Wanting You
by lita-forever
Summary: Lita and John sleep together. Lita would rather forget about it, but John just can't seem to let it go. Will desperation bring out a different side of the Champ? or will Lita's past come back to haunt him?
1. Desire

Amy paced around the locker room, with her script in hand she tried to memorise her lines.

"See John the problem with you, is that you're too deluded with all this Chain Gang bullshit." She closed her eyes and tried to recall what she had just read.

"See John the problem with you is that-"

"I'm just too good looking for my own good?" Came a voice from the door.

Amy's eyes shot open and a scowl settled across her features. Making his way into the room was none other than the 'Champ' himself. She scoffed at the label, 'Champ' the man only knew five moves. That hardly constituted wrestling, but then again he was one of the guys Vince had hand picked to be a champion. He didn't have to work half as hard as the other guys and didn't he know it, 'conceited bastard' she thought to herself.

"What no snappy comeback Red? You must be reeeaaall tired, Chlamydia will do that to you, so would Syphilis and Gonorrhea. You know I was watching the news the other day and-"

"You were watching the news? Are you sure?" She asked faking shock

"Don't look so shocked."

"How can I not? I'm shocked every time you tie your shoe laces without hanging yourself." She shot back. Rolling her eyes as he feigned hurt before dramatically dropping down onto the couch.

John watched the redhead pace in front of him. She had on black hip huggers with a 'Rated R' T-shirt ripped up in all the right places. He found himself a little hypnotised as she walked back and forth. He and Adam had been coming to her locker room every night before RAW to practise their lines since the storyline had begun, and as usual Adam was late. Although it wasn't a fact he minded, it just gave him extra time to observe the beauty in front of him without fear of getting caught. She was always too wrapped up in learning her lines to notice. Until tonight.

"Cena!" She snapped bringing him back into reality, "unless you want my fist in your face you'll stop staring at my ass like it was made for your approval."

"Ohh someone's getting feistier, but your fist in my face wasn't the interaction I was thinking of while I was staring at your ass." He replied with a smirk. Getting up he walked over to her, he was enjoying how tense she got whenever he got that close.

"I was thinking," He whispered stepping closer to her, "something more," he continued as he pressed his body closer to hers, "like this."

Amy took a step back but he was quick to regain their connection by taking another step towards her. She glared up at him defiantely, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of getting her flustered. As if reading her thoughts his smile turned down right smug as he brought his hand back and smacked her ass. Amy yelped, she looked up at him half in shock and half in fury, her mouth opened and closed as she watched him laugh himself stupid.

"What the hell was that!" She said cried angrily.

"Hahaha what were you expecting Ames? God you weren't thinking I wa-"

"You weren't what?" A nonchalant Adam asked as he strolled through the door.

"Nothing," She answered for John irately, "where the hell have you been?" She asked her ex-boyfriend/current bestfriend

Adam looked over at John, "Bro, what did you do to her now?" He asked ignoring her question. He'd known Amy long before they joined the WWE if he responded to her now it would only add fuel to her ever-burning fire.

At that moment a stagehand knocked on their door, "5 minutes guys"

"Well that's just great now isn't it, 5 minutes until we're on, Vanilla Ice here hasn't even opened his script, you probably used all of yours to make paper airplanes and I still don't know anything past the first page" Amy cried angrily. She put it down to the fact that Cena was in the room.

* * *

**Later that night**

John walked down the corridor to his dressing room. He was hot, sweaty and in desperate need to get some undesirable thoughts out of his mind. Amy had definitely gotten her revenge for his earlier antics in her locker room. The small part of the script he had read before going out entailed that she would _just_ hit him with the belt. His mind drifted back to what she had done instead.

_John was backing Amy into the corner of the ring, the crowd was chanting for the "F-U" and Amy was stalling, attempting to flash him before signalling that there was someone coming behind him. Thinking it was Adam he looked back providing her with enough time to pick up the belt that lay in the corner, by the time he looked back all he saw was a flash of diamonds and he was on the ground. Just as the script had asked. Expecting to play dead long enough for Adam to pin him John stayed still only to feel someone straddle his chest. Someone female. Opening one eye he noticed it was Amy. Who else could it have been? He wanted to flash her a megawatt smile and shoot off a smart-ass comment about her current position but he had to play dead and she wasn't going to make it easy for him. The minute he closed his eyes he could feel stiff right and left punches landing on the sides of his head. This is gonna bruise, he thought to himself before someone most likely Adam tore her off. _

'_Just being convincing." He heard her exclaim._

John snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Adam call out his name "Hey John, fighting a little stiff there tonight, I thought you were gonna take my head off with that first clothesline." He said grinning, "So what's up bud?"

"Nothing's up," Amy stated suddenly appearing next to him, "Nothings been up for John for a while, poor guy couldn't even get it up if he wants to." She smiled at her own wit. She was liking getting the first insult in for once.

"It's my insurance policy against you Red, because God knows if it were up I couldn't get you off me." John shot back obviously still annoyed at her convincing performance tonight but more annoyed at himself for fighting stiff at the beginning of the match.

Attempting to break the tension Adam began, "anyway Randy, Ames, Trish and the rest of us are going clubbing after this so meet us in an hour," the Canadian saw the look on Johns face and decided to add for good measure "and don't say your tired, a guy that wrestles as stiff as you have been is a guy with aaa lloooot of pent up sexual frustration." He said with a laugh, seeing the look of anger cross his Johns face, Adam made a hasty getaway grinning all the while.

John shook his head, he'd gotten close to the Rated R Superstar over the past few months of working together but sometimes he felt like giving him a good ass kicking. He continued on to his locker room just wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He knew this feeling would pass soon, he was always annoyed after his matches with Adam and it wasn't even the match that was the problem. It was Adam and Amys' pre-match PDA's that bugged him the most. What did he care if they made out like horny teens before the match? He tried to rationalise to himself. God he couldn't even achieve that, he sighed. Running his hands through his hair he laughed at himself, this little crush he had on Amy was not going to go away as quietly as he'd hoped. It was driving him crazy. One minute he'd be fine laughing and joking with Adam and Randy the next minute he'd be out in the ring and the minute he'd see Adams tongue flicker towards Amy he wanted to knock his head off.

That wasn't the only problem for John, he hated to admit it but he never knew how to act around her. He didn't want anyone to know he had a crush on her. He knew he'd never stand a chance with her. She tolerated him like a bad cold. Enduring his presence until the storyline was over. He was determined to change that. He was determined to have her.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I don't know if this is any good so some feedback would be really appreciated. If it really is terrible and not worth reviewing or continuing I'll delete it and we can forget this terrible incident ever took place.


	2. Proposition

John walked into the packed club. The music was blaring and bodies were grinding up against one another. Spotting his friends at the bar he took a deep breath and began to cross through the sea of bodies. Making his way to the other side he looked up to see Randy smirking at him.

"You look like you've been through something man," He said laughing.

"You would too if you just had every part of your intimate anatomy touched up in the span of a minute." He replied laughing back.

"I'm guessing that's the most action you've had in months," A smart ass voice sang from behind him, "Savour it." She added.

Looking behind him he saw the bane of his existence herself, and she looked a little drunk. He going to give her hangover hell tomorrow he thought to himself smirking all the while.

"Don't worry Cena you won't be lonely for long, I'm sure if you gave your hand some money he'd give you a great night." She shouted over her shoulder before Trish pulled her into the sea of bodies he had just waded out of. Turning back to he saw Randy shaking his head.

"Don't even pretend you didn't deserve that man, it's called karma."

"Yeah, but between Amy and I, it's called a conversation." John replied taking a swig of the beer Randy had handed him.

**Three hours later**

"John…hey…John…why is it, why is it that we're the only ones still here?" a very drunk Amy slurred to the man next to her.

"I think it's a sign." He replied equally drunk

"A sign? Like a stop sign? Or a sign like a sssssiiigggnnn"

"A sign like maybe….maybe we belong together." He said gazing intently into her eyes.

"I don't think it's that kind of sign," She giggled whilst running her finger through some spilt beer.

"How do you know?" He asked her with childlike curiosity.

"Because you're John Cena and I'm not to be trusted." She replied with an authoritative nod.

"I trust you," He said smiling, "even if you are crazy, I still trust you."

Amy looked up at the inebriated superstar, squinting she tried to discern whether he was being serious or not.

John saw the way she was looking at him, he wasn't quite sure if she was checking him out or glaring at him. Inwardly shrugging his shoulders he cocked his head and returned the stare. After a few minutes he blinked.

"HA!" Amy exclaimed, "I win!"

"Huh? I didn't know we were playing! No fair," The Doctor of Thuganomics cried out, "Rematch! I demand a rematch!" He continued.

So they began their contest again. After a few minutes of silence and intense stares Amy spoke "Wait. We're not meant to be playing I was thinking about something very serious before."

"What was it?"

"I don't know Doc, do you know?"

"Well, as the only Doctor of Thuganomics known to man, I suggest you take a deep breath," he advised shifting his weigh closer to her. "Close your eyes," he whispered taking one last look into her hazel orbs, before she closed them. "And do this," He brushed a kiss against her temple, "And this," He trailed his lips to her ear and kissed it smiling to himself when she shivered and pressed closer to him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Amy turned over in, she snuggled down against her warm pillow as she attempted to get back to sleep having found a comfortable position again. A few moments passed until she realised he 'pillow' was rising and falling and seemed to have a heart beat. Her eyes shot open. _Please don't be Adam. Please don't be Adam. Please don't be Adam_. She thought as she focused on conquest of the night. It was worse. Laying there beside her in all his naked glory was none other than John Cena. Recoiling half in horror and half in shock she endeavoured to pull the sheets around her body, but alas something large and heavy had trapped her against him. Jerking her head up her eyes followed along a muscular arm that seemed to wrap itself possessively around her waist. Taking a deep breathe she tried to rationally look at her situation before John woke up '_I have a blinding headache. I may throw up soon. I slept with Jerk Cena and I'm trapped'_

John had been watching the redhead in his bed for close to an hour before she woke up. He had woken up before her with a paralysing headache but as he reached out for the aspirin bottle he heard a muffled groan. Looking over he saw a shock of red hair attached to a very sexy body. They're looking more and more like her everyday he thought miserably, until his eyes caught the familiar gargoyle tattoo on her shoulder. Moving closer his eyes widened when he realised who was next to him. '_How the hell did you manage that Cena?_' a voice similar to Randy's asked him in his head. 'I don't have a damn clue but I'm not letting her go' he replied to himself. An hour later he had been through his idea thoroughly, he knew she wouldn't accept him any other way. He knew it was wrong. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he let this opportunity go. John was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard her breathing get lighter; she was waking up. Closing his eyes he feigned sleep, just until she got herself together.

Amy pulled the sheet tighter around her body as best she could, she would try one last time to get out of the bed.

"Going somewhere Red?" A husky voice asked her, a shiver ran down her spine as her hazel eyes locked with his icy blue ones.

"Yeah, the hell outta this bed that's where." She replied angrily.

"Awww but we were just starting to warm up to each other."

"What? How long have you been awake? Shouldn't you be happy I'm leaving?" She asked raining a few of the thousands of questions in her mind on him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked in return the hint of a smile playing on the edge of his mouth. "Shouldn't you be happy I want you to stay?"

"Don't answer my questions with questions!" She cried realising he was mocking her, "Do I amuse you?"

"All the time Red," He laughed, "But seriously I've been thinking and I have a proposition for you."

The women's champion raised a finely plucked eyebrow urging him to continue.

"Ever since that nasty incident between Matt and Adam you've been working hard to get your reputation back, right?"

"Yes and jerks like you make it so much easier for me." She replied coldly.

"Well I'm guessing it wouldn't look to good if I was to, tell the locker room of our little night together would it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you were to keep visiting me every so often, I would be prepared to keep last night a secret." Something broke inside him as he watched her eyes darken as she thought over his proposition.

"So you want to save me from being known as a whore by making me your personal whore."

"Whore is such a strong word Babe," He smirked trying to regain his confidence, "Just consider it an investment into both our futures, what do you say?"


	3. Answers

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They motivate me to continue :)

* * *

"You're a jerk you know that?"

If looks could kill, John would've died by the deep glares she had sent him after he made his proposal.

"It's your call." He replied smugly knowing he had made his point.

"Fine." She conceded, he could tell by the measured tone of her voice and the anger that seemed to simmer just below her hard exterior that she was not by any means happy about the situation.

At that moment Amy hated him. She wanted to hurl the largest, heaviest piece of furniture straight at him. She wanted to wipe that self-satisfied grin off his face. God, she wanted to do something! Anything! She resented the idea that Cena had gotten the better of her. Yet there was something about him at that moment that did impress her, she had always seen him as a people pleasing goofball, he was always so easy going but right now as much as she hated him she couldn't help but acknowledge his ingenuity. '_Oh God what am I thinking, Jerkface is smart? This must be the hangover talking'_ she thought to herself. Holding the sheets around her body she finally got out of the bed and began searching for her earlier discarded clothes. She bent down to pick up her top, stopping only when she noticed a pair of feet. Cursing under her breath she looked up, thankfully he had put his boxers on.

"I think you might want this too." He smiled dangling her lacy red bra off his finger. She attempted to grab it off him when he pulled it out of her reach.

"If you value your life and the majority of your limbs you WILL hand over my bra and I'll consider not stabbing you in your sleep." Amy threatened through clenched teeth.

Half an hour later Amy was back in the safety of her own hotel room, she sighed deeply as she lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. 'T_o tell Trish and the girls, or not to tell?'_ she thought, usually she would've gone straight to them and sought their opinion but this time around she just wasn't sure. At that moment there was a knock at her door, dragging herself off the bed she trudged over, it was Trish. '_Maybe this is a sign'_.

"Hey Ames," the blonde said as she bounded into the room, "Where've you been? I came here a bit before but you didn't answer, I figured you were off at the gym. But you weren't so then I thought maybe you were lost. Then I'd be able to call the police, but Victoria told me to check your room one last time and wow, here you are."

Amy smiled listening to her friends hyper spiel, "Are you _still_ looking for any excuse to call the police? I thought you were past that phase," She laughed. It felt good to forget about her current problem for a moment.

"I like a man in uniform," She laughed back, "So tell me if your not here or the gym, pray tell where were you?"

Amy tensed a little, "I was…I was dealing with a little problem of the male variety." She stated cryptically with a strained smile.

"Oh?"

"What would you do if a certain guy thought he had you in the palm of his hand and all you wanted to do was prove that you were anything but?"

"Easy. I'd flirt outrageously with someone else while he happened to be in the room to show him that he isn't the one and only option," the Canadian replied, "Make him work for the booty"

They exchanged a look, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Later that night **

Amy stood with Adam in her locker room, she had convinced him to come early under the pretence that she would help him in his never ending quest to gain Trish's affections.

"Adam you need to know how to hold a girl, Trish told me that every time you dance you hold her like she's a football," Amy said grinning as she walked over to him, "Here put your hands on my waist, like this." She instructed.

"Just here?"

"Yeah. Another big thing is learn to talk to her on a level past 'you look really good tonight." She added.

Adam pulled Amy closer to him imagining a slow dance with Trish, leaning down to her ear he whispered "I've felt this way for so long but after everything that's happened I didn't know if you'd even consider me."

John walked into Amy's locker room like he had a thousand times before that night. He stopped after a few steps when he heard Adam's voice, looking up he saw the intimate embrace they were in. His mind spun he had no idea what to do or say, he felt the anger course through his veins, as his eyes shot daggers towards the two. '_What the hell'_ he thought angrily.

Amy looked over her shoulder '_bingo_' she thought as she saw the look of utter rage on John's face. A tiny ball of apprehension however, began to form in the pit of her stomach as her eyes caught with his. They were darkened, for a moment she thought she saw a glint of pain cross them temporarily. His jaw was clenched and his hands had formed fists. '_Ok, maybe he's a little more serious about this than I thought'_ Amy thought nervously. "Oh hey John" she said trying to sound as together as possible.

Hearing Johns name Adam pulled away from Amy, "Hey man we were just uh," he didn't want him to know he was getting Girl 101. "We were umm…"

"Yeah I don't really care what I just walked in on," John uttered looking straight past Adam to Amy. "Let's just get through the script and get this over with." The atmosphere had just intensified tenfold and no one was in a position to break it.

Amy could hear Trish's voice in here head but was this really what she wanted? Sure she had proven her point to John but she did feel bad about using Adam as the helpless pawn.


	4. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**A/N:** The last chapter was a little too short for my liking, I hope this makes up for it

* * *

**Back at the hotel **

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

Amy looked down at her cell phone, she had just gotten a message from John stating simply "_come over. _Taking a deep breath she ran her hands over the back of her jeans and knocked on his door. '_That bastard had it coming'_ she told herself '_think of the smug look on his face this morning'. _The door opened and she looked up at John he looked tortured.

"Hey Johnny.." She trying to come off as complacent as possible.

"What did I walk in on today?" He replied ignoring her question as his blue eyes bore into hers.

"Oh nothing really, I was just being a good friend," She replied smiling. John grimaced almost forcing her to consider telling him the truth. What was with this guy and the effect he had on her? "Either way it's none of your business. I'm your whore not your girlfriend." She added regaining her composure.

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
_

John growled at her assertion, in one swift motion he had caught her shoulders, jerked her into his arms, and captured her lips in a kiss of savage, insolent sensuality. The instant he touched her, Amy's heart quickened at its pace despite the anger she felt towards him. John groaned gentling the kiss yet deepening it hungrily.

"And this is all you want?" She whispered breathlessly as he continued kissing a trail down her neck. She willed herself not to moan but he intrinsically knew all her weaknesses. '_There must have been hundreds before me for him to be this good'_ she reminded herself. She was pulled from her thoughts as the touch of his lips burned against hers again with the passion he had harboured for so long. John pressed her tighter against him as she tried her best to deny him the pleasure of knowing the effect he had on her.

"Would you be resisting so much if I was Adam?" He asked her hoarsely, she could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Would you care either way?" She replied knowing his response.

"I don't like to share." he growled against her lips.

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

An hour later Amy lay next to John she hated to admit it but he was pretty good in bed. She couldn't help but enjoy how it felt to be with someone again. After Adam she had abstained from men completely. Sometimes all she wanted to do was just be held by someone and not have to worry about her reputation or her career. '_But he isn't that someone, all he wants is the sex. No strings_' a voice reminded her yet again. She moved to get dressed but he kept his vice like hold of her around her body as he turned his head "who said we were done?" he asked.

"I do, because quite frankly if you can go another round then your obviously the spawn of superman."

"Then why not stay here, it doesn't have to be sex every second."

"I might be your whore but when it's all said and done I have no reason to stay with you." She replied coldly.

John's eyes narrowed, "Running back to Adam already?" He replied harshly as he let go of her.

"Why the hell does it matter so much to you who I go running back to? You've gotten what you wanted." She shot back whilst putting her jeans back on.

"Because maybe I don't wanna treat you like a whore," He cried, "Ever thought maybe you're the one that decided that's how you wanted it to be."

He had a point and she knew it, his second in a day. She wanted to stab him with it. But she wouldn't let him know that. Instead she let out a bitter laugh "Sure, like I'd ever consider you a friend." She said before she walked out of his room.

* * *

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

John tried to lie in bed and forget about their exchange. She had really messed with his head earlier, he knew it was deliberate and his better judgement told him there was nothing between Adam and Amy except friendship. But he couldn't help but remember that they had been '_just friends'_ before she had cheated on Matt. He had to get out he thought, he looked in the mirror as he adjusted his hat. He didn't know if he liked what the guy looking back was doing, but he knew his motives were real and that's all that mattered. Right?

Amy walked through the wet unfamiliar streets, cars rushed past and drunken revellers left the clubs that lined the street she was currently walking on. She had to clear her head, she knew if she let herself accept John she would inevitably get hurt. It was a fact of life, no strings sex always ended with the girl getting romantically attached. It was in her DNA she knew as hard as she tried not to, it would eventually happen.

_We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

As she looked up she noticed Nicky and the rest of his male cheerleader buddy's leave the club ahead of her they were obviously drunk, she put her head down, determined to walk past unnoticed. Nicky had, had a crush on her from the moment he had arrived everyone knew about it because she had rejected him so many times before, she couldn't help but smile when she thought about the tally count Lillian had started. She was almost past them when she felt someone grab her elbow and yank her towards him. "Hey Nicky doesn't she look like Amy?" the one holding her said. Already angry Amy pulled herself away from him and attempted to keep walking but another member grabbed her.

"Yeah it is Amy!" He exclaimed

"Piss off," She cried getting increasingly annoyed and worried at the sight of the five men.

"Only if you come with us." Johnny replied as the group closed in on her, Amy looked for ways out as she edged closer to the brick wall as the entrance of the alleyway next to the club. 'Shit. Shit. Shit' she thought annoyed at herself for getting into a position like this. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Nicky approach her.

"You know they won't hurt you if you just went on one date with me." He stated sinisterly the smell of alcohol thick in his breath. That was when something inside Amy snapped, she was sick of guys thinking they could have their way with her by threatening her, Nicky picked the wrong day to be a jerk. Pulling him to her she kneed him hard in the groin he groaned before falling to his knee's, the other members soon descended upon her as she tried to kick and claw her way out. But there was just too many of them.

_Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

John hadn't been walking long when he heard the commotion, looking up he saw the Spirit Squad. They were alright guys in his opinion, a little over zealous at times but they had never bugged him. He could tell they were drunk and was preparing to walk straight past when he heard her. 'L_et go'_ she yelled she sounded so helpless to him. Walking over like a man possessed he ploughed through the group "What the hell are you guys doing" he asked angrily

"Trying to get Amy to join our party." They replied.

John coud see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed guys but I don't think she's interested." He said trying to keep calm, reminding himself that five on two were not favourable odds.

"She doesn't have to be," Kenny replied.

John liked to think he was a patient man (the rest of the world tended to disagree) but after 30 seconds of watching the drunken morons paw at his girl he lost it. He didn't care how many there were they were all going to hell tonight he thought as he sent his fist in all directions. Minutes later broken and bleeding he had Amy in his arms. She could barely stand after all that she had been through tonight. She had helped him with some of the guys, he cursed when he saw the tears in her eyes, and scooping her into his arms he took her back to his room.

Growing up with all brothers he really didn't know what to do with a crying female, but holding her seemed like a good idea. Her quiet sniffles ate away at him, so he tightened his arms around her. Brushing her hair away from her face he tried to wipe away the endless tears that marked tiny streams down her cheeks. He saw the aching despair in her eyes and wished that their exchange that night hadn't taken place.

"I'm sorry about all of this," She whispered tracing a finger along his cheekbone that was beginning to bruise, "You didn't have to rescue me, but I'm glad you did"

"What can I say, I'm here when you want me and I'll be here when you don't," He replied smiling. "Meanwhile for a someone who doesn't like to cuddle you seem very comfortable right now." He smirked

"Sometimes a little cuddling isn't bad." she replied smiling through her tears.

"But someone like you deserves so much more." He whispered before realising he had said it aloud.

"Be careful," she whispered looking up at him, "Someone could mistake you for having feelings for me"

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_


	5. Getting To Know You

A/N: Thank you once again for reviewing guys, I'm trying to incorporate each and every one of you into my story somehow to show my appreciation. The things you say really stick with me

* * *

Amy's eyes flickered open. For once in the past few days she was distinctly aware of where she was, and she didn't mind it at all. Sure John was no angel but then again neither was she, and last night had woken her up to the reality that maybe having him around wouldn't be such a bad idea. Turning over she noticed the time, 8.30am damn. She was meant to meet the girls in half an hour, pulling herself away from John she attempted to get out of bed, just as she had so many times before. But true to form his vice like grip stayed on her. Turning back she whispered, "Johnny let go, I have to meet the girls." A smile crept to her lips as she saw him pout in his sleep.

"Nogomeetlater.' He mumbled into his pillow, drawing her closer to him.

"Sorry what was that?" She teased knowing he would wake up soon

"No...go...meet…later." He said slower but still into his pillow.

"John, I know your awake and in a few moments I have to meet the girls."

"What do I get if I let you go." He asked his eyes still closed.

"How's this?" She replied giving him a quick peck on his lips, "and another day on this earth?" Knowing she had placated him enough to get out of his grip.

Walking up to her friends she noticed they were all there, assembled and waiting for her. _Uh oh_. She thought she was going to have to explain the bruises on her arms from the night before but something told her they already knew.

"Well look who decided to show up ladies," Victoria said in mock anger "The damsel in distress herself she continued." Amy feigned shock before walking into her friends' arms for a hug.

"So tell us, getting saved by your arch enemy how was that?" Torrie asked

'_How did you guys-?_' Amy thought.

As if reading her mind Mickie spoke up.

"Kenny called me absolutely drunk out of his mind. He was asking me to come back to him and help him with his injuries. When I asked him how he got them he told me everything."

"He still really likes you huh?" Amy asked seeing the faraway glint in her friends eyes.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "But enough about me, we wanna hear about you and Cena what's going on there?"

"Yeah!" the others chorused.

"Well there's nothing going on there exactly," '_liar liar pants on fire'_ a voice sang in her head, "I guess he heard me yell and his Cena powers kicked into gear."

"How romantic, getting saved by the guy you despise." Maria said absent-mindedly.

"Either way I'm thinking this makes him not so revolting in your eyes Ames?" Trish asked.

"Not particularly revolting no," she laughed pretending to consider the notion, "So tell me are we going to go shopping today or sit around talking about Cena?"

"I dunno which one to you find most appealing" Trish smirked, she knew Amy better than anyone else and somehow she got the distinct feeling that Amy's mystery man from the day before and John had a lot more in common than Amy cared to let on.

* * *

That night the girls went straight to the arena from the shopping complex, as they entered Amy's room Melina let out a squeal.

"What?" the others asked

"Someone got flowers!" She cried as the girls crowded around the bouquet of white Liliums.

"Read the card!" Maria shouted, dramatically Trish pulled out the card

"Ahem," she began, before Amy pulled it from her hands

"My card." she growled playfully, her eyes scanned over the words '_they reminded me of your perfume_' she felt her cheeks fill with colour as her friends let out a collective

"Awwwwwwwwww"

"It says," Trish began reading over her shoulder "Have my babies, love Gene Snitsky!" Amy looked up seeing the looks of horror on her friends' faces she turned to her best friend, "Your going straight to hell you know that," she laughed

"I'll meet you there" came the Canadians reply

"So who sent them," Victoria asked

"It doesn't say on the card" Amy replied hoping that would be the end of the questions.

"But you have to have some kind of idea as to who might've sent it, have you been holding out on us?" she asked

Amy looked over her friends' faces. She had to tell them they had been there for her every time she needed them. She owed it to herself and them she thought, "Actually guys I have," she said with a sigh "It all started out really messed up and even I don't know what to make of it." Then over the course of the next hour she proceeded to relate to them her relations with John over the last few days.

When it was over Trish spoke up, "I always had a sneaking suspicion he had a thing for you."

"He's not a bad guy but I think this is just a physical thing for him- he is a guy" Amy thought aloud.

"A physical thing? Wake up and smell the flogers' honey, homeboy has deep feelings for ya." Victoria cried.

"So his initial approach wasn't the best but he definitely gets points on saving you and these flowers are gorgeous." Lillian commented, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Really?" She asked uncertainly before looking up at the clock on the wall, "Damn, I better get ready for the show we're opening it." she said before she left her friends to take a shower. The moment she left as if on cue John walked in, the girls looked over at him then back at each other. It was time to have a little chat.

"Hey _John_" Trish said as the group circled around him, "Here a little early aren't you _John_?"

"Uh…big script, I figured we'd get into it sooner" he said looking around him as the girls moved closer, he felt a lump form in his throat something was up.

"Was that your plan for tonight _John_?" Victoria continued, "Come here nice and early maybe catch Amy off guard, John?" she said before she pushed him onto the couch

"No…wait…yes, I mean I meant to come here."

"You don't sound too sure there John," Melina sneered "Does that happen often for you _John_? Do you start with one intension then find another on your way hmmm _John_?"

'_Why the hell do they keep saying my name like that?_' he though to himself. "What's going on?" He asked truly perplexed.

"The flowers we know they were you _John_. We know everything." Trish informed him sounding very much like she belonged in the CIA.

'_The CIA ain't got shit on a woman's friends'_ he could hear Randy's voice in his head '_damn straight'_ he thought "Then you'll know about our arrangement." he said trying to sound as offhand as possible.

"Cut the crap we know you like her _John_," Mickie stated rolling her eyes, "so what do you plan on doing about it_ John_?"

"Ummm…I don't know, she doesn't seem to crazy about me."

"You are blackmailing her_ John_," Maria added.

"What do you guys suggest?" He asked he knew he had no choice but to throw himself at the mercy of their court.

"Oh we have suggestions, but first the ground rules _John._"Lillian said, the Latina wasn't as vocal as the rest of her friends but she was as fiercely loyal to them as anyone. John couldn't help but stare at her in astonishment, was this the same Lillian that would send him polite smiles before his matches. She looked half possessed as she stood in front of him, in fact they all did.

"Number one," Melina began snapping him out of his thoughts "You hurt one hair on her head and we will hunt you down and hang you by your intestines."

"Number two," Mickie continued, "Hurt her feelings and you can kiss your manhood goodbye."

"Number three," Victoria took over "If your not serious about her leave her now because she doesn't need another reason against falling in love."

"And number four," Trish said looking him in the eye "Don't judge her by the mistakes she's made in the past you couldn't possibly know the circumstances."

"Besides that we wish you well and thank you for saving our girl the other night, we're sure you're the guy for her, but just remember what we said" Maria smiled, she couldn't help but be excited for her friend. The other girls nodded before walking out of the room.

'W_ell that was an experience'_ John thought as he lay back on the couch.

Moments later Amy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body she remembered she left the clothes she has bought on the couch tip-toeing across the tiles her eyes caught on the flowers, she hadn't had time to properly enjoy them when she had gotten them earlier. Leaning down she let their scent waft towards her, they were her favourite flowers. She let herself get carried away by her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms come around her waist fastening her to a rock hard body behind her, she knew these arms. Laying back into them she let a mischievous smile come to her lips, "Randy how did you know these were my favourite?" she laughed aloud when she felt herself immediately get spun around until she was facing a shocked John Cena.

"Randy?"

Amy quickly sobered up "Oh hi John." she smiled up at him, realising what she had just done he looked down at her and pouted.

"I save your life, buy you flowers and this is how you say thank you?"

"Well I can think of a better way," She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to lower his head towards her, "But we only have an hour and I just took a shower," She said pushing him away, breaking the moment. She tried to walk away but he caught her around her waist again and brought her back against him, planting kisses along her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

"We can take another shower together when we're done," He whispered into her ear.

* * *

After the show Amy strolled past John into his hotel room, taking her top off as she made her way to his bed. Noticing he wasn't all over her she sent him a quizzical look "Uh John I'm here."

"I know," he replied a little mesmerised by her "I just figured we could hang out tonight, I'm kinda tired. F-Uing Viscera isn't as easy as it looks."

"Hang out? You call me up, wait for me to take my top off then tell me you just wanna hang out?" She asked him incredulously a smile playing on the edge of her lips.

"Well technically you took your top off yourself while you were walking in."

"Yeah, sorry about that force of habit." She said rolling her eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining," He was quick to add. "So c'mon let's order some room service and help me forget my pain."

By 1a.m. Amy was laying in John's lap they had been swapping stories all night and she couldn't help but be amazed at how badly she had missed the mark with him. As did John, he had never imagined her to be an animal lover or the type of person to start an animal charity. There was so much to this woman he just didn't know. Running his fingers through her hair he thought about what it would be like if she was his girlfriend he couldn't help but think this was the closest he'd ever get to it.

"A penny for your thoughts."

'_I've got nothing to lose'_ he thought to himself, "Just thinking that if someone didn't know any better they'd think you were my girlfriend." He laughed nervously.

Amy let out a weary laugh, "The simple difference being your girlfriend wouldn't have all her stuff in another room or get blackmailed in order to be here"


	6. Letting Go

Hey girls, well I've been working hard tonight to give you this extra long chapter, I haven't really worked out what will happen next so tell me where you'd like to see this go. As always I want to give a big thank you to all my reviewers: **Queen Mab 319, babyxbxgurl, Tanya50801, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Broken Gem, wwefan01, Lil-Jaydee-x, Edge'sLady1981 and last but definitely not least Shaema1614**

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_ Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

John stared aimlessly up at the ceiling that night. He couldn't sleep, Amy's words rang in his mind '_The simple difference being, your girlfriend wouldn't have all her stuff in another room or get blackmailed in order to be here'_ she's so right he thought miserably. He had been able to delude himself with the fantasy that maybe she'd one day miraculously forget he was '_blackmailing_' her. _Damn_ he thought. She was right I am stupid. He could feel her soft breathing on his chest as she used him as her pillow; it brought a short-lived smile to his face as he watched her sleep, she had on one of his oversized 'Hustle. Loyalty. Respect' shirts. He wasn't sure why that fact meant so much to him, but it did and he couldn't help it. It would be another 5 hours until she woke up and he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he wanted to remember every last detail about tonight. Pulling her closer to him he knew what he had to do when the morning came.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Amy stared expectantly down at her phone. She hadn't spoken to John in days. She thought back to their last morning together. She had woken first as usual. They had gone through their regular routine, if anything John had been more affectionate than the other days. She wasn't too sure what to make of their situation. They had gotten a break in their storyline to make way for the DX v The McMahon's angle. Maybe their arrangement had just been temporary. God, _what did it matter_? She had wanted him out of her life and he was, so_ why was she complaining_? she thought, angrily at herself. She couldn't believe the thoughts going through her mind, since when did she acknowledge that that they ever had anything? All it was, was sex and some talking nothing life changing, right?

She stalked through the corridors searching for her friends. She needed to vent her frustrations. She had put her phone on silent and thrown it into the deepest cavity of her handbag. Turning the corner she could hear _his_ voice followed by the giggles of the current Diva Search scum. C_ontrol yourself Ames, _a voice warned her. Holding her head up high she walked past the group, if she had looked down a little she would've noticed the look of sheer desire in John's eyes. He watched her pass him without the slightest acknowledgement, he felt his heart ache a physical hurt. He wanted to catch her wrist and pull her into him. He wouldn't care how much she struggled or cried he'd never let her go. But he knew the only way he could have her, really have her, was if she came to him.

Sitting back in Adams locker room Amy tried to get her head together, she was waiting for her friends to finish up with the bikini contest before they all went out for a night on the town. Waiting in Adams locker room she noticed he was in the shower. Settling on the couch she turned her attention to the monitor in his room. She silently cheered her friends on, whoever won that night would definitely have to buy the first round of beers she thought.

Hearing Adam walk out of the bathroom she looked down at the can of silly spray she kept in her handbag, _I haven't done this in a while,_ she thought. Waiting quietly behind the couch she saw him walk out in his towel, he didn't suspect a thing she thought deviously. She had dragged his bag so that it was a few feet away from her, within perfect firing line. Adam noticed his bag had moved from where he had left it, walking over to it- it suddenly hit him that he had most definitely walked into a trap. But before he could react he felt something cold and slimy hit his body followed by maniacal laughs.

'Amy!' He shouted shielding himself with one arm whilst reaching out with the other. Amy scooted away from his grasp as he edged closer to her, in one last ditch attempt Adam lunged at her only to have her turn and make an escape through the partially open door. Stumbling out of Adam's locker room Amy almost felt herself double over with laughter before she hit something hard, looking up she locked eyes with The Champ. _Shit,_ she thought as her smile disappeared '_I was forgetting about you' _a voice in her head whined. Straightening up she tried to move away from him but he obviously had other ideas. She tried to pull away again but again he wouldn't let her.

"Ames I've been meaning to-" He began but she cut him off.

"Save it." She snapped, "I'm sure one of your Diva Search girls will be more willing than I ever was."

Seeing the look in her eyes John decided against pushing her. He knew the vow he had made earlier but when it came to Amy he couldn't stand seeing a moment of pain in her eyes. She had him in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it.

Amy finally managed to pull away from his grasp, quickly turning the corner she walked into the first Diva's locker room she found. It was Torrie's, closing the door behind her she pressed herself again the wall opposite it and slide down. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, the tension between them had been unmistakable. She felt goosebumps form on her skin as she recalled the way he had caught her against him, or the look in his eyes— she had seen it somewhere before, she had seen it in Matt's eyes. It scared her a little because it was the look of a man who was done playing games.

* * *

Walking away Amy headed into Torrie's dressing room. "Who won?" She asked trying to sound composed.

"Who else but that goddamn Trish Stratus," Torrie pretended to fume, "One day I'm going to shave all her damn hair off."

"And even then I'll win," A cocky Trish stated walking into the room, the other diva's shook their heads. They had arranged to go clubbing straight after the show but first they needed to get changed, while they were getting dressed Amy related to the girls her experience with John.

"You know what I think," Trish said "I think he doesn't realise how good he has it with you."

"The guys are going to join us at the club we're going to," Melina continued "No doubt John will be there, I say you show him just what he's missing out on."

* * *

Amy looked away for the millionth time as her eyes caught with John's, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night Ames." Maria commented.

"Yeah I kinda noticed," Amy replied. She hated the way he was staring at her, the intensity of it was overwhelming as he sat at the corner of the bar with his beer. His eyes had followed her wherever she went and it wasn't just the girls that noticed, most guys would only begin to dance with her before they backed off. "I'm wasting my time here," she finally announced heading for the door.

"We'll come with you." Victoria and Trish added, as they waved goodbye to their friends.

That night as the girls sat on the floor of Victoria's room they were determined to come to a solution to Amy's _John problem._ Not to mention Trish's issue with Adam and his refusal to accept no for an answer. Victoria grinned like a cheshire cat, "This is why I don't get involved with guys from the business." She laughed.

"Oh c'mon" Amy argued "Steve Austin suggests once that you should wear your knee brace out to one match and suddenly you wear it to every match."

"What? It makes me look tough!" Victoria laughed a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Awwwwwww lil Vicky has a thing for Sstteevviiee!" Trish teased.

"Um..ladies I do believe we came here to deal with the your problems." Victoria reminded them hoping to seamlessly change the topic.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Trish asked hearing a faint buzzing coming from the pile of handbags on the bed.

"Wait I'll get them," Amy volunteered. It was coming from her bag, "21 missed calls and…8 messages."

"Well aren't you miss popular." Victoria smirked.

"They're all from John!" Amy continued, scanning the numbers.

"Creepy much?" Trish began, "He has a big heart to heart with you, then doesn't call you for days, the next time you see him he says he wants to talk or something to that effect, eye stalks you at the club and now he's calling you and messaging like it's the end of the world."

"He's either crazy about you" Victoria asserted "or he wants a booty call

"Huh?" came the redheads reply, "He's been calling and messaging all afternoon,"

"Read them out"

"3:30pm - Message one: Hey Ames wanna come to my room after the show?"

"3:45pm - Message two: Ames, about the diva search girls earlier it's not what you think, where are you? We need to talk."

"4:15pm - Message three: Amy answer your phone. This is stupid you could've at least let me finish my sentence before. I need to see you."

"4:30pm - Message four: Just give me a chance to explain, I promise I won't do anything."

"9:30pm - Message five: Hey where'd you go?"

"9:50pm - Message six: WOMAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! IT WON'T KILL YOU TO TALK TO ME!"

"9:52pm - Message seven: Honey, baby, sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I was out of line. please Red, pick up the phone please."

"10:00pm - Message eight: That's it I'm coming to get you."

All three girls looked up at the clock it was 10:15pm

"How the hell does he know you're even here?" Victoria wondered aloud, just then there was a knock at the door. Like a scene from a horror movie everyone looked up, for a split second Amy felt her blood run cold. Her phone began to vibrate, it was John.

Her friends stared at her wide eyed before Trish whispered "Vic, help me move that table in front of the door."

"No," Amy said "I'm going out there and I'm going to give that punk a piece of my mind, no one screws around with my head then comes looking for a booty call." and with that she stormed towards the door. Opening it she saw a very stressed John Cena "What the hell do you want?" She snapped

"You." He said matching her stare

"Sorry my legs don't open on Monday nights," She said attempting to walk back into the room before he caught her wrist.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," He said as he spun her into him and hoisted her over his shoulder, "you can hate me for this later."

"Let me down," She screamed angrily, "Trish! Victoria! Help!" She saw her friends run out into the hallway before John turned around and tossed them a spare room key.

"If I was going to kill her ya think I'd give you the keys?" He stated simply before carrying on his way.

Once they got to his room he put her down, keeping his hands on her waist. She was glaring at him like she did on their first morning together, Amy couldn't help but want to close the gap between them but she knew she couldn't, not until he had explained himself.

Guessing her thoughts he turned her around so that she was facing his room, her hand flew to her mouth when she saw what he had done. Rose petals littered the room as the glow of a hundred red candles flickered throughout the room, "There was a violinist but I had to send him back when you girls made the detour to the club" John explained.

"What?" Was all Amy could manage, still in awe at the scene in front of her.

"And the Diva Search girls earlier," He began, having gotten her attention at the mere mention of their name, "They were helping me plan all of this, I'm not all that good with romance and stuff," he said. Amy could tell he was telling the truth but something told her this wasn't going to be all he was about to tell her. "Ames I wanna talk about us." He started.

'_Uh oh. Bail! Bail! Bail!_' Was all she could hear in her head. "Us? What us?" She asked hoping to push him away.

"Baby don't do this," He said looking deep into her eyes, "You and I both know if there was no us you wouldn't have been as annoyed as you were when I didn't call." She knew he had a point.

"Maybe I like to be informed?" She said desperately looking for reasons.

"Maybe your just scared," his words hit her hard, she knew she couldn't fool him and there was no point even trying. So she remained stubbornly silent, John grasped her shoulders and pushed her towards the wall. Lifting his hand, he laid it against her smooth cheek "I told you I'd always be here, sure the past few days haven't been a good example but you can't get rid of me."

"John I suck at relationships and you know it," She whispered dejectedly looking away "so what exactly do you want from me?"

"Everything." He bent his head, intending to kiss her, but she turned her face away, so he kissed her ear.

"I want to hold you and never have to let you go, not for anyone," He whispered huskily, brushing his lips among the curve of her jaw, "I want to marry you" He continued, losing himself in the scent of her perfume and the softness of her skin, "I want kids, our kids," he continued, dragging his mouth across her cheek to the corner of her lips. "And after all that I want to more."

Unable to turn her face farther because his arm was in the way, and unable to turn her body because his body was in the way, Amy tried to infuse disdain in her voice and simultaneously ignore the arousing touch of his tongue against her ear.

"What makes you think I want all that?" She said in a slightly shaky voice.

Lifting his head, John took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to meet gaze. In an aching, solemn voice he said, "Because I know your not half as strong as you'd like me to think you are."

Amy swallowed, mesmerized by the melting look in his hazel eyes and the rich timbre of his deep voice.

"I'm in love with you Amy Dumas." His lips placed a teasing kiss against her temple.

She drew in a ragged breath and John decided he'd pushed matters as far as he dared for one night. Straightening abruptly, he gave her a smile.

"Think about it," He suggested as he walked out to the balcony.

Amy watched in a stupor of shock and disbelief walking after him, "John…I…"

"Need time?" He asked finishing her sentence, "it's ok I've had a few days to think about this" He said staring up at the night sky, "After tonight consider your time served I won't tell any of the guys about us and you don't have to come and see me anymore."

"But why?"

"Because when I realised how fast my feelings for you were growing I promised myself that once I told you, I'd let you go. If you come back, I want it to be on your terms." He said finishing in a whisper.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew she felt something for him but she wasn't sure what all she knew was that if tonight was going to be their last night she was going to make it one to remember, turning him around she wrapped her arms around his neck. John liked the idea of her initiating the kiss for once, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned forward on her tiptoes. Their kiss was slow and sensual at first but days of separation had made them both consciously and subconsciously hungry for one another. As the kiss intensified John picked Amy up and carried her to the bed- tonight would be different to every other night, tonight he would show her exactly how he felt.


	7. Decisions

**A/N:** I had fun writing this chapter; imagine my surprise when I checked my mail and saw so many reviews, a very nice way to start the day if I do say so myself. As always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed you provide me with unlimited inspiration: **Ashlee Orton, Tanya50801, Shaema1614, Queen Mab 319, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Lil-Jaydee-x, cena's princess, MrzOrTon, and the ever enthusiastic babyxbxgurl**

I noticed a fair few Randy Orton fans, would you guys perhaps be interested in seeing Randy hook up with anyone? Tell me what you think.

* * *

Amy walked aimlessly around the mall with her friends. She was happy to follow them wherever they chose to go. She had other things on her mind, John to be specific. Amy let out a frustrated sigh, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been two days since he had told her how he felt and every moment since then had been filled with thoughts of him. She kept thinking back to how he had watched her that night at the club, or how safe she felt in his arms at night or the lingering kiss they shared before she walked out of his hotel room the next morning. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Ames you've been staring at that purple polka dot top for 20 minutes, I'm starting to worry." Trish laughed.

"Sorry I zoned out." Amy muttered.

"You know if he's on your mind so much that's got to mean something?"

"I know it does, but you know I'm no good with relationships. What if this is just another Matt experience. I loved him and that didn't stop me from screwing it up." Amy reasoned.

"Relationships? Plural? Yeah ok, you made a mistake with Matt but since then you haven't exactly given any other guy a chance, maybe you should start with John?" Amy nodded indicating she was thinking about it. What was it about him she thought what did he have that all the other guys didn't? _A cute smile. Dimples. Kisses that make your knees go weak. The sexiest body. A great personality_. A voice listed in her head, but most of all _he knows what he wants and he isn't afraid to take it. _

That night as she lay alone in her bed she realised how much she missed being with John. She shook her head, this was crazy she had been with Matt for six years before she felt anything like she did right now. How could he have such an affect on her? She turned over staring at the intruding green lights of the clock. _2:47am_. She needed to get to sleep, but how could she, her pillow felt too soft and her arms had no neck to wrap around. For the short while they were together she would drift off to sleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat, safe and secure in his arms. I can overcome this she thought as she slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Amy knew she looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red indicating her lack of sleep. Maria had been giving her a worried look since she joined the table of divas that morning.

"Ames, are you alright?" She asked.

Amy gave her a smile. "I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping last night." She assured her.

"And you'll keep having trouble every night until you die of exhaustion if you don't come to your senses." Victoria chided her playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy replied coyly, as her friends rolled their eyes.

John watched Amy walk over to her friends table, he was tempted to catch her wrist as she walked by him but he knew better. She looked incredible, I little sleep deprived but definitely incredible. He watched as she massaged her neck with one hand twisting her neck to expose her nape, she had no idea the effect she was having on him. He let out a low growl when Shane McMahon approached his table and blocked his view.

"John, the creative team were thinking of pairing you up with a Diva in your story line against Adam and Amy I'm going to see them after this but I figured since you were a friend I'd get your opinion on a girl, got any suggestions" he asked as his eyes followed where John was currently craning his neck to, "which one? Maria? Lillian?"

"Amy" John replied not paying much attention to the young McMahon.

"Amy? But John she's with…" Hs voice trailed off as the cogs in his brain began to work, "That's brilliant! Amy could turn on Adam!" And with that he hurried away intent on pushing the new angle.

"Dude do you have any idea what he just said?" Randy asked John who was still off in Amyland.

"Huh?" came his reply.

"Man you are so whipped."

* * *

That afternoon John was called to creative teams office, they had tried to reach Amy but her phone was switched off.

"Now John our new story idea is still in its basic form but we've made a draft for you and Amy," One of the writers informed him, "If she were here I would ask you two to go through the script just to show us your on screen chemistry, but since she isn't I'm going to ask Rebecca (Diva Search girl) to stand in for her just to see how you go with the script," John sent them a quizzical look "Some wrestlers are great on the mic until they have to get close to a girl while they're doing it." The writer assured him.

"Uh do you mind if we have some practising time?" He asked trying to buy time for Amy to pick up her phone.

Amy walked through the hallway she had made her decision. Victoria's words had struck a chord in her, so after breakfast she had locked her room door, disconnected her hotel phone and switched off her cell phone and lay on her bed considering everything. She would not leave until she had made a decision. She felt a smile come to her face as she thought about how John would react. Reaching his locker room door she took a deep breath her hand almost reached the door when she heard a female voice.

"John, I really shouldn't be here."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving just know that I've never felt the way I do about you with anyone else." Replied John.

Amy felt her as though the wind had been knocked out of her, _he played me for a fool_ she thought as her anger began to grow. Yanking the door open she stormed in, "You!" She shouted at the Diva Search girl, "Out!" She said pointing at the door. She saw the fear in the girls eyes as she ran out. "You really are a piece of work aren't you Cena," She snarled, "Tell me do you do this often?"

"Ames what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She cried grabbing his bottle of water and throwing it at him.

Dodging it he looked up in time to see the fury in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said ducking as a roll of wrist tape flew over his head.

"Fine! Play dumb I don't care," She continued, "I just came to tell you I could never see myself with you."

John straightened up, "What?" He asked as he watched her storm towards the door.

All of a sudden Amy felt herself get spun around, his face inches away from her.

"You don't mean that." He said, his hands on her shoulders.

She saw the pain her words had caused him. It was mirrored in her eyes. It took all her will power not to take back those words. _God! Why is this so hard_, she thought. But she knew she had to do it. With much resolve she looked him in the eye and repeated it. "I'll never be with you." She said it so calmly. But it hurt so much. Amy couldn't stop a lone tear from falling down her cheek.

Watching the tear run down he resisted the urge to kiss it away. His eyes hardened "I don't believe you." He said, before swooping down and claiming her lips.

The minute their lips touched, her last wall of defence crumbled. She tried so hard to do the right thing, to walk away while she had the strength. But she couldn't do it. _Damn him_ she thought as she gave in to his kisses.

John felt her surrender to him. Felt the minute she gave up the fight. He still had no idea what happened. But it didn't matter to him now. What was important was that she was there in his arms and responding to him.

"God! I missed you!" He whispered, raining kisses all over her face.

Amy responded by pulling his head and claiming his lips. She parted her lips to him as he backed her up onto the door, pushing her legs wide to settle himself in between. An eternity later he reluctantly pulled his lips away, scanning her features there was still pain in her eyes.

"What's happened to me?" She whispered, "I can't even deny you what you want the one moment I needed to the most"

"So you meant it before?" He said solemnly against her lips as his hands caressed her face.

"How couldn't I? You tell me you love me then you tell that Diva Search barbie you've never felt the way you do about her with anyone." She said her hazel eyes staring directly into his icy blue ones.

Hearing her words his mouth broke into a smile, much to her chagrin. Seeing the look on her face he decided to explain himself before he lost a limb. Stepping away from her he picked up the script from the floor. "Ames, we were just practising for our storyline."

Amy scrutinised the man in front of her "You two have a storyline?"

"No," he laughed realising the irony of the situation, "you and I have a storyline."

"How come I didn't know about it?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well they've been trying to call you all day," he smirked "but you seem to have something against picking up your phone."

Amy's eyes widened, the penny had dropped. John's smile grew as he walked towards her, taking her back into his arms "So tell me Miss Dumas, was there something you came to say to me?"

"Hmmmm," She pretended to think it over, "Nope, nothing in particular."

"Are you sure?" He pressed her.

"Well maybe," She laughed "Just maybe, I might have a thing for you."

"Oh really now?" He replied playing along, "how much of a thing?"

"A very, very little thing." She indicated with her hand.

"Well then," he said with a sigh "it's a good thing, I have a very, very big thing that could help change your mind about your very, very little thing."

"Maybe we should try your theory out." She whispered seductively before he claimed her lips once again.


	8. Ideas

A/N: I wasn't too sure who to pair him up with because my first choice of Amy was already taken by John, but I think the combination I've chosen works well. I just need another chapter to develop the tension between them a bit more. Thank you to all my reviewers you provide me with much needed inspiration: **Tanya50801, Edge'sLady1981, Queen Mab 319, wwefan01, Lil-Jaydee-x, MissPhilippinesSuperStar and ****Ashlee Orton.**

* * *

**Five months later**

Randy sat back on the couch in John's locker room chatting with him as he prepared for his match, he let out a whistle when he saw the dark red 'claw' marks that ran along his friends back. "You weren't kidding when you called her a hellcat." He laughed.

John looked over his shoulder into the mirror seeing the marks a smile played on the sides of his mouth as he thought of the night before "Yeah, well what can I say she just can't get enough me." He laughed.

"Can't I? Care to try me?" Amy asked walking through the door "Because you know I've got this amazing ability to get a headache at the worst times."

Johns smile disappeared "WHAT! No Baby, I wasn't saying you meaning _you_, I meant _you_ in the metaphoric sense." He reasoned unsuccessfully.

"Did that make sense to you?" Amy asked turning to Randy.

"No, it really didn't, if you ask me I'd say that sounded more like a guy who just got caught bragging to his friend about his girlfriends sexual-" Randy stopped, catching the death glares John was sending him. At that moment a stagehand appeared at the door reminding John his match started in a few minutes, Amy walked over to where he sat on the couch straddling his waist she held up his head in her hands.

"We have 5 minutes." She said suggestively as she saw the growing look of hunger in John's eyes.

"He only needs 2 minutes Ames," John and Amy snapped out of their thoughts at the sound of Randy's voice, seeing the looks on their faces Randy got the message "I'll just be outside." He said as he left smirking.

Five minutes later a very dishevelled John Cena emerged from his locker room. His music was already playing as he shot his friend a satisfied grin before running up to the gorilla position and out to the ring. Randy knocked on the door John had just come out of "Uh Ames is it safe to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Came the reply. Walking into the room Randy stared uncertainly at the couch.

"Do I wanna sit here?"

Amy let out a laugh "Yeah it's ok we didn't do anything much," She smiled as he let out a sigh, dropping down next to her. Looking beside her she made sure he got comfortable before she added "This time."

Randy jumped up in horror; glaring at her he took up a position in front of the monitor on the floor. Amy gave him a self-satisfied smile and a wink before stretching out across the couch. Usually she would've been interested in watching John's match but she had already seen him practise with Matt (Striker) that afternoon, instead she found herself noticing how intently Randy was staring at the screen as the camera focused on John. But he wasn't looking at John. He was looking to the edge of the screen where Lillian was, a slight smile on his lips as she announced John's opponent. "Pretty isn't she" Amy commented casually, she saw his goofy expression disappear getting replaced by his trademark cocky grin.

"I wouldn't mind adding her to my long, long list of conquests."

Amy scowled no one said that about one of her friends, "how long is this list of yours."

Randy smirked "Very long babe."

"Is that list long because once they realise how 'small' you are they just up and leave?"

Randy shook his head laughing, "Sweetheart if you weren't with John I'd show you right now how wrong you are."

* * *

Amy waited at the gorilla position for the last match of the night to end. She had a plan in mind to shut the legend killer down once and for all and all she needed was the help of a certain Latina. Seeing her friend she walked over, "Hey Lil."

"Hey Ames, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled, Lillian scrutinised her friend, she had that look on her face that she always had when she was about to get up to something.

"Who's your victim?" She asked.

Damn this girl knew her too well Amy thought. "Victim?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, victim," Lillian laughed, "don't act coy with me."

"I resent that," Amy replied feigning hurt, "they're not victims, more like personal interest projects."

Hearing this the Latina rolled her eyes, "So who is your new _personal interest project._"

"Randy," She said simply, continuing after her friend raised an eyebrow, "Well I've been thinking and how would you like to be the first woman in history to kill the legend killer?"

"I don't know jail time's never really appealed to me."

"Haven't you ever wanted to take that self-satisfied grin off his face, you know the one he walks around with as if he's slept with every woman here." Amy tried to reason.

"Not really. I remember you once wanting to take the self-satisfied grin off John's face and ending up falling in love with him in the process." Her friend replied laughing.

Amy opened her mouth to protest but nothing came to mind, "Ames you know I'd never give up an opportunity to join you in tormenting someone but he's never given me personally a reason to dislike him." Lillian answered truthfully.

Amy collapsed dramatically onto her friends shoulder, "will no one help me protect the weak and stupid? Am I destined to save the world alone?"

* * *

When Lillian walked out of Trish's room it was almost 2am. They had just finished watching the notebook for the 3rd time straight. Already in her PJ's she considered staying then realised she still needed to pack. She was catching an early flight with the rest of the Divas to Hawaii for their latest photo shoot. She walked barefoot down the hall towards the elevator enjoying the freedom the hour provided. She didn't have to worry about her hair or her make up or what she was wearing. No one sober would see her, or so she thought. Hearing the elevator doors open she walked in. Still off in her own thoughts, it wasn't until she heard a cough that she looked up and noticed the Legend Killer.

"Hey." She said giving him a polite smile.

"Hey," He replied his eyes scanning over her body. D_amn she was in shape,_ he thought, "And what's a lady such as yourself doing roaming the hotel at this hour?"

"I'm not roaming," She corrected him shaking her head. She was used to drunk and horny superstars, "I'm going back to my room."

"You can afford to roam though, all the Divas went to be early tonight. Good thing you're not a Diva," He said licking his lips.

Lillian couldn't help but feel a little offended. _I am a diva_ she thought defiantly. "What's your definition of a Diva then?" She asked him boldly.

"A Diva is a gorgeous chick that can take care of herself in the ring, you're more like one of the stagehands," Noticing her look of utter revulsion at his comment, he made sure to add, "A cute stagehand though." Randy took a step towards her in order to study her features more closely, it wasn't as if she was going anywhere.

Lillian couldn't smell any alcohol in his breath as he came closer to her, blue eyes locked on one another. She wasn't quite sure how she would diplomatically push him away, now that she had come to realise he was sober. At that moment the elevator doors opened with a ding, she let out an internal sigh of relief as she slipped past him into the hallway. Randy watched as the demure ring announcer padded quietly to her room, she wasn't beautiful in the mainstream sense like Torrie or Candice but she definitely had a beauty all her own.

Lillian walked around her room grabbing her clothes and stuffing them haphazardly into her bag, she couldn't get Randy's comments out of her mind. She was not _just_ a stagehand. She had been given storylines and her own character. She was as much of a diva as Trish or Victoria! Just because she didn't have a huge chest or got forced into bikini contests didn't make her any less of a diva. It suddenly felt as though all her years in the business meant nothing. His words were what irritated her the most. She felt her initial anger once again course through her veins. Suddenly Amy's words from earlier that night came back to her _'Haven't you ever wanted to take that self-satisfied grin off his face?' _

_If I didn't before I sure as hell want to now, _she thought angrily as she dialled her friend's number. Amy groaned hearing her phone go off, She nudged John lazily not wanting to reach across him. She knew he would be awake, a smile crept to her lips as he reached out and grabbed her phone, pushing the answer button he pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," She mumbled into John's chest, hearing the angry latina's voice she tried her best to discern what she was saying in her drowsy state. After a few moments she felt someone gently tap her awake again. Opening her eyes she saw John and realised she'd drifted back to sleep. Coming to her senses she noticed her friend was still talking.

"…And who does he think he is! Third generation jackass!"

"Lil," Amy interrupted "are you saying you've reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes."

"I knew you'd come over to the dark side soon enough." She laughed wearily. Once they had hung up Amy tried to get back to sleep when she felt a familiar pair of fingers walk across her back.

"What was that all about?" John asked sounding wide awake.

"Do you ever sleep?" Came the redheads reply.

"I have better things to do." He said playing with a strand of her hair.

"If I weren't so in love with you, I'd call you creepy." She said smiling.


	9. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: **So this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but I had fun writing it, fun indeed P. To my lovely reviewers who are the nicotine to my chain writing addiction I thank you with all my little Australian heart: **Tanya50801, babyxbxgirl,MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Ashlee Orton, wwefan01, Lil-Jaydee-x, and Queen Mab 319. **

* * *

Amy's eyes scanned the crowd at the Summerslam party, yes it was that time of the year again. She stopped only when she felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist "I'm right here." John whispered resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That's nice sweetie." Amy murmured back, her eyes still searching. John stepped back in surprise.

"Okay, what's his name? Who's my competition?" He asked following her gaze.

"Lil," She replied suddenly realising what her boyfriend had been asking.

John's brow furrowed as he looked down at his girlfriend, noticing the smirk on her face one instantly appeared on his.

"Did something happen in Hawaii, that I should've also been apart of?"

"Well ya know what they say Johnny, what happens in the Hawaiian hotel room, stays in the Hawaiian hotel room."

Lillian laughed joining the couple "you were looking for me?"

"Yeah about our 'project' I'm thinking we get started today."

"Sounds good." Lillian replied.

"Project?" John asked confused as hell. Lillian looked over at Amy, who looked back at her.

"Well you see babe," She said turning around in his arms "If I told you I…I don't think you'd be too happy."

"Does it involve a _guy_?" He asked slightly intrigued and slightly going into possessive boyfriend mode.

"Yup."

"Does it involve you in direct contact with said _guy_?"

"Ummm…not necessarily." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then it's fine." He said authoritatively before leaning down and stealing a kiss from her noticing the look of defiance growing in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, am I suddenly getting permission from you to—" She stopped when Lillian walked over and whispered.

"Start this and he'll ask more questions." Before walking away. Hearing this Amy nodded, a smile replacing her previous expression. Ignoring John's confusion she pressed her lips onto his, almost automatically he responded tightening his hold around her closing any gap between them. Amy moaned softly into his mouth forgetting the party around her as he deepened their kiss.

"You've got me wrapped around your little finger you know that." he confessed breathlessly against her lips.

Amy only smiled in response.

* * *

_Everybody look at me, me_

_ I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me_

Lillian watched her friend walk up and whisper something to the DJ, within a few moments _Nelly Furtado's "Maneater"_ was playing and she made her way into the crowd of people. It was her time to show the Legend Killer exactly what it was that gave her the title of a Diva. She would bring him to his knees. She flashed her friends a smile as they gathered in a circle around her, with Melina joining her they began to grind attracting the attention of more than their friends. Lillian closed her eyes as she oscillated her hips to the beat. Upon re-opening her eyes she noticed a body parting the sea of people around her. _So predictable_ she thought. Moments later her eyes met with those of the Legend Killers as she winked at him before continuing to lose her inhibitions in the music.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love_

Before long she felt a large pair of hands placed on her hips, she didn't have to look to guess who it was. _Just couldn't help yourself_. Deciding to give him the show of a lifetime she dropped down, making sure to press up against him as much as she could on her way back up, a feeling of satisfaction enveloping her as she heard him groan. "That better a flashlight in your pocket I'm feeling against my back." She purred.

"And what happens if it isn't?" He whispered leaving a trail of tingling kisses down from her ear. Feeling her small body gyrate against his, he couldn't help but get more than a little turned on. Her summer scented perfume was enchanting him, he felt it enter him leaving him completely intoxicated. Her dancing wasn't helping his cause in the least either as he fought to contain his growing desires. The moment he had seen the crowd form around her he wanted her. For this moment, for tonight she would be his and his only.

Turning her around his eyes devoured her form hungrily, as she wrapped an arm around his neck whilst trailing a finger down the side of his face. "What are you thinking Orton?" she asked.

Leaning down so that his lips were brushing hers he replied, "I'm thinking I want a taste of those lips." Before she could protest, he captured them in a kiss fuelled by his need to claim her.

Seconds passed as Lillian let herself drown in his experienced kisses, _remember why your doing this, _she thought as she grabbed Randy's neck with her free hand and pulled him closer. This time, she kissed him back with much needed conviction. Randy couldn't help but wonder if this really was the mild mannered ring announcer he was used to seeing. It was. she still tasted innocent, sweet but fresh, nothing like other girls he had ever been with. He had definitely unlocked a never before seen side to her he thought conceitedly. His arm slid down from around her waist as the other went up her back as she ran a hand through his hair. Before long he found his hand lingering at the hem of her skirt. Did he dare? Damn right he did. Feeling his hand making its way to unwanted territory she decided that was enough for tonight, _now things were going to get fun_. Prying herself out of his grip she whispered, "Room 401" before flashing him a smile and disappearing into the crowd.

Rounding the girls up Lillian went back to her hotel room, it was time to plot phase two. Meanwhile Randy hurried back to the hotel, this was too easy he thought to himself as he took a quick shower. The halls were basically empty and '401' was only around the corner, shrugging his shoulders he put on only his robe and figured he'd take the chance. Taking one last look in the mirror he smirked, thinking of his conquest. His anticipation grew with every passing room, finally he reached 401. Knocking impatiently on the door he couldn't help but call out "Babe the longer you prolong my wait, the longer you'll be screaming my name"

"What the-?" Came the reply from the other side of the door from a voice sounding more like a mans than his conquests for the night. Checking the room number he knew there was no way he was at the wrong place, maybe Lillian was into threesomes? He was drawn back into reality when an obviously annoyed half-naked Viscera opened the door. "This better be good Orton." He snarled

A little surprised at Lillian's choice in a room partner he tried to look into the room "I'm here for Lillian." he finally said.

"Lillian?" The larger man asked, "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"This is 401- her room," Randy said rolling his eyes, "C'mon I don't have all night let me in if you're that desperate I'll let you watch."

"Orton you have finally lost your damn mind! This is my room! Lillian's in 415! Now get the hell out of my sight and let me get back to my own woman." He shouted before slamming the door.

_That little teasing bitch, _he thought to himself, what did she think she was she playing at? At the party it seemed like she was all for spending a night with the Legend Killer, why would she screw around with him like this? Randy stormed down the hallway with the full intent to show the latina exactly what happened when you tease a man like him. Banging on the door he heard muffled voices shushing one another.

"Who is it?" Lillian sang out innocently.

"You damn well know who it is!" He shouted angrily "Lillian! Open the door!"

"Not if you're going to ask like that I'm not." She replied, he could almost hear the laughter in her voice.

"Lillian if you don't open this door I'll take it down myself." He threatened.

"No you won't!" She laughed.

"Try me!" He fumed.

"Hey, moron! Shut up or I'll call management!" One of the other guests shouted.

Randy considered shouting back at the guest but knew he was still on the probation period after his suspension, any complaints could cost him his job. He growled and left but not before leaving a warning. "This is not over!" before he heard a group of Divas laugh out loud from behind the door adding insult to his injured ego.

_you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!_


	10. Two Can Play That Game

**A/N:** I would've had this update up last night but for some reason the site just wasn't working on my computer. I blame secret Russian spies. Once again thank you to all my reviewers you make writing so much more rewarding: Broken Gem, **Lil-Jaydee-x,Tanya50801, Ashlee Orton, wwefan01, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, babyxbxgirl, and MissPhilippinesSuperStar. **

* * *

Trish stuck her head out into the hallway making sure to look both ways.

"It's clear!" She announced. After his _'little'_ outburst last night the girls were determined to guard Lillian from any possible retribution Randy might have planned. The girls walked down to the where the other wrestlers were assembled having breakfast, word had spread fast of their prank and a few of the older wrestlers were delighting in given Randy a hard time.

"So Randy when do I get a visit from you in just your robe looking for sex?" Paul (Levesque) asked.

"You know what's ironic?" Shawn laughed "The Lady Killer got his legend killed by a woman."

"Laugh it up guys," Randy said trying to maintain his composure "The game's only just beginning." His eyes resting on the petite latina currently behind the guard of her friends.

* * *

John caught the wrist of his girlfriend as she passed him. Pulling her onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her, "Something tells me you had something to do with what Lil did to Randy." he said trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Maybe…maybe not," She replied a smirk plastered onto her face "I'll never tell."

"Never?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I think I'm going to have to take you back to our room for further questioning." He said sending her a wink.

"I think I'll exercise my right to silence and possibly an attorney." She said as she tried to slide off his lap only to be drawn back.

"Not so fast, I need to talk to you about this Randy thing." He said seriously.

Rolling her eyes she sighed deeply before presenting him her wrists, "Take me away officer."

John shook his head and walked her into the elevator. By the time they got out they were arguing.

"I get that he's your best friend but Lil's one of my bestfriends!" Amy reasoned.

"So what, you want me ignore the fact that you're all conspiring against him for no damn reason!" He cried out.

"No reason? Babe are you blind? He just wanted to use Lil, he walks around like he owns the entire business and every woman in it!" Amy fumed.

"Before we got together you thought the same thing about me!"

"Well he is your best friend you guys are pretty similar sometimes."

"So are you saying I'm a jackass like Randy?"

"No, I'm saying I love you so you're not! But right now your really making me wonder!"

"So you love me you just don't like me?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to! What would you do if Randy and I were plotting against one of your friends? Think about it Ames, you wouldn't be all that happy! It's amazing the fact that you can't see that, why of all the women in the world did I have to fall for the crazy one?" He shouted.

Amy stopped walking, finally losing her temper she squared her shoulders and stepped up to him slapping him hard across the face she said in a low voice, "I'm with you because I love you, loving you entails liking you stupid! And if you don't like me being loyal to my friends then maybe you shouldn't be with me!" With that she stormed past him into their room and out onto the balcony.

Hearing her words John froze, all the anger he had just been feeling vanished the minute she had said the last five words, he felt his blood run cold. No, he couldn't he thought she wouldn't leave him over something as trivial as this. The problem that seemed so huge a moment ago suddenly didn't even seem to matter, putting a hand on his stinging cheek he felt a thousand thoughts come at him at once. _Did he love her?_ Ofcourse. _Wasn't her loyalty to her friends one of the reasons he fell in love with her?_ Hell yes. _Would he let her go without a fight? _No chance. _Was this that fight?_ Hopefully not.

Amy stared out angrily across the city, she couldn't work out how she felt about anything. She had wanted to take back everything she said a moment after she had said it, but her pride wouldn't let her. But at the same time his words like always had gotten to her, she knew he had a point but she couldn't just ditch her friend. Lillian had been there for her when everything had fallen apart, all her friends had and she loved them for that. But she loved John too. She wipe away a tear of frustration that escaped from her lashes as she closed her eyes and tried to think of a solution. Hearing the door creak open she knew it was John, he walked to the bed and collapsed on it staring up at the ceiling. Within a few moments Amy found herself crawling across the bed to John as he lay waiting for her to lay her head on his chest before he wrapped his arm around her. It was comforting to have her there.

"I'm sorry." She whispered letting a tear fall onto his chest.

"Me too." He whispered back, pulling her closer to him. Hating himself for hurting her over something so stupid.

"I still love you." She continued.

"I still love you more." Their exchange bringing him more comfort as it went on. Amy loved being so close to him again feeling his heat wash over her as he held her, she never felt safer than when she was in his arms. Closing her eyes she inhaled the scent of him wrapping itself around her. No matter what happened between them she would never forget his scent she thought she would probably always compare it and him to every other man she might encounter.

"Does it hurt?" She asked caressing his cheek, as she propped herself onto her elbows.

"Not there." He said putting his hand over hers and placing it over his heart, "More here." He looked up and saw the hurt in her eyes. Pulling her back onto his chest he stroked her back, contemplating their situation.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Going over their dilemma for the millionth time that afternoon it suddenly hit him. _If you can't beat them, join them_. Two could play Amy's game he thought, that way they were even. Looking down he noticed her still in deep thought, "Baby," He whispered, "I think I found an answer." He smiled.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously not wanting to argue with him again.

"You'll see." He smirked.

Amy looked up at him confused "you can't do that!" She pouted, "You can't think of an answer, nudge me then not say anything!"

"Awww maybe if I'm in a good mood later I'll tell you."

"And what mood are you in now?"

"Right now I'm in the mood for make up sex." He smiled before turning over and pinning her down, loving the sound of her laughter as he pressed kisses to her sensitive spots.

* * *

Later that night the girls reluctantly filed out of Lillian's locker room to get their hair and make-up done for the night, being the one to start the show Lillian always got hers done earlier than them. She looked at her watch, she had half an hour before the show started. Grabbing her script she flicked through making sure she had memorised the correct information. She was just going over Chris Masters new stats when she heard the door open, looking up her eyes grew wide. _Uh-oh_. The Legend Killer had been staring at her door all night, waiting for her friends to leave- it would be impossible to get to her otherwise. "Hey there Lillian." He said softly, yet something in his tone told her to be extremely cautious.

"What brings you here Orton?" She asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked walking towards her.

"You need more than a reason, you need a permit." She laughed referring to the clause in his suspension that said he wasn't allowed to associate with any diva without her explicit permission.

"How do I get one of those?" He asked.

She hadn't been concentrating on where she was going, her eyes had been locked with his from the moment he arrived merely stepping back as he took steps forward until he had trapped her against a small desk.

"You'll get it the minute you get the hell outta here." Lillian said, her voice shaking. This man was ten times her size! She had been able to fool him last night but what the hell was she going to do now? Her heart beat quickened as she tried to think of ways to get past him, then it occurred to her. _Let history repeat itself_. Not wanting to be too obvious she figured she would lull him into a false sense of security before taking off.

"I've got a better way," His lips that were smirking only moments ago came crashing down onto hers, she had no choice but to respond, she didn't want to do anything but respond. _I knew she liked me,_ Randy thought with a smile as he set Lillian down on the desk. His hand ran down her smooth exposed thigh. Her legs on either side of him. Randy kissed Lillian with more passion as thoughts of her stunt went through his mind. He didn't care how long it took but he was going to regain his lady killer status starting with her. Running a hand through her hair he tilted her head back allowing him better access to her mouth. Lillian cupped his face and it was her turn to shower light kisses all over his face. She grinned naughtily when she heard Randy moan as she nibbled seductively on his ear.

"I have to get started you know." She whispered

"Yeah." Randy mumbled kissing her neck, his hands sliding under her top.

"No, I mean the show." Lillian laughed trying to push him away but he wouldn't allow it.

"You owe me for last night." He whispered huskily, his hands still roaming over her body. Lillian bit her bottom lip as she considered her next move, seeing the look on her face Randy felt the overwhelming urge to take her once again. Ignoring her protests his hand found what it was looking for, before long he could hear her moaning into his shoulder as she tried to contain herself. _Any minute now_ he thought, he could feel her about to go over when he stopped. Pulling himself away from her he turned around and left. Lillian's eyes shot open, he was gone. She began to shiver slightly noticing the dial for the air conditioning was way too high without Randy's body heat surrounding her. _That bastards trying to get even_ she thought angrily. She still had ten minutes before she had to go out, she had to think of something and fast.

After the show Lillian went straight to Amy's locker room where the girls were gathered "We need to find out everything about him." She said.

"Like what?" Mickie asked.

"Everything. Phone number. Email. Hotel room. Favourite colour. Shoe size." Lillian said urgently, "I have an idea to get back at that jerk."

"Huh? I thought we already got back at him?" Maria said confused.

"He paid me a little visit after you guys left," She saw the wide eyed stares of her friends, "I'm fine guys." She said willing herself not to blush as she thought of her experience. _Damn him_.

By the end of the show the girls had gathered all the information they could from every likely source. Lillian smiled thinking how sweet revenge truly was. Her friends met her in her room and watched over her shoulders as she she signed Randy up to every gay dating website she could find filling out all the information required. Every single gay man in a 50 mile radius would be knocking on his door, calling his phone, and emailing him soon.

Lillian – 2 Randy - 1


	11. Knowing Your Enemy

**A/N:** I'm having fun thinking of different ways the girls can get back at Randy and vice versa, if only I could do this to my ex. as always a BIG thank you to all my reviewers you're the highlight of my mornings: **Lil-Jaydee-x, babyxbxgurl, Edge'sLady1981,** **MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Tanya50801, Queen Mab 319 lil miss consistency P , and OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT. **

* * *

Randy looked in the mirror picking a tiny piece of lint off his shirt he smiled. _Looking good as always,_ he complimented himself. He and Adam would be going out that night to celebrate his victory over Lillian. At that moment he heard his phone vibrate, grabbing it he saw he'd received a message. "Hey sexy wanna chat?" _chat?_ He thought to himself. Y_eah why the heck not,_ a conceited grin came to his face as he began to type his reply, when another message interrupted him. "Hey cutie room 404 was it?" He barely got through reading that message when a succession of others came through. Smiling at his ability to attract 'ladies' even before he entered the club he opened a picture message. His eyes widened in shock as he dropped his phone, there staring at him in all his nakedness was a man he had never seen before. Attached was the comment, "I saw your page and just had to share". _Page? What page?_ At that moment his phone began ringing, closing his eyes to the image he picked up his phone, "Adam that better be you." He said grimacing.

"I'm not Adam Honey, I'm so much better." A very male voice cooed on the other end of the line.

"WHAT?" Randy cried, before hanging up. Only to be called by another number.

"So your looking for a good time huh?" The voice asked him. Another man, _what the hell's going on?_ Randy thought. He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. _Finally Adam,_ he thought gratefully. Opening the door he came face to chest with the tallest 'woman' he had ever seen. Looking up he realised why. This wasn't any woman. Taking a step back he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in Lover?" The 'woman' purred.

"No way in hell!" He cried before shutting the door.

"I knew you'd be too scared, your page just seemed too good to be true."

_What were they all talking about pages for?_ He thought. "What page?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"What page?" The _woman _laughed, "Don't tell me your only gay when you're drunk."

"GAY?" Randy shouted. He was Randall Keith Orton the most hetrosexual man to be given to women.

"Yes, sweetheart gay that's what you are when you put the pictures you did on that site."

"I AM NOT GAY!" He yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sure Sweetie, you're not gay and I'm not wearing a dress and if we sleep together it won't be queer." He said.

"SEX?" Randy was completely lost by this stage when he heard.

"Oh look what the hetro's dragged in." The _'woman'_ sneered.

"Better the hetro's than the fashion police." A second voice bit back. Randy moved closer to the door.

"What's going out there?" He asked somewhat curiously.

"Nothing Love," The first 'woman' said, "Just another queer at your door looking for sex."

"GOD what is wrong with you people!" He cried, "I never went on any site! I never asked for any of you to come here! I'm just waiting for my friend!"

"Oh just a friend is he?" The second visitor asked "It's ok I can do casual sex."

"NO!" Randy shouted running a frustrated hand through his hair "Adam and—"

"Oh Adam cute name." Another man commented.

"Huh! Who are you?" Randy asked.

"Sweetheart you're drawing a lot of attention," The first man said, "Its not just me and Peaches anymore."

Randy took a deep breath and looked into the peephole, staring back at him was a crowd of approximately 30 men dressed in clothes ranging from drag to business suits. He took a look back at his phone that hadn't stopped ringing and buzzing since the first message. He could still hear the voices of the men outside encouraging him to come out as he considered his next move. Wringing his hands nervously he remembered he still had his laptop, opening it up he noticed he had 200 new emails and his account was currently full. They were all from the same website. Clicking on the first one he saw a picture of a near naked man, screwing his eyes shut he pressed escape and breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes to see it gone. Scrolling through the site that the emails came from his eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw photo's of him posted all over and suggestive comments placed below them. Clamping a hand over his mouth he tried to hold back a gasp. Scanning his address book he found Adam's email, _what the hell am I going to say to him? Sorry can't make it tonight I'm hiding from queers?_ At that moment he got an instant message from Lillian.

_"Hey Randy, I thought about what you said and you're right I do owe you but since I'm going out with my friends tonight I don't think I'll be able to give you what's owing. So being the generous woman I am I've gone to the trouble of securing for you a range of willing partners more your taste. Enjoy. Lil x"_

And with that she signed off.

_Her! God I should've known,_ he cursed. Pacing around his room Randy tried his best to come up with a logical way to tell all these men he wasn't gay. An hour later he was exhausted and laying on his bed, all hope of going out was lost, whilst still contemplating his next move he heard a familiar voice.

"Aye Randy, come out of the closet man."

"Adam! Is that you?" He cried out to the Canadian.

"Yeah Bud," He said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shit thank god you're here man," He breathed a sigh of relief "So how many guys are out there?"

"Oh about 20 guys, and at least 10 men who think they're women."

A third voice interrupted their conversation, "So _this_ is Adam, yeah he's cute." Suddenly he heard Adam yelp.

"RANDY! LET ME IN NOW!" He cried out desperately, looking in the peephole again he saw Adam staring right back wide eyed as ever. He was going to have to for the sake of his friend. Reluctantly Randy opened the door slightly only to have Adam squeeze through in an instant before shutting the door immediately. He could hear the collective 'awww's' of disappointment from the men on the other side of the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You know how in some stores there's the look but don't touch policy? THEY LOOKED AND TOUCHED!" He shouted running a hand through his mane.

* * *

The next morning Lillian went over to Victoria's room where the girls would be holding their next meeting. She felt a large satisfied smile come to her face as she thought of the havoc she caused the night before.

In Lillian's hotel room however three superstars were taking a good look around, fully intent on getting revenge.

"Cute things." Randy commented.

"Yeah, until they're all over the place and you have no idea where your stuff is." John laughed.

"So where to you think she keeps her lingerie?" Adam asked looking under her bed, as the other two rolled their eyes.

"C'mon we better do this fast Ames said she'd be back by midday" John said staring up his watch.

The men had decided that since Lillian had ruined Randy's chances of getting 'any' last night, they would ruin hers for the future. Equipped with iron on labels that read "I HEART RANDY" and "RANDY'S GIRL" they proceeded to grab every piece of clothing she owned and ironed on a label on the most visible spot.

Randy lay back on Lillian's bed, he could smell the scent of her perfume surrounding him as his head hit the pillow. In his hand was a photo album he had found in her luggage, it was full of pictures of her friends and family. _Sweet girl,_ he thought as he saw a picture of her and who looked like her grandpa. Reaching the last photo he smiled, _I'll be taking this_. It was a photo of her stretched out on a couch asleep.

"So when did you get domesticated" Adam asked John who he was doing the ironing with.

"Amy taught me a day or two ago, where'd you learn?"

"From Amy after my first divorce." He said almost beginning to reminisce.

* * *

Later that day Lillian returned to her hotel room, she was supposed to be out in an hour to meet the girls so they could drive up to the house show together. Grabbing whatever her hands touched first she ran into the shower. Afterwards she looked in the mirror, her eyes caught on something, turning her back to the mirror she saw "LRIG S'YDNAR" huh? Taking her top off she read it correctly 'Randy's girl' when the hell did she ever get a top like that? Walking over to her suitcase she looked for another top laying them out she soon realised they all said something to do with Randy. At least her skirts and jeans were safe? Right? But even they had an iron on label. Letting out a frustrated growl she grabbed her phone. "Ames they got into my room!"

* * *

Amy got off the phone from her friend, running a hand through her hair she began looking through her clothes for something that would fit the petite latina.

"Whatcha dddooiinngg?" John asked casually.

"Finding something for Lil to wear, Randy put his name all over her clothes." She said as she continued to look, finding a few things she walked to the door with John close behind.

"Geez I wonder who did that." He said with a smirk before stealing a kiss and pushing her out the door. A little puzzled by John's behaviour Amy continued down to Lillian's room where the other Diva's were.

"How could he have known I wouldn't be here?" Lillian fumed.

"More importantly since when did he iron?" Trish said, knowing well of Randy's domestic disabilities.

Amy sat silently amongst her friends as she began to realise the answer to both those questions "Oh shit."

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"It was John." She muttered as her mind went back to the day before.

_John stood in front of Amy "How's this one?" He asked pointing to his T-shirt and posing for her as she rolled her eyes. _

"_It's wrinkled." She replied._

"_What? So now it has to clean AND wrinkle free?" He exasperated as he took it off and handed it to her. He watched her intently as she began to iron out the wrinkles, walking up behind her he put his chin on her shoulder and asked her childishly "Will you always be here to iron out my wrinkles?" _

_Grabbing his arm from around her waist she placed it on top of the iron then placed her hand on top and began ironing again. _

_"This is kinda fun." He said after a while._

"_Yeah, it's how I made my top." She said pointing to what she was wearing._

"_You ironed on a picture?" He asked intrigued, "How does that work?"_

"_Theres a place you can get transfer paper, once you get that all you need is a design and an iron. Simple."_

"That jackass is helping Randy!" She cried.

* * *

That night after the show Amy walked into her room with John, "I still can't believe you would do that, I thought I knew you Mr. Cena"

"Oh baby you do, just know that two can play your little game and it's scientifically proven that the men will win." He said smugly as he pulled her towards him.

"Really now? And who conducted this survey exactly?" She asked putting a hand to his chest and pushing him away everytime he came in for a kiss.

"I did and I'm trying to conduct another," He said as he again lent down to kiss her but once again was pushed away "But you're making it very difficult."

"I don't feel inclined to help you, you're the enemy." She whispered letting him closer.

"But you're sleeping with the enemy." He smiled against her lips glad that he had gotten this close.

"Not any more." She laughed as she pushed him away just before he could steal a kiss, "The enemy sleeps on the couch!"

"You'll be back," He shouted as she walked into the bathroom shaking her head.

John lay on the couch in the darkness "AMMMMMMMEEESSSS…I can't sleep."

"You never sleep anyway." She said still wide awake.

"AMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSS I have nothing to play with."

"Oh trust me you have something." She laughed.

"AMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSS I promise I won't bite…much."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," She said stifling a laugh trying to sound as sleepy as she could. An hour later she still wasn't asleep, tiptoeing out of bed she walked over to the couch John was _'sleeping'_ on. Laying down next to him she felt his arm come around her, _that's better_ she thought.

"She returns. They always return." She heard John whisper, pulling away for a moment she looked at him before his face cracked into a wide childish grin.

"Idiot." She said before burying her head in his chest.


	12. Revenge

**A/N:** Sorry this update was a bit delayed, I've got the HSC next month (university entrance exam) and I had a heap of work to hand in. But it did give me lots of thinking time for upcoming chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers as always I write for you: **Edge'sLady1981, babyxbxgirl, Ashlee Orton, Tanya50801, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Lil-Jaydee-x, Tanya50801, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, and Queen Mab 319.**

* * *

Lillian woke up early that morning mischief on her mind and prank pulling fingers intertwined as she walked down to the Gym, where no doubt she found her good friend Stephanie McMahon-Levesque eager to burn off the weight she had put on during her pregnancy. Casually walking towards her she smiled innocently up at her friend.

"Ok what do you want?" Steph asked laughing and shaking her head. She knew that smile.

"Me? Want something?" Lillian asked incredulously.

"You've got that smile on your face."

"Darn smile," Lillian said dramatically snapping her fingers, "Gave Ames away when she first approached me."

"Smiling is contagious, terrible thing isn't it?" Stephanie replied laughing.

"Who'd have thought it? Meanwhile there is a reason I'm here," She watched the youngest McMahon raise an eyebrow, "I need to attend that appearance Randy's going to, for the sake of the WAR!"

"That can be arranged but I need a little something in return." A devious smile playing on her lips.

"Name it."

"Someone to baby-sit tonight after the show."

"I'm your girl."

"It's been nice doing business with you Ms. Garcia."

"Likewise."

They both laughed as they shook hands and Lillian walked out with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Randy leant against his car as he waited outside for whoever was meant to be going to the signing with him, tapping his foot impatiently he scrunched his eyebrows when he saw Lillian walking towards him, "And what are you doing here?"

"Apparently going to the signing with you," She said smiling sweetly "So lets go my cars over there." She said beginning to walk towards it, only to have an arm come around her waist and pull her back.

"Oh no we're not taking that chick car, get in, I'm driving"

"Mine has GPS." She shot back

"My GPS is in my head." He said opening the door and practically throwing her inside.

One hour later Lillian stormed into the shopping centre where the signing was to take place they were _just_ on time, "Mental GPS my ass!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Babe can I help it if all the streets look the same around here." Randy replied running to catch up with her.

"Yes! You can it's called asking for directions!"

"Who needs direction? I got us here on time didn't I?" he said regaining his smug exterior.

"Only just." She said before immersing herself in the crowd of fans that came rushing towards them.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Amy and company were sweet-talking the man at the front desk. Minutes later they had scored Randy's room key and were making their way to his room with supplies in hand. Searching through his clothes the girls began separating the colours. It was time to do some laundry. Boiling a pot of water they placed each item of clothing into the pot.

"Shrinkage comes in so many delightful forms," Victoria laughed, as she placed the wet clothes out onto the balcony to drip dry before finishing the process in at the Laundromat.

* * *

That afternoon after the signing an exhausted Lillian fell into her seat next to Randy glad to be going back to the hotel where if she was lucky she could get a few hours rest before venturing out to Raw. Randy sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot, he couldn't help but steal glances over at the woman next to him. She had been pretty amazing all day. She was upbeat and perky even to the last fan. A smile came to his face as she pouted in her sleep. He continued to drive along the desolate highway that would take them back to their hotel in the next town. Halfway from their destination Randy noticed the cars oil light begin to blink, hoping he could stretch it until they reached the town he continued to drive. He kept thinking back to the day he had spent with Lillian, laughing quietly to himself when he remembered how she drew devil features onto all of his photo's after she signed them for fans before passing it onto him. Or the faces she made to make him laugh out loud to ruin any photo's of him attempting to do his trademark smirk. Randy's attention was brought back to the road however when he felt his car begin to lose power, coming to a screeching halt towards to end. Steam was coming out from under the hood as he cursed running a hand over his face. Getting out of the car he popped the hood staring down at his problem as the steam came billowing out.

A few minutes later a still drowsy Lillian sauntered over to him "what's up?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I think I need to change the oil?" He said reaching towards where the steam had been coming out from earlier.

"Don't its probably still hot." She warned.

"Lil go back into the car, I'm a guy I know this stuff," He said reaching in only to withdraw his hand quickly moments later "Oww shit! It's still hot!" He cursed as the latina rolled her eyes. "Go ahead say it." He said still nursing his hand.

"Say what? I told you so? How could I I'm just a girl remember? There's no way I could have grown up with brothers or anything." She smirked, "Now c'mon give me your hand." She said reaching out to him only to have him pull away as if she was going to burn him like the oil chamber had. Shaking her head she walked back to her seat and grabbed a tube from inside her handbag. Motioning for him to come over she held out the tube for him to see, "Burn Cream," She said slowly "I'm not going to kill you." She gave him a smile as she leant against the car waiting for him to make up his mind. He moved closer to her but still held his hand away,

"Do you promise not to do anything crazy?" He asked cautiously.

"Consider this a temporary truce," She said taking the hand that was presented to her, gently applying the cream she pulled the silk scarf that had been in her hair, folded it a few times so that the RANDY'S GIRL was on the top and applied it to his hand. Tying it tightly she finished it off with a kiss and handed her work back to him. It wasn't until then that she noticed how much closer he had gotten to her, something about the way he was looking a her sent a shiver down he spine as she pressed herself harder against the car. Hoping to break the tension she grabbed her phone "Shouldn't we call AAA or something?"

"Yeah, if I could get any reception," He said still staring down at her the way he was before. Whipping out her phone Lillian held it up in the air, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get reception," She said waving it about until she heard the familiar ring of her phone coming back to life, immediately she began dialling Amy's number only to have Randy pull the phone from her hands.

"Oh no you don't! We're calling AAA and you're not going to tell your friends we'll be late. God knows what they'll do," He said holding the phone high above her head as she jumped up to get it.

_Too late, _she thought mischievously. Putting a hand on his chest she tried to gain some leverage towards getting her phone only to have him press himself against her completely trapping her between the car and his body "What?" She spluttered.

"Shhhh," He whispered, "Daddy has to make a call be a good girl and stop squirming your not a worm." He smirked seeing the anger in her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid Orton!" She cried out before he placed his free hand over her mouth and held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, sending her kisses as she glared at him. Finishing up the call he could see that she had calmed down slightly from before "If I take my hand away will you be good?" He asked loving the fiery look in her eyes she got every time he cajoled her so patronisingly. He was rudely pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her bite down on his hand pulling it away quickly he shook his hand trying to get the blood back to the offended area. "You really are nuts." He said looking at his hand then back at the latina who was now smiling sweetly up at him.

"I really can't help it," She said rolling her eyes "The question is what do you plan on doing about it?"

Smiling back down at her he couldn't resist doing what he was about to, not now, in the position she was in. He'd be a fool to pass it up. Dropping his head down he pressed his forehead to hers, "I have a pretty good idea." He whispered.

Lillian recognised the look in his eyes she tried to squirm out of her current position but it only endeavoured him to further pin her against the car. Challenging her one last time with his gaze he claimed her lips in a kiss fill with pent up frustration and desire, he didn't know why he wanted her so bad at that moment but he did and he had her now. Lillian responded at the urgency of his need. She could never put much resistance to him, at all and she hated herself for it. Her mouth opening to receive his tongue, she welcomed its driving force that had her neck snapping back. She hated everything about him but she loved the feel of him against her, the way he held her, how he could send a chill down her spine with just a glance. They continued that way until she heard someone clear their throat very loudly. She pulled away immediately as her cheeks turned crimson, realising the AAA guy had arrived. Randy turned to talk to him while she buried herself into his chest trying her best to regain her composure and alleviate the colour in her cheeks.

When the man finally went back to his truck to get some papers Randy looked down at the latina hiding in his chest "Having fun down there?" He asked stifling a laugh, loving how embarrassed she got simply getting caught making out by someone she would probably never see again.

"Yes, in fact I'd like to stay." She announced her words slightly muffled as she refused to look up.

* * *

Randy walked to his suitcase, a towel wrapped around his waist as he grabbed for any shirt to wear on his way to RAW that night. Throwing the item over her his he attempted to get his arms through but barely got his head in. Confused he threw it off, _I haven't been training any harder_ he thought mystified by his sudden inability to fit into a shirt he had worn only the week before. Running a stressed hand through his hair he stared at his clothes that now lay strewn over his bed, none of them fit! Grabbing the jeans he had worn that day he picked up the largest of his now tiny shirts. The rest of the night was going to be interesting he thought as he headed straight down to his car fully intent on finding Lillian.

Pacing the corridor Randy was sure he would see Lillian come out of the make-up room soon enough. Within a few minutes she did, wearing one of Victoria's tops with what seemed like Maria's jeans because both looked big on the small woman.

"Lillian!" He called out. Taking a look over her shoulder she noticed his 'snug' attire and let out a laugh before continuing up the corridor. "Lil wait up!" But she just kept walking. "Mrs. Lillian Orton will you stop for one second?" He whispered into her ear having caught up with her.

"Mrs. Orton? That's your mum, I'm Ms. Garcia to you!" She said her eyes focused on his shirt which looked ready to tear apart.

"It got your attention didn't it? And anyhow Lil Orton has a ring to it. People could call you Lilo."

"Lilo? Wouldn't that make you Stitch?"

"Cute little guy isn't he?"

"He's got four arms, he's blue and he's an alien experiment. Hey you're right that is you!" She laughed yet again, out witting Orton was a riot. At that moment the chairman of the board Vincent Kennedy McMahon was walking through the halls his eyes caught onto the two superstars one in clothes much to large for her and the other in clothes much too small.

Sighing in dismay he approached them "Kids I don't know much about the fashion trends right about now but what I do know is that, Miss Garcia should be the one in the tight clothes and you Mr. Orton need to be in something that doesn't make you look like your in severe pain," He said looking the Superstar and Diva who were currently trying their hardest not to laugh. "I'm instructing the two of you to go shopping after RAW tonight and for the love of god buy some proper fitting clothes."

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison.

_This is going to be interesting,_ Lillian thought.


	13. Happy Families

**A/N:** Hello ladies, well yet another chapter is up and I'm finding myself writing in any spare time I can find. Damn studies, school finishes in 3 weeks but exams are soon after so updates may get a bit slower. But have no fear I do intend on continuing this story long after the exams. To my three faithful reviewers **Queen Mab 319,** **babyxbxgurl and Ashlee Orton **I'd like to personally thank you for sticking by this chapter wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you.

* * *

"Get ready to go lingerie shopping Lilo," Randy sang out as he walked into Lillian's locker room after RAW. Turning around Lillian saw the look of surprise on the Legend Killers face as his eyes fell on the gurgling bundle in her arms. "What's that?" He asked taking a step back.

"Well Randall, you see when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much they-"

"No I meant who's is that?" he asked shaking his head and taking another step back as she took one forward

"She's not going to bite you," The Latina laughed, "Her names Aurora Rose, she's Steph and Paul's baby."

"That's it?" He asked taking half a step towards her, "I thought she'd be…bigger…and …angrier" He thought aloud.

"Awww but look at her," She said bringing the baby closer to him, "How could something so sweet be anything like that." She blew the baby a few kisses.

"She is pretty cute," He said staring at the baby in her arms with curiosity that proceeded to stare back at him in much the same way. A smile that had been playing on his lips as he stared at her began to grow with every passing moment before he was smiling broadly at little Aurora, eliciting a delighted squeal from newest McMahon.

"Somebody's falling in love." Lillian sang, as she watched him.

"How can't I, look at her." He laughed as the baby yawned stretching its tiny arms out.

* * *

Randy held Aurora in his arms poking her nose gently, "You need to help me get that woman in there," He said turning her towards the fitting room Lillian was in. Her dimpled face began to screw up as he recognised the possibility that she was about to cry. Quickly he began rocking her gently back to calm- whispering, "If you do I'll buy you all the toys in the world and then some, how's that sound?" Feeling her begin to drool on his shoulder he lifted her away, holding her at arms length "Do we have a deal Cutie?" Her response was a dimpled smile.

"Having fun there?" A voice asked, looking up he saw the Latina in new low rise jeans and a simple Black tank top, noticing his eyes scanning her body she purposely twirled around for him "Yes? No?" She asked hoping to turn his stare into words.

"Hell yes!" He said admiring how she could make the simplest outfit look so damn sexy. What was wrong with him he thought he'd seen some of the hottest women in the world with less on. He waited a few more minutes before she came out again dressed in her regular clothes.

The trio continued along the stores with Lillian picking out clothes for him. Spotting a sexy Calvin Klein shirt she pulled out his size and held it up to Aurora "What do you think? Can Randy pull off pink?"

"Of course he can." Randy replied.

"Good," She said as she tossed it into the pile of shirts in his hands "Now go try them on and prove to the world that I should be a personal shopper to the stars."

As she waited for him to re-emerge Lillian walked along the racks casually talking to Aurora, "What do you think of him?" She asked the bundle in her arms who blew a spit bubble in reply. "Yeah, he is a bit of a jerk but he has his good moments and he seems to be crazy about you." she cooed. Hearing his voice Lillian looked across to the fitting room entrance, there he was flirting as always with the assistant. She rolled her eyes she noticed she did that a lot when she was with Randy _and he wonders why I don't take him seriously,_ she thought to herself.

At that moment her phone rang balancing Aurora in one arm and her shopping bags and phone in the other she answered. It was Chad. She had met him a few weeks ago when he began as the new chiropractor for RAW, he was a sweet guy and not bad on the eyes at all she thought. They had discussed catching a movie together for the longest time but Randy's recent advances and Chad's 24 hour status had them constantly rescheduling. "Yeah I'm free tomorrow…I'd love to…ok see you then." She said.

"Who was that?" A voice behind her asked.

"No one you need to worry about." She said curtly, still a little annoyed at his play at the assistant. She didn't even know why she was annoyed.

"Hear that cutie, mamma's cheating on us." He whispered to the infant.

"No, mamma's left holding you while Daddy hits on the barely legal assistant." She said looking straight at Randy.

Who held up his hands in defence "Daddy was politely rejecting the barely legal assistant."

"Sure he was."

"Wanna search me? I don't have her number or anything." He said slightly annoyed.

"You just want my hands all over you." Lillian said with a glare.

Realising the futility of their argument he changed his tactic, "Oh I see why you're so angry," he said with a smirk, "You're jealous." He could deal with her rational anger better.

"No I'm going out with Chad tomorrow I don't have time to be jealous," She replied "So get your things so we can leave. I need sleep."

"The chiropractor? Chad? Is that who called? You're actually considering him over me?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"No. I never considered you." Lillian said before taking the clothes from him and his wallet and walking to the register. An elderly man who had been watching the couple for a while walked slowly over to the younger man.

"Having trouble with your wife are you son?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah you could say that." Randy replied, he couldn't put his finger on it but something about her going out on a date with Chad and her last words had him feeling something he had never felt before.

"Just tell her how much you love her and your daughter and she'll come to her senses, sometimes women have a strange way of realising things." The older man assured him.

"Thanks," Randy said as he ran to catch up to the Diva. "So how long have you been seeing CHHAAADD." He asked falling in step with her.

"I haven't tomorrows the first date." She replied having cooled off from before. She wanted to pretend she'd never said what she had earlier.

"So I still have a chance," he whispered into her ear once they had reached the car. Lillian shivered slightly in the night wind as she held Aurora closer to her shielding her from it, before she felt her body heat increase as Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" he asked.

"We should get her to bed" Lillian said changing the subject after hearing the infant yawn again before letting out a series of amused gurgles "what are you doing back there?"

"Nothing." He said as he continued making faces at the baby.

"I guess it's just your face then." She laughed as she opened the car door and placed Aurora into her car seat.

Walking into Lillian's hotel room Randy placed the now sleeping bundle onto the bed, before helping Lillian with the bags. He watched her as she walked over and lay next to the tiny body on her bed, he didn't know what it was but watching her with Aurora that made him want her. Not sexually but just want her, she was so unlike any woman he had ever been with in his life and she didn't want him. He felt a pang of hurt run through his body. Randy Orton was hopelessly lost.

An hour later Stephanie and Paul turned up to pick up their daughter, picking up the precious bundle they silently left as Randy showed them out. Both baby and babysitter were fast asleep on her bed. Randy brushed a lock of hair away from her face before he placed a kiss onto her temple.

* * *

Lillian woke up she had never had a more pleasant nights sleep. Sliding out of bed she walked over to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror having realised she was still in the same clothes as last night. On her way her eyes caught something on her couch, walking over she realise it was not quite something but someone. Someone who was very much awake and looking up at her, "What are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused.

"Being a gentleman." He said simply before pulling her onto him, she let out a yelp as she landed.

She could feel both their hearts beating, hers from the scare, but his…she wasn't too sure about. Staring into his eyes she knew what he wanted. _This is so like him_ she thought, he couldn't stand the idea of someone else succeeding where he had failed. Placing her hand on his chest she attempted to push herself off him only to have him turn and pin her under him. Taking a last look into her eyes he dropped his head to the nape of her neck teasing the skin with his teeth he felt her body push up against his. Continuing his assault on her body he felt her writhe under him, she would give up soon he thought. Lillian couldn't help but want him at that moment but a voice in her head kept screaming, _you're about to go on a date with another man in an hour,_ but feeling his lips devouring hers in kisses filled with dominance and passion she found herself losing the battle of wills.

"What happened to being a gentleman?" She whispered breathlessly as he moved to remove her top, "You do know I'm about to go out with Chad." She tried to suppress the smirk that came to her lips as she saw him scowl at the mention of the other man.

"After you fell asleep _Chad_ called again and told me he couldn't make your date so it's over and you can spend the day with me." He said replacing the scowl with a smile.

"He did not." Lillian responded dismissively as she crawled out from under him. But just to make sure she tucked her phone into her pocket. Whilst getting ready for her shower Lillian quickly messaged Chad to make sure they were still on for that morning. An hour later there was a knock at the door, sticking her head out of the bathroom Lillian motioned towards the door as Randy groaned and rolled off the couch, still in his boxers he smirked when he thought about what Chad would think seeing him like this in his dates room.

Opening the door he locked eyes with the young chiropractor, "Yeah what do you want?" He asked rudely.

"I'm here to see Lillian." Chad replied somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, not gonna happen _Chad,_" Randy sneered, "She doesn't need a massage right now, well not one from you. I've got this one covered."

"I'm actually going out with her- I just came to pick her up." He explained.

"Well isn't that nice," Randy said holding a hand to his heart "But lets get one thing straight, Lilo is mine and if you touch her I'll make sure you never work in this business again. If you break her heart I'll break your neck."

The younger man gulped noticeably, "We're just friends really." He said almost stumbling over his words.

"I bet this is just a pity date, she's a Diva for gods sake!"

"I'm glad you've changed your opinion." Lillian said walking past him and out the door.

Watching her walk away with someone else ate away at him. He glared daggers into the other mans back; he wanted to cut that annoying male model out of the picture and keep her for himself. Sure they drove each other crazy but he liked her kind of crazy, it made sense to him. Randy fell back onto his couch he couldn't think straight, he had hoped going to the gym would take his mind off 'Lilo' and help him work his frustrations out. But his mind just kept going back to seeing her walk away. Why did it matter so much? Never in his entire life had Randy Orton ever been second best in a woman's heart, it just wasn't possible. _Was it?_


	14. Realisations

**A/N: **Oh how I missed my readers! It's good to have you guys back. I had fun writing this chapter, it's longer most of the other chapters. I think I got a bit carried away lol. So once again this is for all my lovely reviewers you keep the chapters coming with your inspiring reviews, I just do a little writing, so you are thanked: **Ashlee Orton, Lil-Jaydee-x, Queen Mab 319, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Tanya50801 and babyxbxgirl **(you're the reason for the inflation of my ego hehe)**  
**

* * *

Amy walked along the hotel corridor eager to get back to the room she was sharing with John. She had news. Quickly opening the door she spotted John walking out of the bathroom, running up she jumped on his back. Laughing when she heard him groan audibly "Honey what are you doing?" He asked once he regained his balance whilst carrying her on his back.

"Surprise sex." She laughed placing her hands over his eyes.

"Sex sounds great but I need to get us both to the bed before that can happen so lets lose the hands." He said shaking his head hoping to get the hands off.

"Nah, it's more fun this way." Reaching the bed safely John eagerly shook his girlfriend off his back before joining her, tearing his shirt off he set to work on her top discarding it quickly he began fiddling with her bra stopping only when her laughter became so hard that it was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"We're not having sex are we?" He asked suddenly realising what she was doing "Damn it Ames that's the second time this week! You can't keep doing this to get my attention," He cried obviously frustrated, "Its just plain mean!" He said burying himself in her cleavage.

"Well you should've thought about that before you tuned out the other week." She said enjoying her new game.

"I'm not talking to you until I get some." He mumbled.

"Good then you can listen. Randy loves Lillian." She announced watching as her boyfriends head shot up.

"What!"

"I saw him read Chad the riot act before Lil went out with him and afterwards he didn't seem too happy."

"Chad? The chiropractor? She picked him over Randy?"

"What's wrong with Chad?" She asked holding his head in her hands.

"He's so preppy and male model looking. And his names _Chad._" John said disgusted.

"I think he's kinda cute." Amy smiled knowing how he would react.

"YOU WHAT? Are you telling me I have to compete with that Dawson's Creek reject?" He fumed propping himself up on his elbows, "First you cripple me with unfulfilled promises of sex and now I have to fend off a kid who only hit puberty last week." Noticing her smile growing he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, "You love playing games with my head don't you." He laughed playfully biting her neck.

"It never gets old," She giggled, "Now let go I have news to spread."

"No, I really don't think I want to just yet." He said kissing a trail down her body before coming back up to capture her lips, he had only had her the night before but he always wanted her. That's just how it was. She struggled against his hold, he knew she loved wrapping her arms around his neck or running her hands through his hair but he wanted to torment her a little like she had done to him earlier. Putting both her wrists into one hand he unhooked her bra with the other.

"You're getting good at this." Amy commented casually trying to sound as unaffected by his actions as possible.

"I've had a lot of practise." He laughed taking in her flushed appearance before bringing his lips down onto hers parting them to delve at the sweetness within, his tongue duelling with hers, challenging her to overcome him in a graphic imitation of the ultimate intimacy to come.

Amy exhaled deeply as she tried to catch her breath, her head lay on John's chest trying to find a rhythm as it rapidly raised and fell. He always had way more energy during their morning activities. "Do you think he knows?"

"Knows what?" John asked as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"That he's jealous, that he loves her." She replied.

"Love? Randy? Baby I'm sure he likes her a lot but love-" He stopped when he saw the look on her face, "Not that you should be worried about him hurting Lil because I'm sure he likes her more than that, to do that to her." He added quickly.

"Why don't you find out." It was more of an order than a question.

"How? Guys don't exactly talk about their feelings, unless they're going out of their mind." At that moment John's phone began to ring, checking the caller ID Amy handed it to him. It was Randy.

"Hey man I need your help," He said sounding desperate "I think I'm going crazy." Hearing this John's jaw almost dropped causing Amy to push herself up and straddle his waist in the hopes of hearing the conversation better.

"Crazy? What happened?" John asked his voice measured out.

"It's Lillian. She's in my head. She's doing things to me. I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she's put a spell on me," Randy cried irrationally, "Ask Amy if Lillian's a witch! Tell her if they put a spell on me as a prank I wont retaliate if they just take it off."

John held back a laugh, "Tell me man, when you see her with other guys do you feel an indescribable amount of irrational anger? Do you find yourself saying stupid things and rejecting perfectly dateable girls when she's around?"

"Yeah! Man all of that! And all I want to do is be around her and the other night I saw her with Aurora and I was thinking about the type of mom she'd make! I dunno what's happening to me!" The younger man practically shouted.

"Dude, you're in love," John laughed finally "and you're jealous by the sounds of it."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, "You're working for the girls aren't you? You've turned on me, we've been friends for years and you finally betray me. No…wait you're crazy!"

"I might be crazy but at least I'm with the woman of my dreams." He said winking at Amy who blushed slightly and looked away, "Whenever I'd see her with other guys even if they were friends I'd lose it. Because she was with them and I didn't stand a chance is that kind of like how you feel?"

"Yeah," Came the defeated reply at the other end, "What should I do?"

"Don't blackmail her." He said immediately.

"Err…I didn't plan on I'm not that stupid." He said irately.

"Shut up." John said pushing Amy off him who was laughing at his earlier comment.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just do all that stuff you usually do to get a girl." John said trying to think of ways to be romantic.

"Uh I usually just tell them my name and they're all over me." Came the reply.

"Oh…then you might want to ask Ames or the girls."

"But they're the enemy," Randy whined almost childishly "Can't you ask them?"

"Once again Randall I've already got my girl, you need to swallow some of your massive pride and ask the ladies for some help. They're not that scary after a while."

"John…"

"Ok so they still scare the holy hell outta me but they care about Lil and if you can convince them you're the guy for her then they'll help you out." He said remembering his experience with the girls earlier that year.

Randy sighed as he hung up, was he really in love? Is this what it felt like? He felt miserable, love was meant to make you feel good. But then when he was with Lillian he usually felt really good. Tapping his forehead against the wall he tried to think of a way to prove to Lillian he was everything she wanted. Then it hit him, Chad was a 24-hour chiropractor meaning Randy could call him right now and he wouldn't be able to refuse. The date would have to end early and Lillian would come running back to him. Dialling Chad's number he smiled smugly to himself "Hey Chad, it's Randy I've got this massive pain in my lower back, I think you should come up right now."

Chad looked to his date uneasily, "Randy I…uh…are you sure it's bad enough for me to have to come right now?"

"Is it Randy? My Randy?" Lillian asked, seeing him nod she took the phone off him.

"Hey Lilo, my Lilo it is _your_ Randy." He laughed.

"Shut up, listen Randy I know you're bored and haven't been laid in a month but please find other ways to entertain yourself." She cried.

"Have you even stopped to consider I might be in real pain?" He asked feigning hurt.

"You're not in real pain. You are _being_ a real pain." She said before hanging up.

_That went well_ a sarcastic voice in his head commented. Reluctantly he picked up his phone again and began dialling Amy's number, he was going to have to ask the girls. Twenty minutes later they had all arrived to his room. "I don't really know why I called you guy's but I have a problem and I heard you could help," He said uneasily as the girls looked him over with scepticism. "The thing is that well, I can't stop thinking about Lilo and I don't even know why."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Victoria asked scrutinising his statement.

"Because if this was any other girl I'd be in the nearest club looking for the fastest replacement. But I'm not I'm here swallowing my pride and asking you guys to help me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't even stay mad at her for long for the pranks you guys pull. I'm losing my mind." He cried. This wasn't the cocky bastard they were used to seeing. The girls exchanged looks before nodding at Amy.

"Yeah we'll help you Orton, but first I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Leading Randy to the balcony she made sure the other girls followed them. Getting him nice and close to the railing she opened her mouth to speak providing the much needed distraction for Victoria to spear Randy. Surprisingly he got knocked off his footing, almost flying over the top of the rails. But '_luckily_' the girls caught him so that only half his body was hanging off the balcony. Holding on tightly to his jeans the girls smiled deviously, they had done this before. Randy looked down as he dangled in the air five floors from the ground.

"What the hell are you crazy bitches doing!" He shouted screwing his eyes shut the fear evident in his voice.

"Laying some ground rules" Trish shouted from the top of the balcony.

* * *

That afternoon Lillian sat with her friends in Amy's room, they had kicked out John under the premise of it being a _'Girls night in'_ and were currently discussing her dating situation.

"So then Randy calls and pretends he has a back ache or something just because he's bored!" Lillian said shaking her head, "I swear it's like he thinks the world revolves around him!"

"How are you and Randy, by the way?" Amy asked hoping to approach the possibility of Lillian having feelings for Randy.

"God I don't know when I'm with him and he's not being a complete idiot it's fun," She said thinking about the time they had spent together recently, "And he actually thinks I'm a Diva now so that's mission's been accomplished. But I can't help but think maybe he's just doing all of this because I'm one of the first women to actually reject him."

"So you think he's only in it for the chase?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah and I don't want to believe him because I know it's all a game to him." Lillian continued.

"How did he react to Chad?" Trish asked trying to gauge Lillian's perception of Randy's level of attachment to her.

"Not all that well but it was probably because he has competition from someone he wouldn't even consider." The facts didn't look good for Randy Amy thought, she was going to have to do it.

"Actually I think he might like you." Amy confessed to the faux surprise of the other girls "Now you have to swear I didn't tell you but he called John this morning really bent outta shape over you being with Chad," She saw the look of curiosity on her friends face and continued, "He basically admitted to John without realising it that he was couldn't stop thinking about you and that he was jealous."

"No way, there's no way Randy Orton said that," Lillian said shaking her head "He probably knew you would be with John and said what he hoped you'd over hear." She kept shaking her head, hoping all her reasoning would change what she had just heard.

"Lil, for all he knew I could've been anywhere, face it the guys fallen for you and I didn't know if I should've told you but with him not having a damn clue how to admit his feelings and you in constant denial I had to do something." she said.

"You're wrong Ames, he can have any girl in the world the only reason he wants me so bad is because he can't have me."

"How can you be so sure, maybe Ames is right? Maybe you're the one?" Maria said urging Amy's theory.

"He does go out of his way to be around you and his speech to Chad from what Amy says was pretty heated." Trish volunteered.

"Just consider it for a second Lil," Melina requested, "Johnny was a total ladies man before he met me, I know it's hard for you to trust what he says but maybe you should give him a chance."

"What? Since when did you guys become pro-Randy?" Lillian asked confused.

"We're not we just think that if what he's feeling is real you shouldn't turn your back on it." Mickie added.

"And if he does hurt you, we'll hurt him." Torrie smiled thinking back to that morning.

"You guys seem to forget that there's a cute, chiropractor that's had a crush on me since he arrived, in this picture." Lillian said "He saw me when Randy only thought of me as the _cute stagehand._"

_I think we need to change our approach,_ Victoria thought, "How do you feel when you're with Randy?"

"In all honesty, I feel exactly how I shouldn't. I get these butterflies in my stomach whenever he gets close to me and whenever we touch its like I can feel this undeniable electricity. And all the while there's this voice in my head telling me not to give in to him. When I see him with other girls it's like that little voice in my head was right but when he tells me he rejected them I can't help but get happy." She looked down at her hands and scratching at the chips in her nail polish, stopping only when she saw a warm hand cover hers.

"Hey, don't get down because you like a guy that you're not sure about," Amy said giving her friend a knowing smile "I've been there and if I didn't take a chance on John I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, I know it's scary but give him a chance."

Lillian exhaled deeply "I would but I keep going back to the thought of Chad he's the perfect guy with the perfect personality and if it doesn't work out with Randy I'll lose two guys at once. I just think it's safer if I stuck with Chad."

"But are you happier with him?" Trish asked.

"I don't know I'm going out on another date with him tomorrow morning I guess we'll see." She replied quietly.

* * *

The next morning Lillian walked up to her room with Chad, their date had gone as well as the one the day before. But she had spent most of it mentally comparing him to Randy. As she stood at her door she turned to the man in front of her _'it's in his kiss'_ Cher sang in her head. Sensing him moving closer to her she closed her eyes as he gently pulled her towards him. Their kiss was sweet and slow and nothing like the ones she had shared with Randy, she had no desire to continue it and no real desire to stop it. She felt completely indifferent. She didn't want to wrap her arms tightly around his neck or feel him mould his body against hers. she felt no heat or passion. She felt nothing. At that moment all she wanted was Randy. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she knew he was who she wanted to be making out with her in front of her door, not Chad. _'Just because he's a good kisser doesn't make him a good boyfriend_' that darn voice reminded her.

Randy walked confidently towards Lillian's room; today he was going to sweep her off her feet. He was prepared to show her a completely different side to the Legend Killer. He stopped abruptly however when he saw the scene in front of her door. He felt as if his entire body had dropped in temperature. His eyes narrowed as he took in to sight of his girl casually making out with another man. He wanted to storm over and yank him off her, to beat him to a bloody mess. He wanted to take her in his arms and show her exactly how he felt, how a real man kissed a woman. To kiss her with unending passion and hold her against him so tightly that she could feel his heartbeat meld with hers. Tearing his eyes from them he stormed back to the elevator punching in his floor he sent a frustrated fist into the wall of the carriage making the entire thing shake around him. _She played me for a fool._


	15. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** welcome back dearies, well it's rainy and cold down here in Aussieland (very out of character for us) but any rain is welcomed so it's practically against the law for us to dislike it. lol. Don't let the title of this chapter scare you, but do take it as the beginning of a new phase in our favourite superstars lives. A big overly public display of thank you to my reviewers: **babyxbxgirl, ****Queen Mab 319, Ashlee Orton, **and** MissPhilippinesSuperStar, **

* * *

Lillian's eyes lit up as she heard Randy's music play through the speakers, his was the last match for the night and she couldn't wait any longer, "The following match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from St. Louis Missouri, weighing 246 pounds he is the Legend Killer – Randy Orton!" Lillian announced a broad smile on her face as he approached her after making his entrance. Her smile began to fade once she saw the look on his face. She didn't know whether he was just in character or whether the glare was actually directed at her.

"I lost five pounds, get it right next time." He growled. Cursing under his breath as he tried to tear his eyes away from her, he hadn't even started the match and his heart rate had increased tenfold from just entering the same ring as her. Taking in her appearance he felt like dragging her into his arms and covering her up, he hated the lustful stares she got from the fans, then he remembered she wasn't his- he shouldn't care. Turning his attention to Carlito who had just entered the ring he felt half sorry for the guy he was about to take all his pent up rage out on. Once the show was finished Lillian tried her best to keep up with the still seething superstar as he stormed up the ramp and towards his locker room.

"Randy!" She called out trying to get his attention, this attitude of his was beginning to piss her off. Finally catching up to him she grabbed his arm to stop him. Randy felt her smaller hands holding onto him, tugging him towards her. He hated the way his arm tingled where she was touching him "Hey, What's your problem?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Nothing," He spat out, "I just think you should pay more attention to your job, maybe spare a few seconds away from your precious _Chad_ to at least look over the stats for who you're about to announce!"

"I did there was no change!" She cried, before her eyes darkened and narrowed "But this isn't about that is it? You're still pissed off about Chad!" Seeing the fury etched on his face at the mention of the other man she could help but continue the anger evident in her voice, "So your play thing for the month got sick of you and found someone else, get over it!"

"No, my play thing fucked me over because I fell in love with her and she couldn't give a damn." He shouted.

"Oh please Orton, don't insult my intelligence! Tell me how many other girls have you said that to?" She shouted back.

"Only you! And I'm going to keep saying it to you until you realise that you belong with me and not that choirboy!" The fury in his eyes caused her to step back slightly, she had never seen him this angry before.

Noticing the half look of fear in her eyes he stepped closer to her, drawing her into him, his voice softened but she could still hear the passion behind it "I love you Lilo, and I don't really know what to do, all I know is that I love being around you, I love that you call me a jackass when I'm being one and that you don't fall at my feet every two minutes, I love what we have and it kills me every time I see you with him" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Lillian wanted to believe him, everything within her told her too, except that little voice _'if you say yes he'll get bored and in a month he'll be gone'_ she pushed herself out of his arms, as badly as she wanted to stay there. But she had to be strong, resuming her former anger she said in a low voice, "I call you a jackass because I think you're a jackass. I don't fall at your feet because I don't see the need to. And I'm with Chad because I know he'll be there for me – how do I know you'll stick around after a week? You don't have the greatest track record, so how can you expect me to believe you?" She saw the pain in his eyes and wanted so badly to walk back into his arms and tell him she didn't care about any of those things, but her head told her she was safer where she was.

"You know you're exactly like those people who judge Amy solely on her past, you never stopped to consider that maybe I've changed." He said coldly before walking away leaving a gutted Lillian in his wake. Lillian tried to blink away the tears that came to her eyes, he was right. Wiping away the tears she tried to compose herself but she couldn't stop them, walking quickly back to her locker room with her head down, she curled up on the couch she wasn't ready to face the world.

* * *

John stared at his watch he was laid back on his bed and was bored out of his mind; Amy had gone to hang out with Trish before the show finished so that she could go out with the girls after the show. He had tried to call Adam but his phone was switched off. Sighing deeply he realised it would be another half hour before Randy got back. A smirk came to his face as he considered crashing Amy's exclusive gossip session with Trish. Bouncing off the bed he made his way to Trish's room, knocking he expected to be greeted with his girlfriend but shrugged when Trish opened the door, "Hello Ms. Stratus could I crash this party?" he asked smiling.

"Party?" she replied with a quizzical look.

"Hmmm could I crash this party _please_?" He replied looking over her and into her room.

"What are you talking about John, it's just me here." She replied looking back to see what he was looking for.

"Sure Trish, and Ames isn't hiding in a closet or anything." He laughed.

"Why would she be?" Trish replied more confused than ever, "She was with Adam last time I saw her, about an hour ago."

_Why would she be with Adam and tell me she was with Trish?_ He thought to himself. "Uh yeah I forgot, sorry about that." He mumbled.

He was in too much of a trance thinking over what he had just learnt. He didn't want to acknowledge what it looked like, _it could just be an innocent reason,_ he thought. _When does lying to your boyfriend and going to your ex-boyfriend ever result in something innocent happening?_ Another voice commented in his mind. Reaching his room again he tried to call her, suddenly he heard her ringtone, her phone was somewhere in the room. Pulling it out from her handbag he willed himself not to look inside. He wouldn't invade her privacy. Fuck it this was personal. Scrolling through her messages he couldn't help but notice that the majority were consistently from Adam starting from a few months ago.

**First message:** "Hey I've been thinking about what we talked about and it sounds good to me."

**Twenty-seventh message:** "Just tell John you're going to the Gym I need to see you."

**Thirty-fifth message:** "Don't feel bad, remember why you're doing this."

John's heart sank, _what the hell was she doing?_ he thought. Hearing the door open he quickly put her phone on the table next to the alarm clock.

"Hey Babe I just came back to get my phone," She said causally walking into the room, not hearing him respond she walked over to him only to have him get up and push her away, "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Where've you been?" He asked her slowly his voice measured out.

"With Tri—" She began but was cut off.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I went to Trish's room she told me you were with Adam." He growled.

"I…umm…" She stuttered she couldn't tell him why she was there, she had to try a different angle, "Since when was it against the law for me to hang out with Adam?"

"Since you decided to lie about it to me!" He cried "So tell me what were you doing?" He asked staring directly into her eyes she looked like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to grab her and shake her, force her to tell him the truth. But he knew the harder he pushed her the less she would say. He was in turmoil and he hated it, how could things have been so wrong and he not have noticed.

"We weren't doing anything, why can't you just trust me!" She hated herself for what she was doing, for the pain she was causing but she knew it would be worth it in the end, "If you have to know I was helping him with his crush on Trish." He knew she was lying he could tell by the way she was avoiding eye contact with him.

John shook his head, was this how he would finally lose her? He should've known better, it was only a matter of time before she went back to Adam. Picking up his hat from the bed he gave her one last withering glare before he walked out of their room. Amy's knees buckled as she dropped to the floor, how could something so innocent cause her so much grief. Her mind went back to how it all started.

_She and John had gone to yet another car show, she knew of his obsession and inability to pass up a good car when he saw one. Following his gaze she saw him staring up at a car on one of the posters "is that who's going to replace me" she laughed seeing the longing look in his eyes. _

"_Baby you're perfect, she isn't- if I could just get my hands on that thing I'd…" he began to ramble off a whole heap of car modifications that she had no idea of, but it did give her one big idea. That night she called Adam the only guy she trusted would help her pull this off, John's birthday was in a few months- enough time for her to purchase the car and make the necessary modifications. It was a long shot but she knew how much it would mean to him. So the months slowly passed and every so often she would have to lie to John to get out and meet Adam. Obtaining the car was the hardest part, the owner was an old man who was very attached to it he wanted to see the car go to a family, Adam and Amy had to spend an entire day hugging and holding hands to convince him they were married. They had laughed about it later and looked forward to relating the story to their friends on John's birthday._

Amy wanted to tell John the truth but she knew his suspicions were increased by other thoughts. He hadn't as wholly unaffected as he tried to come off as over her cheating on Matt. Walking over she picked up her phone, she needed the girls. Her eyes grew wide when she notice her message inbox was open to one of Adams messages, _'that bastard searched my phone! He said he trusted me!'_ she couldn't help the new set of tears that rolled down her cheeks as she let out a bitter laugh '_and you thought you could be happy. Your mistake is always going to push good men away. Don't blame him.' _A voice sneered vindictively.

* * *

On the other side of town another Diva was also crying. Lillian stumbled along the path in her stiletto's letting her tears get washed away by the rain that was pounding the pavement. She had walked out of the arena in almost a trance; she didn't want to be anywhere or with anyone. She didn't care if this was her last moment on earth she just wanted to be left alone to contemplate her own stupidity. Randy was right she was just like all those people she despised, and because of that she had lost the one guy she actually cared about. She hadn't consciously realised she even had feelings for him until she was well and truly in love with him and by then it was too late and her pride and _better judgement_ like all women's had stopped her from doing the one thing that would've made her truly happy.

Randy drove through the blinding rain he felt terrible, he knew his words had hurt her but he was hurting too. He looked over to his passenger seat remembering how she had fallen asleep on it and the cuteness of her pouting. '_God pull yourself together man she means nothing to you'_ a voice scorned. _'I wish I could'_ he thought to himself as his eyes caught on a tiny figure braving the wind and rain, looking closer he couldn't believe his eyes. _'One last time_' he thought to himself as he pulled over. "Lil" he called out running after her pulling his coat up as the rain and wind whipped at him at all angles.

"Lilo!" He cried, as the despondent latina spun around hearing the name only _he_ would use. Finally reaching her he pulled her into his arms. She was absolutely drenched, her eyes raw from crying and her body shivering uncontrollably. "Baby What are you doing out here?" He whispered as she clung onto him tightly. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms again, and she was willingly responding.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his neck as she pressed herself against him.

"Sorry? No, please don't be, I was a jerk earlier. God I should be sorry," He said placing reassuring kisses onto her face. Seeing the perplexed look on her face, he sighed closing his eyes, "Look if you wanna be with Chad then…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't say he was fine with it. "…I can't stop you," He said quietly.

Lillian looked up at him in surprise, holding up his head in her hands she let a tear roll down her cheek before she pulled his head down for a soul-wrenching kiss. She needed this. She needed to show him how she felt. She needed to prove to him that everything he felt was more than reciprocated. Randy was stunned for a moment before responding, his lips sliding over hers loving the familiarity and pleasure they brought him. Holding her tightly in his arms, he forgot the rain, the cars, everything. The only thing that mattered was in his arms right now and he was never letting her go.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly as he picked her up, spinning her around he let out an elated laugh before bringing her back down for another passionate kiss.

"You're finally all mine." He said smiling childishly as he took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"And I always will be." She smiled wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders.


	16. New Low

**A/N: **It took me an entire afternoon to write this and I don't know if I enjoyed it. I used a lot of personal experience and a lot of my imagination for this chapter so it was therapeutic in a sense because I finally got to get my feelings out. Thank you to my long suffering reviewers who stick with me even when my story bugs them into next Tuesday: **Ashlee Orton, Lil-Jaydee-x, Queen Mab 319, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, and Tanya50801**

* * *

_How do you love someone_

_ That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had_

Amy turned over uncomfortably in her bed, it had been a three weeks since her fight with John and things hadn't improved since that night. She was too stubborn to tell him the truth. It was no longer about the car it was about him not trusting her. He was too stubborn to leave her until she admitted it. Well that's what he told himself. The truth of the matter was that he couldn't leave her, not until he was sure. He still loved her, as much as he hated to admit it these days.

Amy stared at the wall across from her bed, she had gotten accustom to the feeling of tears running a course down her cheeks and breathing quietly so that John would not hear her sobs. Yes, John was still in the same room as her. Only he chose to sleep on the couch these days. He would frequently stay out late with the guys, with anyone really who would accompany him. When he did eventually make his way back in his drunken stupor he'd always make a trip over to her bed, formerly their bed. Tonight as she lay in the darkness Amy willed herself to make a decision, if she stayed with him she didn't know how many nights she would spend like this just laying in bed crying waiting for him to come back drunk and depressed. Her only interaction with him came in those moments, moments he never remembered (or never wanted to remember) when the morning came. If she left him she knew she would never come back. It had taken her so long to open up to him all these months together, everyday she showed him a new side of her that she had been afraid to the day before. But one step out that door and she would never look back.

_But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good_

Hearing the door creak open she wiped her tears and shut her eyes. He approached her cautiously like he did every night, sitting on the edge of the bed he stroked her hair gently.

"I miss you," He whispered hoarsely his breath thick with the stench of alcohol, "You looked so beautiful when I saw you this morning holding Aurora, reminded me of when I couldn't wait to start a family with you." He mumbled.

Amy clenched her teeth, willing herself not to cry, his every word was like a blow to her heart until she could feel a physical ache.

"Why did you do it Baby?" He asked she could hear the pain and despair in his voice, "Was it something I did? What was so wrong with me that you had to go back to him?" Leaning down he pressed a soft lingering kiss onto her moist cheek before moving off to the couch. When he finally left her side she buried herself deep below the covers she couldn't bear the pain, it ate away at her a little more every moment of every minute of every day.

_How do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye_

* * *

_I know now I was naïve_

_ Never knew where this would lead  
And I'm not trying to take away  
From the good man that he is_

**Two weeks earlier**

John ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he was hung over yet again and he couldn't concentrate on a damn thing in front of him as he drove to the bar where he was meeting the man he had spoken to on the phone. He had never imagined he would be the type of boyfriend to do this but he was in desperate need of answers. Parking his car he waited, a few moments later a man walked towards him he didn't look anything like the private detectives he was used to seeing on TV. "Mr. Cena?" The man asked staring down at him.

"Yeah." John replied getting out of the car. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He had tried justifying it in his head but he couldn't and with Amy adamantly refusing to speak to him or even acknowledge his presence he had no choice. Sometimes when he would look over at her he would see the pain in her eyes, he recognised it as the same thing he saw in his every morning. It was those moments that he wanted to abandon this futile campaign, take her into his arms and tell her it didn't matter. But he couldn't he loved her but love was about respect and he couldn't love someone that didn't respect him. Going through Amy's personal information he wondered how things could have turned so horribly awry. Opening his wallet to find a proper picture of her, not that there was a shortage on the Internet his eyes caught on a small silver object. An earring, his mind went back to the morning he had placed it there…

_Amy ran through their small hotel room desperately looking for her other earring as she got late for her meeting with the girls. John watched on amused at the comical actions of his girlfriend "babe maybe you should check under the bed, things got kinda crazy last night I found your bra there"_

"_Yeah I should." She said quickly ducking under the bed._

"_Or maybe it rolled onto the balcony," He suggested stifling a laugh as she shot out onto the balcony scouring it from top to bottom. "Actually have you checked my pockets?" He said finally laughing when she blindly ran to him, placing one hand into his pocket she stopped._

"_John!" She cried out in frustration "You're not helping!" She tried to move away from him but he already had a secure hold around her waist. "Jooooohhnnnn!" She whined trying to look around the room from her current position in his arms. _

"_I love you," He whispered hoping to take her mind off the missing item, she looked up at him slightly confused "You have cute ears they don't need earrings." Seeing the smile return to her face he leaned down as she stood on her tip-toes to receive his kiss. As always with them, what started out as a simple peck turned into a simple touch and before she knew it, Amy needed another shower. _

"_You did that on purpose didn't you?" She laughed as she reached for her phone to inform her friends that she wasn't going to make it. Seeing the grin on his face she kissed his dimpled cheek "I'm glad you did." She said thinking about how she got in that position, realising she forgot something during the heat of the moment she turned her head towards his "love you too, by the way."_

He had found the earring by the door just before they left the hotel room that afternoon. He had meant to give it to her when he got in the car. That was two months ago.

Hearing the man in front of him clear his throat his thoughts returned to the present. "Uh is this all you'll need?" He asked quietly.

"For now. I should have something soon, she's famous someone ought to have seen her." The man declared not easing Johns state in the least.

* * *

Getting off the phone John sighed heavily, he would know by tomorrow he thought anxiously. The man had found something big and John wasn't prepared to hear it over the phone, instead arranging a time with him early the next morning. He suddenly realised that effectively made tonight his last night with Amy if she was cheating on him, or the first night towards mending the rift between them if she wasn't. Tomorrow he would be emancipated. He would get what he had been waiting for, for the past three weeks. It was a bittersweet irony that made that day fall on his birthday.

Amy looked into the mirror wiping away the last of the mascara that had stained her face earlier; she couldn't stay alone in that room any more. She had called Trish moments ago and asked if she could come over, as always she was welcomed over- her friend was obviously concerned about her. They all were, Victoria's first instinct was to throw him off the balcony and forget to catch him, whilst Maria suggested castrating him. All good ideas they had agreed but this was something Amy needed to work through with John. Sure if she needed them they were there but she had to do this for herself. Looking up Amy noticed someone watching her, seeing John in the mirror she looked down, "Sorry I was just leaving." She said attempting to walk past him, only he shook his head and caught her wrist.

"Don't go," It was such a simple request after so much silence that she stopped immediately, "We have to talk." Hearing those four words she felt as if a knife had just been thrust into her heart. Nodding her head she let him lead her to their bed. "I don't know what's going on with us Ames and I'm really not sure if we're going to make it, all I know is that I love you and I'll never feel the way I do about you with any other woman. You were my world." He said his voice heavy with emotion. She could tell it was difficult for him to say those words.

"You keep changing between past and present tense, you say you love me but you don't trust me and I'm not going to explain myself to you. I never had to and I'm not starting now," She said with a sigh she couldn't get any coherent thoughts together. "Remember when you told me you wanted everything from me? And you'd wait for as long as it took to get it?"

"Yeah."

"I still want to give you all of those things but I can't until you learn to trust me and I know you don't want to say it but if I hadn't cheated on Matt all those years ago maybe you'd trust me more now." Fresh tears began cascading down her cheeks as she thought about all she could possibly lose if he didn't trust her. No marriage to the man she loved. No kids. No one to protect her when things got too hard. She would be all-alone again. Seeing her tears he wrapped an arm around her only to have her try and shrug it off "Don't," She whispered bitterly "I don't want to get comfortable and have you push me away again. I don't need you to feel obligated to comfort me."

"I'm not doing this out of obligation, I still love you," He said pulling her into him loving the warmth of her body and the scent of her perfume around him once again. Just for a moment he wanted to lose himself in her like he could only a few weeks ago. Amy lay her head on his shoulder she had wanted this so badly only the night before but now when he held her she felt cheap and deceitful. Pushing herself out of his arms she shook her head "I can't do this," She choked out "I love you but I'm sorry." She said before she ran out the door.

_Is this the end are you sure  
How should you know when you've never been here before  
It's so hard to just let go  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known_

* * *

The next morning Amy walked back into their room she had spent the night with Trish and the girls who were currently waiting for her back at Trish's room. It was finally John's birthday, today she could tell him everything. He was out on the balcony his back to her, an envelope in his hand. He was holding it so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"John," She said cautiously, she could sense something was very wrong. She gasped silently as he turned around, she had seen him give that look only once before and that was the night he had saved her from the spirit squad. It was beyond fury and rage it was a look of disgust mixed with power, he looked almost triumphant in a sick way. His jaw was clenched and his body was tense, "John…" was all she could utter before he tossed the envelope to her, catching it she slowly drew out its contents. Her face paled as she saw photo's of her an Adam from all those months ago, she hand her fingers intertwined with his in one, in the next he had his arms around her waist, in all of them they were talking to an old man. Her hands began to tremble uncontrollably as she dropped the photos at her feet, looking up she saw the sick smile of satisfaction on his face.

"You know I almost believed you last night, after you left I considered going after you. But now, now I couldn't care less about you." He spat out.

She felt herself flinch hearing his words "I…I…can explain," She stuttered.

John felt another wave of fury envelop him picking up the first thing his hand touched he hurled it toward the wall behind her. The lamp instantly shattered missing her by mere inches.

"EXPLAIN! What's there left to explain!" He yelled at her. "It's there!"

Walking backwards and away from him she held up her hands "It's not what you think!" She said, her fragile exterior crumbling as tears glazed her eyes, as she watched him half in fear and half in horror walk towards her.

"I want you out of my life! Take everything...I don't want to ever have to deal with you again!" He said, striding towards the door.

"John wait!" She cried out catching his wrist like he had done to her so many times before, "Please, let me explain! I should've done this a long time ago, I love you so at least listen." She said, the desperation evident in her voice.

Hearing those words John lost control of whatever had stopped him from physically tearing the room apart before she got there.

"You love me?" He growled at her, his face inches from her as his hands grip painfully onto her shoulders. "Is this the same love you felt for Matt? You betrayed him too!" He said, shaking her. "Did you have a good laugh with Adam in bed! The second guy you two have screwed." He asked.

Amy shook her head violently "NO! It's not like that!" She shouted through her tears.

"The way you were fucking me...I didn't think you'd ever have the energy for anyone else," He snarled. "You were so good...I couldn't think straight."

Amy felt all the pain she had felt for this man and by this man well up inside her get delivered back to him as she slapped the taste out of his mouth! She felt humiliated and sick to her stomach as she heard his words. He made her seem to manipulative and vindictive, that everything they shared was just a cruel joke. He made a mockery of her love for him, how she had opened up to him. She could never forgive him. She was torn from her thoughts when she felt him pick her up and throw her down onto their bed, pinning her immediately he stared into her eyes.

"You might fuck 100 men after me but I'll always be the one that fucked you right back!" He said before he crushed her lips with his, forcing himself onto her. It was the worst kiss she'd ever endured, his lips punished hers as he brutally overpowered her. The more she fought against him the stronger he seemed to become. He was invulnerable to her kicking and struggling. Pulling away he looked over his work, her lips were red and raw. Then he bit down on her neck, marking her. Letting her know exactly how he felt. Seeing the way he looked at her Amy felt what little strength she had left drain from her body. She didn't care anymore, he could've killed her and it wouldn't have hurt as much as this did.

"Please," She begged softly, "Not like this." She didn't expect him to hear her, or even care.

John stopped, he had expected her to fight, to scream but he had never thought she might just give up. She would never let him take everything from her. Hearing her quiet plea he realised what he was about to do. Angry with himself he pulled away watching her body continue to shake as it was raked with gutted sobs.

"By the time I come back you better be gone." He said sounding almost disgusted.

Amy didn't know how long she lay there or when he left but slowly she picked up her things, she didn't want to go running back to her friends. She knew they were who she needed right now but if she went there she would never leave. Instead she called the cab company and arranged a flight out to the one person she knew would keep her away from him, away from everything. He was always there for her.

_So how do you find the words to say  
To say goodbye  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye_

* * *

Around midday John walked back into their room he hadn't cooled off but he was sick of being outside, pretending to be happy every time a fan passed him. Looking around he noticed everything that had belonged to her was gone. It was almost as if she had never been there. Sitting on the bed were a set of keys and a simple note, "_when you finally realise, don't come looking for me_". 'Realise what?' he asked himself as he went to answer the door expecting one of the Divas. Instead he was greeted by Adam. Feeling the rage build within him once again swung to punch him in the jaw, missing he noticed the people around him for the first time. "What the hell do you want?" He said angrily to the crowd of Diva's.

"Hasn't Ames showed you yet?" Maria asked timidly.

"Showed me what? We're over, I sent the bitch away." He replied trying to control his anger.

"You what?" Adam shouted.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know, I know you're fucking her," He shouted back throwing another missed punch at Adam, before he knew it he had been speared onto the floor of the room his body being pelted by blows from the enraged Canadian.

"All I've done is work my ass off to help her get you that goddamn car!" He growled his fist bloodied from the impact against Johns nose. He suddenly felt the man on top of him get dragged off, as Victoria and Trish hauled him to his feet Lillian instantly grabbed a hold of his ear.

"You thought she was cheating on you! You stupid bastard, she's been working with Adam for all these months to get you something huge and oh my god I can't believe how stupid you've become!" She cried dragging him out of the room and down towards the parking lot outside. The fight had gone out of him long ago and he was merely letting the Latina's words sink in. "There! This is what she's been working so hard for, she had to go through an entire day pretending to be Adam's girlfriend so that the old man would even consider selling it to her!"

John's eyes opened up from their haze there in front of him was the car of his dreams, it didn't need any modifications, it didn't need anything. It was perfect. Suddenly it all made sense, but it was all too late. Randy, Adam and the girls finally caught up to them with Randy having to physically tear his girlfriend away before she stomped John into a hole in the pavement. _'What have I done'_ John thought miserably

Melina had just gotten off the phone with someone, motioning for her friends to come over she breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be more than ok where she is".

John on the other hand had slid onto the ground by his car. She had given him everything in the end and he couldn't see it. If he had just trusted her. If he hadn't acknowledged those voices. He let a tear slide down his face, he was pathetic. Sensing someone standing above him he looked up and saw Adam.

"Don't think I'm done with you," He snarled.


	17. Long Way To Happy

**A/N:** This chapter was easier to write but, I've realised I found the previous one so much more fulfilling. I will bring back the angst soon because the plot requires it and I just plain dislike John at the moment. Anywho welcome to the fold **I love ZigZag** and thank you to my regulars: **Ashlee Orton, Tanya50801, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, MissPhilippinesSuperStar,** **and Queen Mab 319 **(thank you for your extended review, it reassured me that I was on the right track. I wasn't too sure about it until I read your review. Lol and I fully endorse your muses intentions towards my John muse. Lol)

* * *

Amy got off the phone with Stephanie, she hadn't disclosed exactly what happened between her and John in that hotel room but it ended with a request to be moved to ECW. Her friend reluctantly agreed, the knowledge that Amy would be surrounded by her old ECW family again being her only source of comfort. After a short meeting with Paul Heyman they had decided she would make her debut that night, it seemed the most appropriate and shocking by means of story lines. Amy emerged from the office slightly exhausted. The morning's events plus the trip and now ECW tapings, she wondered if this day would ever end. But she was glad so much was going on. Well glad could be an over statement but she wasn't complaining because any moment she wasn't thinking about John she was happy and any moment she was by herself always became a moment dedicated to thoughts of him. She knew her appearance would be a surprise to most but this is where she needed to be, she needed to get away from him and start again.

Amy breathed out as the anticipation and apprehension grew in the pit of her stomach, she had been hiding in the crowd for the majority of the show, a blonde wig and some help from the ladies in make-up letting her slip into anonymity. Hearing Jim's music begin to play she knew she only had a few more moments until her grand debut. The crowd went wild for the Sandman as he descended the stairs through them, a cigarette in his mouth, a beer in one hand and his cane in the other- that was her Jim. She couldn't help the smile that came to her weary face as she watched him enter the ring ritualistically smashing the beer can on his forehead, he was expected to do a piece with Matt (Striker) tonight little did he know that she would interrupt moments before he could get struck by the educators ruler. Amy waited for her cue before she began cutting through the crowd, whipping off the wig and over sized coat she flew into the ring providing the much-needed distraction Jim needed to get the upper hand on the teacher who proceeded to flee via the crowd. Jim stared at the red haired invader who stood before him, his face broke into a broad smile, "What the hell are you doing here!" He cried pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"Saving your ass!" She replied with the cockiness he had taught her, grabbing the mic she assumed her character "I know a lot of you are wondering just what I'm doing here and why I'm not with that on-again-off-again Dr. of Moronics WWE champion on RAW but the reason for that is simple. I wanted be with a real wrestler!" Gauging the crowds reaction she could tell they were confused as to whether she was turning heel again, "I felt like joining a show with real men and a smart crowd! I felt like coming home!" She shouted to the delight of the fans that began a 'Lita' chant. Returning to the back with Jim she could tell he was concerned. She had known him since she began wrestling with the 'Hardy Boyz' and he had always been the father/big brother/best friend she needed. Sitting back in his locker room she knew what was coming.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He said pressing a cold beer can to his forehead.

_Some thing's never change, S_he thought to herself.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER **

Jim felt the redhead standing next to him shiver slightly when the run down of matches for ECW One Night Stand was announced. Kevin (Thorn) would be in a hardcore match with John Cena.

"He'll knock him into next week." He whispered, satisfied with the smile the thought brought on her face. He had watched her recover from the break up. Initially she had withdrawn, putting a fake smile on to appease the crowd and sometimes him when deep down she was anything but happy. He had spent endless nights comforting her, until he found out exactly what that bastard had done to her. When he found out it took her an endless amount of begging to stop him from taking the next plane out to teach that over-paid, over-rated kid a lesson in respect. He might have promised Amy he wouldn't do anything that night but he had promised himself he would the next time he saw him. Although what John had done to himself was almost payback enough. From what he had heard from Trish, John had well and truly become his own worst enemy once Amy left. He had stopped training, stopped turning up to meetings, he had lost favour with the McMahon's which was never a smart move. He had been transferred to Smackdown until he could improve his weak in-ring performance. Within a year he had gone from main-eventing Wrestlemania to the mid-card on Smackdown.

Meanwhile Amy had established a legitimate women's division on ECW imploring Paul Heyman to fill the roster with real women who could actually wrestle, gone were the days of Kelly-Kelly's stripteases ECW was the show to watch when it came to real women's wrestling. Jim was proud of her achievements, but even prouder of her. He knew she wasn't truly happy the way she had been in the past but he could tell every day the pain was lessening. She had thrown herself into her work, trying to regain the credibility she had lost during her time as eye candy for Adam and for a period of time John. It would take a while but eventually he would have his Amy back.

* * *

John watched the screen intently for the woman who had been haunting his dreams, his thoughts, and his life from the moment he let her leave. This had become a weekly ritual for him. His day was centred around it, not that he had much to do anymore. No more promotions, sponsorship deals, the Divas kept away from him and he knew the locker room had lost a lot of respect for him. His only real friend left was Randy, the guy who dragged his sorry ass back to his hotel room the day she left, gave him an ice pack and stayed with him throughout the night, risking his new relationship for his best friend, something John could never repay him for. That first night was the longest of his life, he knew if he was left alone what he would've done and he shuddered now at the thought of it. Yet some nights as he switched off the TV he wondered if his initial idea wasn't as bad as it seemed, he had nothing left to live for. He told himself it was for the love of the business- he hated the lifestyle. He said it was for the fans- these days more came in to boo him than anything else. He told himself he would overcome his emotions and move on- he would never find anyone as good as her.

His eyes lit up for a second as he saw her walk down to the ring with the Sandman by her side his possessive arm around her waist as she opened a beer for him before their tag team match. He couldn't bring himself to watch what happened next as another man kissed the woman he loved, he had heard rumours they were close. But whether she was with him or not it didn't change the fact that she would never be his again.

* * *

It was the day of the Pay-Per-View rehearsal and there was a certain buzz in the air. Amy couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing her friends from RAW again, not to mention the Smackdown roster too. A tiny voice reminded her that, that included John. But she had, had a long time to consider her feelings towards him and for now she felt complete indifference (or so she told herself). She no longer burst into tears at the mention of his name, or felt pangs of regret and shame when she saw him on TV, she didn't need him anymore. She didn't need his love. The break up had not turned her against men but it did teach her that they made incredible friends and perfect family members for the road but for now she wasn't going near another relationship with a ten-foot pole.

John walked into the arena with Randy and Dave (Batista) they had been assigned Locker rooms next to each other but were absolutely lost on where they were located. Walking aimlessly around John's eyes caught on a familiar shock of red hair, he felt his heart rate increase as he stood rooted to his spot. She was standing behind a chair massaging the shoulders of a younger man who sat in front of her getting his make-up done whilst talking to her much to the irritation of the make-up artist who had to constantly re-paint patches.

"Give her a break Kev," She laughed as she saw him attempt to bite the brush being poked at his face. The younger man looked up at her with an impish smile as she turned his head back to the make-up artist, "That way." She instructed him.

Watching their interaction John felt a new wave of despair wash over him, she would massage him like that before and after his matches. He then noticed another man approach the pair, he placed his head on to her shoulder and smacked the younger man across the back of his head.

"Aye you, behave," He said to the soon to be vampire who was making faces at the defeated make-up artist. "I'll be back soon." He said to Amy before heading out to the ring.

'_What the hell?'_ John thought jealously he knew he had no right to be but he hated the idea of getting replaced by someone so much older. Forget that he hated the idea of getting replaced. Full stop. As if guessing his thoughts Randy walked back to where he saw John.

"The younger guy, he's not who you need to worry about. He's more like her guard dog. Jim's your cock-block." He said decisively.

"How do you know?" He asked still mesmerised by her.

"Lilo." He said before dragging John off.

* * *

Running a hand through her hair Amy shook her head as she walked into one of the many the first aid rooms intent on finding an ice pack for Kevin who had taken it upon himself to fight as stiff as he could with John while they rehearsed. Now as he sat back in his locker room he tried to ignore the pain that accompanied his bruised knuckles. She smirked as she thought of the younger man and how eager he was to prove that he was just as tough as the other guys. Blindly walking into the room she went to the cooler where the ice packs were kept, she had often been teased by Jim and Andrew (Test) over her zoning out that caused her to miss the obvious. In this case not noticing the man who sat on the bench a few feet in front of her.

John sat still just staring at her. She didn't notice he was even there. Should he say something? He thought, he had wanted to call her, see her, hold her and tell her how sorry he was for so long and the moment had finally arrived.

"Uh…Amy" He said, his voice shaky. He saw the look of surprise cross her face before it was quickly replaced by the stoic façade he was used to seeing her give him during their feud on RAW.

Amy looked across to the man she had tried so hard to forget, he looked nothing like she had remembered. He had definitely lost a lot of weight, and his muscle mass had decreased, he was paler and stubble covered his dimples. But his eyes were what stunned her the most, the same eyes that she had seen only a year ago stare at her with so much conviction, looked tired and dull the red around the edges let her know his drinking hadn't reduced.

"Yes?" She managed to reply, her eyes still taking in the man she once loved so much.

"I...um…this might not matter to you anymore, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Seeing the indecipherable look on her face he add "I wanted to say it in person."

Amy didn't know why those words meant so much to her at that moment but they did. Even though she had told herself long ago they didn't matter. She tried to think of a reply, she didn't want to say that it was okay because it wasn't. Just because she hadn't seen him in so long and that she had moved on didn't make what had happened all that long ago all right. But staring at him she could tell he already knew that.

"Right.." Was all she could come up with.

Wanting to break the awkwardness John attempted to make conversation with the startled Diva.

"It's been a while hasn't it? You look good." He said trying to come off as friendly but resulting in regretful.

Amy had not missed the tone in his voice.

"Uh thanks," she said unsurely, looking down at the melting ice pack in her hand she hesitated, "I should go." She said as she walked out the door. She almost ran to Kevin's locker room. She felt strange, noticing Jim in the room giving her the same quizzical look as Kevin, "I ran into John. He apologised. He said I looked good. Then I left" she blurted out.

"How did it feel?" Jim asked her softly.

"I don't know," she whispered back, "it just caught me off guard, he looks terrible."

Jim laughed under his breath, "He'll look worse if you let me and Junior deal with him."

"KEVIN! My names Kevin!" The younger man shouted from across the room sullenly as he applied the ice pack to his knuckles. He looked up to the red head the way most guys did to their older sister. Being in the same ring as the guy that had hurt her so much had made him want to tear him apart. He hadn't been concerned about the pain that entailed for him until he got back to his locker room. But still he was satisfied with the result, John had a soon to form black eye and a few over stretched limbs while he got off practically untouched. He looked up when there was a knock at the door. Getting up a smile came to his lips, "Hello there ladies." He said his eyes scanning over the collection of Diva's at his door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked him.

"Remember that dream I had a few weeks ago? It came true" Kevin laughed as the Diva's filed in rolling their eyes at him. Seeing her friends Amy jumped off the couch and into their arms. One gigantic group hug later, the girls settled around the room, much to Kevin's delight.

"God I have missed you soooo much," Trish said holding her friend tightly. "Do you know what it's like without you?"

"Unbearable." Amy laughed as her friends shoved her playfully.

"Sounds to me like someone's been hanging around a certain Sandman too much." Victoria said slyly.

"Oh don't you dare start on that," She said as she glanced over at the man behind her who was currently grinning at her, "I think it's time you and junior took a walk." She said to him whilst trying to keep a straight face as he pretended to walk indignantly out of the room.

"So give us the Goss what's going on with you two?" Lillian asked cosying up to her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nada.' She said shaking her head "Jim's so deep in the friend zone he's almost family."

"Does he feel the same way?" Maria asked glad Kevin was out of the room, he kinda creeped her out.

"Yeah we've talked about it a lot and he's fine with being my bodyguard when I need one and I'm good with being his part-time wife." She laughed.

"Part-time?" Melina said slightly confused.

"The man would be naked and starved if it wasn't for me."

"And who filled that role before you?" Victoria asked.

"Groupies." She said laughing remembering the confrontation he had with an angry boyfriend who claimed his girlfriend was doing his laundry. Looking over her friends Amy couldn't help but feel like everything was finally going right in her world. There would always be a big part missing but for now she could live without it. "C'mon," She said getting up "I want to introduce you guys to the new and improved women's division."

What Amy didn't know was that a certain McMahon had observed her interaction with John that afternoon and slowly the cogs in his mind began to turn and a storyline was born.


	18. Caught Again

**A/N:** I have ideas, I do! I do! I'm braving the flu but I can't sit still until I've gotten my ideas out. A little insane but it helps me sleep at night. I know the concept of the stories gone a bit left field but I think it needed it. Thank you lovelies for the reviews: **Tanya50801, I love ZigZag, Ashlee Orton, Queen Mab 319, Lil-Jaydee-x, , **and **MissPhilippinesSuperStar** stay tuned for updates because they'll be coming fast!

* * *

Shane McMahon sat at a table with his father, sister and a crew of writers, he had just proposed his new and greatest idea: LITA & JOHN CENA part II. The premise being Lita's sudden departure into the arms of the Sandman affected John so much he lost his reason to wrestle and be merry in general, greatly explaining his lacklustre performances and appearance. In the episodes of ECW and Smackdown leading up to One Night Stand he gives her a proposition to join him, double cross his enemies and bring back the glory days of John Cena's reign with Lita at his side. The people around him seemed sceptical. Stephanie flat out refused to put her friend through it. Whilst his father did not look to kindly on the former headlining wrestler, citing that, "I put a lot of money and faith into that boy and he threw it all away".

Shane however still felt obligated to his friend, like Randy he knew John was still a good guy he just needed a chance to rebuild what he had lost. "I have a feeling with the right incentive he'll be back to his old form." Shane said thinking about the effect Amy had on him.

"That incentive being Amy, right?" His sister scoffed "Believe it or not but John was the one that screwed up, Amy shouldn't be forced to deal with that jerk for his own benefit."

Shane rolled his eyes he knew she had a point and there would be no reasoning with his sister when it came to the use of her friends. Turning his attention their father he began, "Dad remember when John was huge? People would come from all over not just to see him wrestle but hear his music and mic work? Remember how merchandise flew off the shelves?"

"I do Shane'O but he cost us a lot of money, how do we even know he'll be able to fulfil his potential this time?" The chairman asked considering all the options.

"Think about it logically, when Amy left John's game went down, if she comes back he'll improve if he wants the storyline to continue. Everyone knows he's still crazy about her so it's practically impossible for him to fail this time." the younger McMahon reasoned.

"Am I the only one here that's concerned about Amy!" Steph cried in frustration as she watched her dad nod in approval of Shane's point. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"If she values her career she will." Mr. McMahon said decidedly, as his daughter shook her head in disgust before storming out.

* * *

Amy placed a hand over her mouth as she read over the script she was given the next morning. _No this can't be right,_ she thought to herself as her hands began to tremble, she could barely handle being in the same room as the man, she would surely crumble when it came to saying lines that were so close to her real feelings. She had convinced herself over the course of a year that she didn't love him, that she didn't need him. But the truth was he still managed to make her heart race when he spoke to her, he still made her feel weak under his gaze, he still meant so much to her after all this time. If she hadn't seen him the previous afternoon she wouldn't have believed he could still have such an effect on her, but time had not healed all her wounds. There was still one large one in her heart that only he could mend. She flicked through the pages, how the hell was she going to say these things to him she thought. Just reading over them had made her eyes glaze over, on the final page she saw in brackets '(the two kiss passionately)' reading this the tears that threatened to fall only moments ago made their debut. She felt guilty and angry with herself, why couldn't she forget him, why couldn't she just see him as another co-worker. _Easy, because he isn't,_ she thought to herself, running away from him had worked at first but she had always known they would eventually cross paths. Only she had hoped this would happen when she was with someone else, and not still craving him.

On her good days she could carry on as if nothing was wrong she could even believe herself when she said she felt utter indifference towards him. She was grateful she had Jim and Kevin with her, but she felt guilty deceiving them. She knew they were only looking out for her like the girls but she couldn't help her desires. After John she hadn't felt inclined to be with anyone else, she told everyone it was because she hadn't found the right guy and that relationships weren't for her but the truth was that she had already found the right guy. Her pride told her he didn't deserve her, but her heart begged her to reconsider. Letting the tears fall onto the paper in front of her she wondered when she would ever let go of him. Hearing a knock at the door she hastily wiped away her tears, taking a look in the mirror she realised she looked horrible, 'I have allergies' she thought, 'yeah that will work'. Answering the door she saw Stephanie, before the youngest McMahon could even enter the room she felt tears prick her eyes, she felt terrible having failed her friend.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as they embraced.

"It's ok I know this wasn't your idea," Amy managed before another set of tears escaped her lashes. "It's not the end of the world, I'll get through it." She said putting on a brave face to reassure her friend.

* * *

At that moment John was running a hand over his stubble he couldn't believe what he was reading. His eyes scanned over the words as he quickly leafed through the pages, a broad smile making its way to his lips. _How did this happen?_ he thought happily, his limbs felt agitated as he contemplated the opportunity that lay in his hands. He wasn't going to let this slip by. Staring at himself in the mirror he knew what he had to do, he had to get back into shape, he had to stop drinking, and he had to get her back. This time things would be different, he knew it would be an upward struggle the entire way to get her trust and respect back but he would do anything. He couldn't bare the thought of having nothing come of this. He could hear Randy's voice in his head telling him to move on, to leave her alone, and to consider her feelings. But he knew somewhere deep down that she still loved him, he couldn't be the only one feeling the torment every new day brought. Walking out of his locker room, with his script still in hand he went in search of the McMahon responsible for this. He would not let Shane down he thought to himself. He had a week to get himself together before the storyline started and that was all he needed.

* * *

Amy paced around nervously. She had been dreading this moment for a week, she felt as if she was carrying a large weight in her chest that was sinking lower and lower to the pit of her stomach. And then he came, he just walked into the room with his script unnoticed by the crew who were working on camera angles and lighting. Amy felt her blood turn to ice water as he approached her. '_Stay calm'_ she told herself, she knew her script backwards but when it came to talking and being in the same room as him the two just didn't work. All her pep talks with the girls and Jim had suddenly flown out of her head and she was completely lost at the sight of him. He had definitely cleaned up, he was still unshaven but that was only because he had been asked to stay that way until next week.

Finally reaching her he gave her a smile "Hey." He said confidently.

Who was this guy, Amy thought as she stared into his eyes, they looked so different from the week before. His blue eyes had regained their trademark glint, while his smile although not cocky conveyed a quiet confidence but she wasn't sure what for. Minutes passed with the two wrestlers just observing one another, John noticed that her hair had become a darker shade of red while her wardrobe was definitely closer to her off air style. He tried to avoid her eyes, he knew it would break him to look into them but he couldn't help himself as he stared into the hazel orbs looking up at him in wonder. She looked so beautiful at that moment. He felt a pang of regret shoot through his body as he thought of not being able to capture her lips in a sweet impulsive kiss. _'Soon'_ he told himself.

"We're ready in…3…2…1" One of the crewmen shouted as the room grew silent.

Noticing her hands visibly shaking he placed his them into his larger ones, instantly feeling the tension between them increase.

"How've you been?" He asked moving closer to her, he could feel her get tense as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I've thought about you a lot." He felt himself suppressed a groan as she licked her lips.

"I've thought about you a lot too," She said her voice shaking slightly, "I made a huge mistake leaving you last year." She felt the tears from the morning begin to make a reappearance.

"I should never have let you go," He said staring directly at her, he wanted her to know he wasn't just saying those words for the sake of the script. "Leave the Sandman and come back with me."

"I can't." She choked out.

"Listen to me, I love you. I never stopped loving you, you can leave we'll start again," Amy's features registered shock, this wasn't apart of the script. "I made a mistake Baby, a stupid inconsiderate mistake and I've been paying the price everyday since then and I know you have been too." He said quietly.

"It's too late John," She said the tears now freely falling down her cheeks. She had lost all her composure. "I gave you everything, all I asked for was your trust. How do I even know if you've changed?" The room was in awe at the shoot interaction between the former couple.

"Because I've had a year to think about it. I had no reason to doubt you and when I did I was wrong and I lost the one thing that mattered the most to me. I won't ever be making that mistake again," He said caressing her damp cheek. "I know I can't ever make it go away but I can try and make it better for us."

"Stop it." She said shaking her head, she couldn't handle his confession, he was saying all the right words and it was tearing her apart. Grasping for anything to turn him away from her she said the one thing she knew she should've said first. "I don't love you anymore." She saw him clench his jaw, as his eyes reflected the agony in hers. She never thought she could feel pain for the man before her again but staring up at him she saw the hurt etched into his features.

"You're lying." He said before he pulled her into him for an impassioned kiss. Hungrily his lips enveloped hers in a kiss that both parties had been craving for much too long. Amy struggled within herself, she knew the kiss had to be convincing but she refused to enjoy it, at least that's what she told herself. Before long she found herself responding to him completely matching his urgency. For those precious moments she lets herself go, relinquished all her self-imposed rules and gave herself to him the way she used to. Wrapping her arms around his neck she took in his scent and the feeling of uncompromised safety she always felt when she was in his arms. She didn't even mind the course stubble against her skin. It reminded her of so many mornings that she had spent trivially complaining about it. Watching the pair kiss with so much fervour the small crowd around them did not want to interrupt such an intimate moment. Finally after an eternity the on-screen couple separated, yet John was not prepared to release the woman he had been wanting for so long. Keeping her in his arms he pulled her into him holding her tightly to his chest as if fearful someone would take her away too soon. He knew he had to let her go but he kept wanting one more second to feel her against him, not struggling or crying, just with him.

Amy laid her head on his chest as the crowd around her began clapping. She had forgotten their presence once he had initiated their kiss. She could feel his heart beating feverishly in her ears, as she closed her eyes savouring this rare moment of serenity before her conscience not to mention her friends came by. She knew it was wrong, everything she had feared happened. She had fallen for him once again the minute he entered the room, having overcome her initial shock during their first meeting, this time she thought she would be prepared for him. She was wrong.

John felt someone pat his shoulder, "That was an amazing piece, you two should be very proud!" Mr. McMahon said as the two separated hesitantly. "I was concerned when you two went off the script at first but what you came up with just then was better than an entire month's worth of writing. John I must say I'm very impressed and Amy I don't think I've ever seen a Diva act so convincingly."

'_That wasn't acting'_ they both thought in unison.

Amy walked away and was soon back under the protection of the Diva's, with Kevin and Jim following them speaking in hushed tones. The younger mans attention was clearly however on the small Diva, Maria, in front of him. Whilst the older one frequently looked over his shoulder at John who stood with Randy, still in a slight daze over what had just happened. A slight smile played on John's lips as he recalled their kiss, as his friend stood by with a worried expression he hadn't seen his friend truly smile for the better part of a year and now here he was smirking, a big part of him wanted to see him succeed but another part was fearful of a failure "John, take it as it comes man." He warned.

"Nah, Randy I have a good feeling about this." His friend said licking his lips, enjoying the taste of her lime lip-gloss once again.


	19. Stuck On You

**A/N:** Turns out I'm not made of steel, it came as quite a surprise to me let me tell you that! I once again would like to thank my sponsors the lovely ladies who read my story: **babyxbxgurl, Tanya50801, Lil'MissCena, I love ZigZag, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, Ashlee Orton, Lil-Jaydee-x, **and **xheavilybroken **(Well hello Aussie!)

* * *

Amy cursed herself as she sat in her hotel room. She didn't feel like going out with her friends, what she felt like was beating herself up. She was furious with herself. Once the moments of bliss had subsided from her encounter with John she felt cheap, as if she had betrayed herself. She knew she still had feelings for him but she hated that now he knew it too, and judging by the crews' reactions everyone else did too. How could she do this to herself she fumed, he had degraded her, mocked everything she felt for him, disregarded everything they had and yet she still loved him. Amy had always promised herself that she would never grow up to be one of those women who let men treat them like dirt, she would rather have been miserable and alone than with someone that didn't respect her. So why was everything so different now? Why did she have to falter every time he was around? Collapsing onto her bed she fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of happier days.

_Amy browsed the stalls at the Sunday markets of the town she was in that week, she had lost John moments ago but wasn't all that concerned. All she had to do was strike up a conversation with another man and he'd be by her side again she thought with a smile. Running her fingers over a studded bracelet she suddenly felt something cold and wet pressed against her shoulders, followed by heavy panting. Turning around instantly she was greeted by a pair of excited brown eyes on a furry little face, "isn't he cute" John laughed staring at his girlfriends perplexed expression. As the Labrador puppy struggled to climb into Amy's arms, accepting him she scratched his oversized ears before asking, _

"_John where did you steal him from?" _

"_I didn't steal him. HE followed ME," Her boyfriend cried in his defence "I'll show you, put him down, he'll follow me!" Complying with his request she placed the puppy onto the ground and watched as it awkwardly bounded after John while he walked a few paces. She pouted at its cuteness, it reminded her of when Lucas was a puppy and his paws and ears had grown faster than his body causing him to trip over his own feet at times. Picking the puppy she noticed for the first time it had a collar and tags, someone was definitely looking for this dog. "So what should we name him?" John asked lifting it's ears up and covering its eyes with them. Batting his hand away, Amy sighed._

"_Sweetheart I don't know how to tell you this," She said sounding very much like a mother breaking news to her child, "But this puppy has a home, and it's not a boy"_

"_A home? Not a boy?" John asked confused._

"_Her name is Daisy and she belongs to someone." She said walking towards the information booth. _

"_Hey where are you going?" John asked catching up to her. _

"_To report that we found a dog," She said preparing herself for the thousands of reason John would come up with to keep the puppy. Only he didn't he just sighed and trudged along next to her. "You know John we could get a dog of our own." She said hoping to brighten his mood. _

"_When?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_After we've had a few kids." She said seeing the smile that came to his face upon her suggestion from the corner of her eye. _

"_And when will we start with the kids?" He whispered huskily into her ear having forgotten the puppy for the moment. _

"_How fast can you get us back to the hotel?" She replied seductively, resulting in John practically dragging her through the crowds to the information desk dropping off the puppy with a mere 'cya bud' and speeding off to the hotel._

Amy woke up with a start, her heart was racing as her mind went back to the dream she had. She could still remember that day as if it was yesterday; John had always wanted to get married and start a family, it was one of things she loved about him. Whenever he talked about his future she was always in it, like it was the most logical thing in the world. Once again angry at herself Amy willed herself to go back to sleep, but her thoughts were clouded by memories of him, his smile (and the dimples that went with it), how it felt to be in his arms again, and the kiss they shared. That damn kiss! That was the cause of all this she thought. God why was he so good at making her irrational. Flicking on the TV she tried to drown out his image with ads from the home shopping channel. Then his face showed up, it was the ad for One Night Stand. Frustrated yet again she switched off the TV throwing the remote at the wall in the process. Pulling on a pair of jeans and running a hand through her messy hair she decided she needed a change of scene. Tiptoeing out of her room she got into the elevator, closing her eyes as she waited for her floor to come. Her eyes flickered open when she heard the doors open prematurely and there standing in front of her was the man she had been trying to escape all night. Immediately she moved to press the 'close door' button but he managed to hold the door open long enough to get in.

"Nice try Red," He smirked, noticing the daggers she was sending him his smirk grew into a smile, "Awww c'mon now you can't win all the time Baby."

"Shut up," She spat "And don't call me Baby."

"Can I call you sweetie? Honey? Babydoll?" He asked, he loved getting her worked up.

"Yeah sure you can," She paused "oh wait no, sorry, I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

John shook his head slightly as he stepped closer to her "You know you can change all of that."

Amy didn't like where this was going.

"Oh please Cena, where do you get off thinking you still have a chance?" She said hoping to infuse as much disdain as she could into her voice. Whilst trying her best to ignore the increasing temperature in the small carriage. She could feel his eyes travelling over her body as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Well that kiss for one thing," He said as he ran a hand over her cheek, "The way you were trembling when you saw me for another," He said huskily into her ear as he took in her scent, it drove him wild. "And the way you're trying so hard to hide your feelings behind a veneer of contempt." He said as she looked up at him in utter revulsion. Yet her eyes were begging him to end his games.

"All that might be true," She said using up all the composure she could muster "But that doesn't mean I'll ever forgive you." She felt she had gained a small victory when she saw the hurt flash across his face before it was replaced by the look of quiet confidence he had displayed that afternoon. "Cena you could get back your titles, the respect of your peers, all your fans and everything you once had. But I'll only ever be your girlfriend again in your dreams." She said squaring her shoulders and matching his stare.

"Is that a fact?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Practically a commandment." She said recapturing her confidence. Hearing the doors open yet again both Amy and John looked out trying to figure out whose floor they had reached. Smiling triumphantly Amy attempted to slide out of the carriage from her position against the wall. Stopping only when she heard him call her name, turning her head back she felt his hands on her face as he stole a kiss from her surprised lips, before he pushed her out the doors. Amy turned fully around in time to see him wave smugly at her as the doors closed. All the tension and anger she had felt earlier suddenly resurfaced. She felt like screaming for all she was worth, throwing furniture and explosives at him. She wanted that goddamn confidence to disappear, she could tell he was using her weaknesses against her. Things had to change she thought as she ran her fingers over her tingling lips.

* * *

John sat on the couch of his locker room as the crew got set up around him, tonight Amy was required to come over to Smackdown to tape their piece and as it stood she was late. Staring at his watch expectantly wondering if maybe she was intending on missing the segment altogether he tried to ignore the ball of apprehension he had swallowed sometime that day.

"She's here." A crewmember cried out as the cameramen got in position and Amy breezed in.

She looked stunning to say the least and something told him she knew it because when his eyes met with hers he saw a confidence that had only made fleeting appearances lately. Straddling his waist as the script required she made sure to take a long moment to find the perfect position. Much to the discomfort of John who had to endure thinking 'non-exciting' thoughts while the woman he was in love with gyrated provocatively in his lap.

Hearing the cue to start John rested his hands on the hips of the Diva in front of him. "I'm glad you're here Li, you made the right decision."

"But the Sandman still doesn't know about us." She said going along with the script.

"It's ok, when he does find out I'll be here to protect you." He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he thought of how corny the lines were.

"I remember a time when he was protecting me from you." Amy said enjoying the look of surprise on John's face as he realised she had gone off the script.

"That was a long time ago, a lot of things have changed since then." He replied quickly.

"Really? Tell me John do you still drink? Can you get through your days without a little help from your good friend Jack Daniels?" She knew it was underhanded but she wanted to show him that she meant business. He couldn't just walk into her life again and take advantage of the feelings she had for him.

"As a matter of fact I can Li, and the thought of getting you back made me stop in the first place." He said his demeanour had changed upon hearing her words.

"That's so sweet Baby," She cooed as she placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. She tried to pull away, to keep it simple but she knew he wouldn't let her. Feeling his hand on her back pushing her further onto him she smiled, she had long since stopped pretending to dislike his kisses. She parted her lips dutifully as he deepened the kiss with a quiet aggression she knew he was using in response to her embarrassing question earlier. Tugged at the bottom of his shirt she quickly discarded it, a look of primal desire in her eyes acting as a mirror to his own. He reached up bringing her head down towards his when she stopped him. "Baby one last question," She said biting her bottom lip, "You know I love you and all but if I left you for the Sandman, and then I left him for you. You must love me a lot to trust me not to leave you for someone else." She said with a devious smile, throwing his past mistakes back at him.

"I love you more than I can tell you and sometimes that makes you do stupid things, but this is something I'm sure about." He replied, grateful when he heard the cameras turn off. Dropping his head back onto the couch he exhaled deeply, "Did you have fun with that?" He asked her trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"More than I can tell you." She replied repeating his earlier words without missing a beat "Oh and John, I wouldn't get up too soon if I were you." She laughed as she looked down at his lap before walking confidently out of the room.

That night as John left the arena three individuals followed him from a safe distance away. He had parked his car at the far end of the arena, giving them the opportunity they had been waiting for. The night air had grown cold but John was in no hurry to reach his car, he had too much on his mind. Maybe that's why he didn't hear them approach him until the last moment. Feeling a large pair of hands grab him he got thrown hard against the window of his car.

"Hey there Cena," Jim greeted him "Didn't think I wouldn't come after you, did you?" He laughed condescendingly.

"Where's your Cenation now?" Kevin growled.

John struggled to get out of the youngsters grip but he was definitely overpowered in that department.

"You think you can do what you did to Ames and then comeback as if she owed you something kid!" Jim shouted as he launched a fist into his stomach. "You think you deserve her?" as another blow landed on his jaw. John gritted his teeth as he struggled to get free. "Let me tell you something, that girl is like family to me, you chase after her and you're just giving me another reason to kick your pathetic ass." He said viciously as he picked up a crowbar from the ground. John cried out from the blinding pain of the implement against his body.

"You thought you could run away to Smackdown and all would be forgotten huh?" He said holding John's head up, "Well you were wrong!" He said as his fist connected with Johns eye. He felt a trail of blood begin to trickle down from above his eye. John's eyes began to close as he came in and out of consciousness his entire body aching from abuse before he felt them finally throw him down onto the ground and walk away.

Laying in a pool of his own blood Johns thoughts wondered to Amy. Did she know about this? Was she apart of it? Would she even care? He felt the bitter taste of his own blood in his mouth as he coughed. His body heaved with pain as his ribs shook from the cough, he could barely breathe. It felt as if the night had grown that much colder and he was all-alone, too broken to get up by himself and too estranged from everyone else to issue too much concern if he was not seen later that night. Once again his mind went back to the woman who constantly haunted his thoughts, thinking of her face, her smile, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, the way she fit so perfectly with him he was able to forget his pain for a moment. Closing his eyes he could see her so clearly, looking down at him, smiling. She was crouched down beside him caressing his face gently as she pressed soft kisses to his brow. "I'm sorry," He said hoarsely his vocal chords felt dry and rough as he used his strength to convince her he was sincere, "I can't say it anymore I love you," But she just smiled and shook her head sweetly at him, "Please don't go," He begged "I can't let you go again." But merely sent him a mischievous smile and faded away.

John opened his eyes he had a pounding headache and a distinct unawareness of where he was. Noticing the white walls and beeping monitors he figured he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up but his body just wouldn't allow it as he winced in pain. His sudden movement had attracted the attention of his friend who was immediately at his side "John? It's Randy, do you remember me?" He asked instantaneously.

"What? Sure, what happened?" He asked groggily.

"You got jumped by someone, don't you remember?" His friend asked.

"Oh yeah that…" He said his voice trailing off as memories of the night before came back to him.

"Do you remember who it was?" He asked anxiously.

"Who do you think?" He replied bitterly.

"Jim? Kevin?"

"Yeah." He said turning away to look at the machines he was hooked up to.

"Man we have to tell someone! We need to do something! You know what I'm going to find Batista and Eddie (Umaga) and we're gonna settle this!" His friend cried out growing increasingly agitated.

"Nah, man forget it, I have other plans. Just tell me how long until I can get outta here?" he asked noticing the drips and needles in his hands.

"About a week."

"In time for the next taping?"

"Yeah." came the sombre reply.

* * *

Amy stared in disbelief at her friends. Lillian had just broken the news to her that John was in hospital.

"Do they know who did it?" She asked trying to come to terms with the thought that she could've lost him and the last things she had said to him were the worst she could think of.

"Randy says uh…" She paused wondering how her friend would take the news "John says it was Jim and Kevin."

"But how can that be? They were with us all night." She reasoned.

"It happened straight after the show, we saw them a few hours later."

Amy nodded, her friend had a point. At that moment the subjects of their conversation turned up, the Diva's gave their friend a comforting hug before departing, knowing Amy needed time alone with the guys. Noticing the despondent atmosphere in the room, Jim dismissed the younger man he was with. He had a feeling their 'protection' of her wasn't taken the way they had hoped.

"I was only looking out for you Kiddo," He said quietly as she looked up at him "We thought we might take a weight off your mind."

She knew he always had her best intentions at heart, she could never deny him that.

"I know," She replied trying to work out her own feelings.

"You…you don't still have feelings for that bastard do you?" Jim asked the anxiety in his voice was prominent.

"I think I do," She said softly "Actually I've known for a while I just thought if I ignored it, it would go away." She clenched her jaw, not wanting to breakdown. Not again.

"But why? After all he's done to you, Sweetheart you can't let him take advantage of you like that." He rationalised.

"I know, I know, I've been telling myself that everyday since we broke up," She could see he was finding it hard to comprehend her feelings. "God, I really hate myself right now." She said as she quickly wiped away a tear hoping he hadn't noticed it. But he had and within moments she was sobbing into his chest "I'm so sorry," she managed "I came to you looking for protection and all you've ever done is be there for me and now that he's back I feel like it seems like none of that matters."

"It's ok Hun," He whispered into her ear reassuringly "I don't think that at all."

"But it's true, you've done so much and if I go back to him it'll be like it was all for nothing."

"No, when you go back to him it's going to be on your terms, and you're going to make him work to get you, aren't you." He said brushing a lock of her red mane away from her eyes, "When you came to me you had no idea what to do about him, you left on his terms. But when you go back you're going to be the one calling the shots, you know why?" He said running a hand through her hair.

"Why?"

"Because I taught you that," He said smiling down at her, "and if he's really the one you're meant to be with then he won't ever let you go again. Granted I will kill him if he does." He said eliciting a small smile from the redhead.

"As bad as I feel, I want him to know he had that ass kicking coming to him." She said resting her head on his chest.

"That's my girl," The older man replied "I just want you to know that I don't like him in the least but if he's the one you want to be with then I'll support you."

Outside that very locker room stood a group of Diva's and two Superstars, one intent on hearing the conversation on the other side of the door whilst the other had his eyes firmly placed on the Maria. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up Maria got the distinct feeling someone was watching her, turning her head back she came face to face with the pseudo-vampire.

"Uh…hi…Kevin…?" She said hoping to sound as natural as possible and failing miserably.

"Hey." he replied smiling broadly at her.

'_What is up with that guy?'_ Maria thought.

"Did you want something?" She asked hoping to end his stare-fest.

"Oh yeah," He said letting his eyes roam over her body, "but I don't think you'd be interested."

"err…what is it?" Suddenly intrigued.

"This might sound strange but I have a little sisters birthday coming up and I was just wondering what to get her, I heard you majored in fashion at university so maybe you could help?" He mentally crossed his fingers as she considered his words, _get ready to get shot down Kev_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah sure," The Diva replied, she liked that he didn't think she was as dumb as her on screen character. Maybe he wasn't as creepy as his character entailed either. "How old is she?"

* * *

Amy crept into the small hospital room she was told John was in. She had told her friends she needed a well earned rest and left early. Reaching his bed she took in the sight of his body covered in bruises and needles, drips and monitors. She had heard from Lillian earlier that day that he been heavily sedated so that he could make an early comeback. She sighed quietly. He was here because of her. Caressing his swollen cheek she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I never imagined I'd be watching you sleep again," She said softly, "When I heard what happened I felt my heart drop. I knew in that moment I couldn't live my life without you. I want to work through our issues. I want to trust you again and feel safe knowing you trust me. I want our life and our world back. I just wish you'll still want that when you wake up." She said pressing a kiss onto his brow, "You drive me crazy, but I love you."

A smile formed on the incapacitated superstars face. He had feigned sleep when she walked in, knowing she would be more open if he was. Hearing her words he wanted to speak up, to reassure her. He wanted to tell her he knew the pain and fear she felt and that he would do anything to take it away. He knew he had work to do.


	20. When You're Gone

**A/N:** I am back with another fulfilling chapter to feed your addiction. Have fun, each and every one of you: **xheavilybroken, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Lil-Jaydee-x, Queen Mab 319, OMFGCARLITOANDCENARHAWTTTTT, Lil'MissCena, I love ZigZag, **and **babyxbxgurl**

* * *

John leant against the doorframe of Amy's locker room, quietly observing the temperamental redhead. He had been release from the hospital earlier that morning and only had one person in mind. A smirk came to his lips as he watched her toss outfits around, trying to find the right one. Standing in front of the mirror she held up a black tank top against her body, then a white tank top, interchanging between the two back and forth.

"I'd go for the black." He finally spoke up. Hearing his voice Amy whipped around startled at first then filled with butterflies the next. He was just standing there smirking at her, he still had some cuts and bruises but he was there. She didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out resulting in a laugh from the man walking towards her. "You can't get rid of me that easily Baby. You're going to have to get vampire boy to strap himself with explosives and even then I'll find a way to get to you. Now give me what I need." He said opening his arms for a hug.

"I was going to ask you how you were but something's telling me you're just fine." She said walking into his embrace. His arms felt warm and safe and for the first time in a year she let go of the fear and let herself indulge in her feelings for the man holding her.

John pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he savoured having her back in his arms. He knew she wasn't his yet. But he was determined to put everything he had into changing that.

Amy reluctantly pulled out of John's arms. She had an appearance to make with him that afternoon and he had insisted on driving so now she was stuck finding clothes hours before she needed them. John rested his head on her shoulder, as she tried her best to shake him off. Secretly she loved knowing he hadn't given up on them.

"I almost died a week ago and you were the only one I wanted to see," He said melodramatically "And now that I'm here, I can't help but think," He paused dramatically once again, "That you just don't want me!" Amy laughed at his display. She missed this part of him.

"So what would you like me to do about that." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well," He said returning her challenging stare, "First you could do this," He unfolded her arms and placed them around his neck as he pulled her body against his, "Then you could whisper something like 'I forgive you'" He said as he placed lingering kisses along her jaw, noticing her biting her lower lip he could tell she was wrestling with something. "I know I don't deserve you just yet, but let me have this moment," he whispered, "Its torture enough loving you and not being able to be with you."

Hearing his words Amy knew he was right. Losing herself in his piercing blue eyes she let him seize her lips hungrily, this time there would be no struggling. She knew she loved him and a part of her knew he did too, but this was just a kiss. She could share hundreds of these with perfect strangers and it wouldn't mean a thing. Except he wasn't a stranger and his kisses made her weak. She moaned into him as she felt his hands travel up her body. John attacked her mouth like a man possessed. He wanted to taste her, to feel her, to recapture everything he had been missing over the past year. Every kiss he had stolen from her until then had either been for the camera's or without her consent, but this, this was all for him and he couldn't get enough. He loved the feel of her familiar form on his, loved the way she responded to him, loved how strong it made him feel, just to be with her again. Reluctantly the former lovers parted, "You know if you keep kissing me like that people might think you like me."

Amy dropped her head down hoping to cover her crimson face with her hair whilst suppressing a smile. John laughed watching her suddenly get embarrassed "Awww, would you look at that she's blushing." He said trying to grab her cheek only to have her bat his hand away, laughing harder he tried with the other but got the same response.

Getting a safe distance away from John, Amy regained her composure "You've seen me. You've kissed me. You've gotten a chance to put your paws all over me. Now you go, because I have clothes to change into." She said pointing at the door, with her eyes closed after she saw him attempt to give her his most despondent hang dog expression.

"Ok then…I'm leaving…I might die in a freak Viscera related accident while you're getting changed but whatever…I guess I'll see you in the car…if I live." He said dragging his feet out the door leaving an amused Amy shaking her head at his antics.

Amy approached the parking lot of the arena, her eyes scanned around for John, he had just told her that he would be waiting by his car. _But which car,_ she thought remember the array he owned. Then it jumped out at her, Amy felt her heartbeat increase as she walked towards the car she had given John for his birthday. She had never expected to see it again. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she thought of all that had resulted from her obtaining that car.

John saw the look of apprehension on her face, he mentally slapped himself when he realised how she would feel about it. The truth was that once he had lost her, the car was the only link he had left to her. To him it represented months of passion and dedication not to mention a constant reminder of his biggest regret. If he could avoid flying he would, he preferred to take the vehicle with him wherever he went. Noticing John's eyes on her and the worried expression on his face Amy realised she was doing nobody any favours if she freaked out every time she saw his car, putting on a fake smile she walked over and got in. It was exactly how she had left it for him; she had to admit it was a labour of love getting the car together in time. She heard John sigh turning his head to look at her as he laid his head back on the seat, "I never got the chance to thank you for her." He said quietly.

"I never got to say happy birthday." She replied giving him a small smile, trying her best to hide the feelings she got from sitting in the car. When she first began working on it with Adam she'd often sit in it for hours imagining John's reaction when he'd see it, thinking about travelling all over the place with him in her creation. Amy lost herself in her thoughts as they drove in silence, before she remembered something. Looking under her seat her eyes found what they were looking for. Her CD's! She had left them in there for when she was driving the car around places to get modified.

"They're yours?" John asked as her eyes lit up

"Yeah and I've been looking for them for ages." She said still pouring over them, taking one from the stack she moved to put it into the CD player.

"You just have to…" John began before realising she had practically made the car so she would know what she was doing.

"Guns N Roses John?" She asked perplexed, "What happened to living for rap? Hey, this is my CD!" She laughed at her realisation.

"I found it in their, it's pretty cool," He said keeping his eyes on the road, "And no I'm not over rap there in the back."

Amy shrugged wondering how his taste could've changed so much from when she had left. She remembered the arguments they would get into over the music that got played in the car and who had to listen to their Ipod. Popping in 'Begin to hope' (Regina Spektor) She skipped to the track entitled 'Fidelity' she loved its upbeat relaxing melody. Going along with the song for a few minutes John finally broke the silence.

"Baby I love you, but I hate this song. If you're trying to tell me something, just come out and say it, if not play track three."

Amy looked over at him confused. "You want me to play Samson? You listen to Regina? And what's wrong with this song?"

"Oh like you don't know," He said sarcastically, "It's called 'Fidelity' ok I get it I'm a bastard. Now can you please play the next track?"

Amy considered his outburst for a second before bursting into laughter much to the chagrin of her companion. "I never even thought about that, I just like the song John." She said between laughs as she changed the track. After a few minutes into the song Amy spoke up.

"So are you trying to tell me something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Came the reply.

"She's saying 'Samson came to my bed told me that my hair was red, told me I was beautiful" Amy reasoned.

This time it was John's turn to laugh. "I didn't think of that Baby but now that you mention it, you are beautiful and I did love you first not to mention you are my sweetest downfall." He said grinning

"Downfall?" She said sceptically, "You could've thought of a better word."

"Since you've come into my life I've been threatened and beaten up by Divas, had the shit kicked out of me by every guy you know, practically killed myself and my career and lost all concept of dignity," He laughed, sobering up quickly having seen the expression on her face "But you know none of that matters when I think about everything else I have with you."

"You don't have me yet." She replied not realising that she had begun to pout childishly.

"You said yet! So I do have a chance." He said smugly as she glared at the road ahead of them.

* * *

After the signing Amy took a cab to the home Lillian had purchased with Randy in the neighbouring town. It was situated in a beautiful suburb close to schools and the airport. She had no doubt what Randy had in mind when he bought it. Looking out the window she noticed the mansion at the top of hill. It's windows were boarded and the was garden overgrown. But it had character. The façade had intricate plastering and above the gates sat two moss-covered lions glowering at all that passed. She had always wanted to purchase it but she knew with her schedule she wouldn't have enough time to restore it. Sighing she looked away.

Amy had another promotion to do the next day with John and had arranged to meet him at the next mall. She laughed thinking of the look of tired desperation on his face as she finished her appearance half an hour before him. Reaching the address Lillian had given her she found herself standing before a beautiful mansion with all the trappings associated with the type of money a third generation superstar would make. She smiled to herself as she looked around. This place was definitely designed and decorated by Lillian. She recalled a conversation they had, had years ago when they were both new to the business that if they reached superstar status what type of home they would create. So there she was standing in the middle of Lillian's vision. Making her way up the stairs she found a room and placed her things inside.

John drove up to Randy's home, he had been given a spare set of keys a long time ago and figured he'd pay the place a visit. Walking in he made his way to the room he usually slept in. He still had some stuff from the last time he came there. After taking a quick shower he headed down stairs to the kitchen in just his jeans, it wasn't like anyone else was there. He was considering calling Amy over when he stopped. There sitting on the kitchen counter was the devil herself. John watched her silently for the second time that day. She was mesmerising wearing only an oversized Sandman shirt, her eyes were almost closed as she savoured the taste of what looked like honey on her finger. It was the simplest of actions but it took him all he had to stop himself from taking her there and then.

"That looks fun," He said as he walked towards her and for the second time that day the redhead was startled beyond words. "Calm down Red it's just me." He laughed softly.

"What? How'd you get in here?" She asked as he placed his arms on either side of her legs, effectively trapping her where she sat.

"I'm here because I have keys from Randy, I'm assuming Lillian gave you a set too?" He replied moving closer to her. Recognising his intensions early, Amy shook her head.

"Oh no, no way, I know that look." She said pressing her hands onto his smooth chest hoping to stop him from getting any closer. Running his hands along her thighs however he stared deep into her hazel eyes, that had begun to glaze over with desire.

"Don't you miss being able to be with me without feeling guilty?" He asked as his hands disappeared under her top, Amy's eyes never left his as she held onto his wrists trying to stop them from reaching any higher as his warm hands sent shivers of ecstasy over her body. "Think about it, we're all alone. We have a few days to ourselves, you want me, I'll die if I can't have you." he said with a smirk only this time he wouldn't give her a chance to consider, he knew she was powerless when it came to his kisses.

Her first instinct was to push him away but she was instantly betrayed by her body that responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, while her lips opened up to him allowing his dominant mouth control of her.

"Bedroom." He uttered. His lips once again melding with hers as he lifted her up and began carrying her up the stairs. Stopping only to press her up against the wall as she moaned audibly from his actions. Just as he reached the top of the stairs Amy's pocket began to vibrate, distracting John for a moment as she pulled out her phone noticing it was Jim she knew better than to ignore his call.

"Hey," She answered breathlessly whilst mouthing 'it's Jim' to John who practically dropped her upon hearing the mans name. "Um I'm fine…yup home alone…John? Yeah he's staying at a hotel instead…of course…and I won't leave any windows open…how's Kevin?"

John listened for a while before it seemed as if she may take her time with this phone call, he knew he shouldn't get jealous but to him it seemed like whenever Jim came into the picture he seemed to disappear. She had initially run to him when they first broke up, and even now they seemed a little too close to be just friends. Then it hit him, he was thinking just like this when he lost her the first time. Closing his eyes he knew he'd have to trust her, walking back downstairs he dropped onto the couch and flicked on the TV.

Almost an hour later Amy came back down, only she had on jeans and the top she was wearing earlier. "Sorry about that." She said collapsing next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Good to have you back."

* * *

_I've been wandering around the house all night_

_Wondering what the hell to do  
Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate  
But all I can think of is you  
Well, the phone don't ring  
'Cos my friends aint home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
Got the TV on  
'Cos the radio's playing songs  
That remind me of you_

The next morning John stood at the base of the staircase, "Ames I'm counting to 5 if you're not down here by then I'm leaving!" He shouted, he couldn't help but laugh as he watched her fly back and forth between her room and every other one. He had taken it upon himself the night before to hide her things inside each room as payback for his lack of 'interpersonal relations' with her. Amy finally made it downstairs looking a little worse for wear glaring at John when he mentioned she looked at little flustered.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with the pair sitting side by side signing photos, taking photos and answering questions. John tried his best to ignore the men who asked for Amy's number or supplied her with theirs. That is until a young man approached his redhead, he mentioned he was apart of A.D.O.R.E and the two began conversing deeply. At lunch she even sat with him, they seemed to have hit it off. John scowled as he tried to remain rational minded.

The car ride home that night was quiet to say the least, Amy tried to make conversation but it seemed like John's mind was elsewhere. Shrugging her shoulders she got out of the car, whilst doing so John's eyes caught on a series of numbers on her arm. His eyes narrowed but he remained silent and walked into the house.

Dropping her handbag at the foot of the stairs she deliberately stood in John's way, blocking his path. John rolled his eyes and tried to side step her only she stuck to him like a shadow "Ames, please." He said trying to find a way around her.

"What's up?" She asked with a cocky grin, "I just wanna know why you're so pissed off, tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not pissed off."

"Sure you're not, you just walk around acting like a bear all the time," She said. This time she was rolling her eyes. "You can't just be mad and not do anything about it!"

"You want me to do something about it?" He asked incredulously, "Okay." And with that he grabbed her arm and licked a wet line over the numbers.

Yanking her arm back Amy wiped it on her jeans smudging the numbers, 'John! Gross!"

"You don't seem to mind when-"

Amy shoved him before he could finish. 'What if I wanted to call him?" She asked playfully.

"Simple, I'd beat him up." He smiled, "Adam and I agree, you can't date Amy Dumas without getting your ass kicked."

"Very funny." She laughed walking over to him.

John pulled her into a hug. He liked just holding her. It was simple but her body against his seemed to take the weight of the world off his shoulders. This is how it's meant to be, he thought.

Amy looked up at him through hazel eyes, a lazy smile on her lips. John didn't need any more invitation after that. Swooping down he claimed her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Taking time to explore all her secrets. Amy moaned letting herself get swept into the sensation of his arms around her and his lips claiming hers. She never felt safer or more secure than when she was in his arms. Reaching up she took off his hat, giving her greater leverage.

Breaking the kiss hesitantly John let a small smile play on the edge of his lips as she returned his gaze.

"I love you." He said softly.

Amy looked away focusing her attention on his hat in her hand. That's when she caught sight of the piece of paper pressed into the side. Pulling out of John's arms slightly she picked it out. 'Thanks for an incredible time, Katrina - 773-338-7786.'

Reading over her shoulder John attempted to grab the paper but Amy pulled it away.

"Who's Katrina?" Amy asked. She felt the sting of jealousy pierce through her.

"I don't know." He replied cringing at how stupid he sounded.

"Well she seems to think you do because you had an incredible time together." Amy snapped.

"Oh, C'mon Ames. You think I'm going to choose some ring rat over you?"

Amy remained silent.

"I almost died without you, I've spent more time in hospital for you than I have my whole career, and despite your best efforts I'm still chasing you, do you think I'd jeopardise all that for a random lay?"

Amy sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I just have a hard time letting myself trust you again. I spent so long convincing myself everything you said in the past was a lie that when I hear it now, I just don't know. You seemed so sure last time and look how that turned out."

John reached out to the distressed Diva. But she pulled away. The Superstar clenched his jaw. "After everything, you still think I'm that guy." He growled, before getting back in the car and pulling out of the driveway.

John drove aimlessly around the town they were in, not really concentrating on anything. This was not how he planned the evening. He wasn't even with her yet they were arguing he cursed himself. He knew she loved him and that he loved her but if he couldn't show her that she could trust him none of that mattered. Stopping at a set of traffic lights John opened the glove box. Inside it sat a small velvet box. He had bought it the day Shane had told him of his story line with Amy. He knew he'd get her back no matter what. But right now that seemed harder than he'd ever thought.

_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love _  
_days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long_  
_Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should_  
_things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone_

Amy switched on the television a few hours later. She had no idea where John was. She had tried calling him all night long but got no response, defeated and annoyed she tried to sort through her thoughts. She knew she loved him, but her heart was scared. She'd opened herself to him in the past and paid the price. But with every day they'd spent together since his return he found herself slowly beginning to trust him again. Seeing that number reminded her that he wasn't bound to her. He could walk away and break her heart all over again. She'd spent so long running from him that she forgot that maybe he would one day tire of her.

John drove into the driveway. He was nervous to the point of feeling sick. He took a deep breath and adjusted his cap before heading to the front door. Stepping into the house he began his search for Amy. All the while debating with himself. He loved Amy and he'd do anything to show her. But what he was about to do could push her away forever.

"John?" Amy called out from the lounge.

"Ames?"

Amy walked out of the lounge, her hands in her pockets. She cast him a sheepish glance, 'Sorry for freaking out earlier.'

John looked unmoved by her apology. Usually he'd pull her to him, give her a reassuring kiss and commence make up sex. But today he just stared at her, his eyes clouded with thought.

"Come with me." He said simply before walking out of the room.

Amy followed him all the way to the car, and into the passenger seat before she cracked. "Where are we going? Are you okay? John?"

"Close your eyes," He said as he continued to drive.

"What?"

"If you trust me, close your eyes." He said looking into her hazel orbs as the car stopped at a set of traffic lights.

Amy looked at him uncertainly. John felt his heart sink. Then exhaled deeply Amy closed her eyes. Seeing her hazel orbs disappear filled John a confidence he'd lost the day she left.

_I keep driving up and down these streets_  
_trying to find somewhere to go_  
_Yeah i'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no one I know_  
_oh, this is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane_  
_I hope you're coming back real soon, 'cause i don't know what to do_

Ten minutes later John drove up a cracked, weather worn driveway. Looking over to Amy he made sure he eyes were closed when he got out to open her door. Amy heard the engine stop. She wanted so badly to open her eyes. John hadn't said much during the short drive and she was beginning to feel anxious. Usually she couldn't get him to shut up. Hearing the car door open she turned in the direction of the sound. Unbuckling her seatbelt John lifted Amy out of the car. Carrying her he pushed open the door he'd unlocked earlier. Crossing the threshold he smiled to himself. This is how he wanted it to be. He set her down and stood with his arm slung around her waist.

"You can open them now." He whispered, his breath warm against her ear.

Amy opened her eyes, blinking a few times to make sure the scene in front of her was real. They were in a house lit entirely by candles. But that wasn't the part that stuck out to her. It was the details. This was the house of her dreams. The one she discussed making with Lillian. The colours, the fixtures, the walls. She turned around to take it all in.

"Where are we?" She asked in awe.

"Home." John replied beaming. The ball of apprehension gone from his stomach. He loved watching her notice the finer details he'd worked on for months.

"But how?"

"I found your old sketch pad in the glove box after you left. I located the house and started on this. I thought if I couldn't have you, I'd live with you around me." He whispered, "Amy, I want you to know, I don't want to be with anyone but you. You mean everything to me."

Amy rushed toward him. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I love you." She cried throwing her arms around him. John felt his heart soar. He hadn't heard those words in an eternity.

"That's not all Baby," He said softly. Walking her further into the hallway he turned her to face a line of photos he had hung. "I did this, this afternoon." He said.

Amy's eyes drifted over the shots. The first frame was split into two segments the one above showing the night John won his first WWE Championship and the second showing the night Amy won the WWE Women's Championship. The next frame was of their trip to Coney Island. The one next to that was their six-month anniversary. The last frame was noticeably empty.

"What's going in here?" She asked turning to John.

"That one will have our wedding photo," He said as he bent down on one knee, "That is, if you'll marry me Amy Christine Dumas."

Amy gasped looking down at the man she loved. Hope and love filled his eyes as he looked up at her. Feeling the tears falling freely down her cheeks she nodded. "Yes! Of course! I love you." She cried.

John slipped the simple white gold ring onto her finger. A cluster of diamonds sparkled on top, and the words 'Mrs. Amy Cena' circled the band. It was perfect.

"Mrs. Amy Cena." Amy repeated in shock, she couldn't keep the smile off her face every time she said it. John placed a soft kiss to her hand before standing up.

"Say it again, I love hearing your name with mine," He whispered leaning closer to her. "I love you Mrs. Cena."

Amy smiled up at him, "I'm yours, John."

They shared a silent moment before he captured her lips like he had done so many times before in a kiss that signified an end to everything they had been struggling with for the past year. This was his second chance.


	21. New Beginnings

Hey Ladies, well I'm back after god knows how long. I had my last exam yesterday and I think I can safely say I've been dying to get back on here. I'm sorry for the long wait but lets hope it pays off and I get into university and you guys get some great story idea's that I've been thinking of in those 5 minutes I always seem to have left during exams and all those moments where I found myself daydreaming when I should have been memorising and analysing. I've also had a rather freaky thing happen to me during this break that I'm using as inspiration for the next few chapters so I hope you guys enjoy it.

A big thank you to my reviewers: **Queen Mab 319, xheavilybroken, Lil'MissCena, Lil-Jaydee-x, WWExWRESTLERSxRxSOxBANGABLE, Ashlee Orton, Tanya50801, babyxbxgurl,** **I love ZigZag,** and **cenagirl5421** who will hopefully get back into my fic after all this time. Thank you once again for your patience.

Mel

* * *

Amy stretched out lazily in her bed before looking over at the man next to her. His arm as always was wrapped around her waist making any attempts to leave impossible, but she had no intentions of leaving. She wanted to savour this, the interaction she had been craving for so long. She let her mind go back to everything they had been through culminating into the ring she had on her finger. Holding her hand up for the millionth time she couldn't help the smile that instantly came to her face every time she saw it.

"Isn't your arm ever going to get tired of being held up like that?" A drowsy John asked, his face firmly buried in his pillow.

"Nope. I could do this all day." She sang.

"I don't doubt that," He laughed wearily as he pulled her closer towards him. "I've missed this."

"Me too," She confessed, "I had resigned myself to the fact that maybe I'd never feel this way again."

"I know what you mean." He whispered. At that moment as he lay in bed with the woman of his dreams John Cena marvelled at the events that had lead to life finally making sense. He couldn't help the pangs of regret that washed over him as he thought of everything he had thrown away a year ago. Looking over at the red head that was currently murmuring sweet nothings to the diamonds on her finger his face unconsciously broke into a smile. She was his everything. It was her face that appeared in his dreams, her laughter he wanted to hear, her voice that he loved to listen to, her body he craved, it was her that made his life worthwhile.

"Ames," He said pulling the besotted woman out of her thoughts, "Ever since we've gotten back in contact I've been wanting to tell you something." His voice was shaky and he really wasn't all that sure why.

"If it's that you love me and you're sorry then I'm already pretty clear on that."

John shook his head "No, no that's the thing its more than that. It's not just that I'm sorry or that I love you, because God knows I'll never be able to convey that. It's that without you I don't even know who I am. I know it's going to be a while before we're back to how we were before any of this happened but I don't care. I'll wait forever and you know that. I know that your friends are going to give me hell and I'll probably get my ass kicked again. But I'd go through it ten times over if it meant I'd get you at the end. Hell I don't even know where I'm going with this all I know is that regardless of what happens after this, that ring is staying on your finger and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Amy looked up at the man she loved. She could see the conviction in his eyes, "Trust me when I say this," She said running her finger over the ring, "I'm never taking this off." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving how his lips found hers so hungrily. Just as their reunion was being officiated for the 101st time that morning the familiar tune of her cell phone found their ears. John groaned audibly as he seized the hand that shot out to grab the phone.

"You can call her back." He whispered huskily as he continued his assault on her neck.

"What if it's important?"

"You can call her back in two minutes." He almost pleaded against her, as his exploration of her body continued.

"Two minutes? Is that all you need these days?" She asked stifling a laugh as his head shot up from her cleavage, blinking a few times John cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

* * *

That afternoon Amy finally made her way out of the bedroom with her phone in hand, dialling Lillian's number she knew she was in for a lecture.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you?" Her friend shouted from the other end.

"Don't I get a hello, Amy how are you? Have you been proposed to lately?" She laughed.

"No, you don't! Now quit being a kid I was reall-" Lillian paused for a moment, "Excuse me did you just say proposed?"

"I did indeed."

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Amy held the phone away from her ear as she let the news sink in.

"Don't tell anyone though, I wanna tell them when I get back tomorrow."

"Yeah of course! Ya know I had a feeling you two might get back together on this trip but I didn't see a proposal coming." The latina thought aloud.

"You had a feeling?" Amy asked suspiciously "Usually when you have a feeling Ms. Garcia you also have a hand in making it come true," Silence filled the conversation, "Lil…?"

"Ok so Randy may have spoken to John the other day and John may have mentioned that he was staying at our place and that may or may not have been after I had given you the keys and I could have called you to warn you to go somewhere else but I've been thinking that maybe fate had something to do with you and John both choosing to go to our place so I figured why mess with fate?" Lillian quickly confessed in one breath cringing on the other end in anticipation of her friends' reaction.

"Well I'm glad you didn't mess with fate this time," Amy laughed. "Though you could have told me John bought a house around the corner from you."

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then." Lillian replied.

"HA! So you did know! Fate my ass." She laughed. She often teased her friend about her deep-rooted belief in all things spiritual but this time she was very grateful of it's presence. She probably would've found a hotel if she knew John was going to be at the house, at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

Maria locked the door behind her as she joined the group of divas surrounding Amy. The redhead had called all her friends to her locker room for an announcement. They had all speculated previously and had decided it was to officially announce her reunion with the doctor of Thuganomics. Amy dramatically cleared her throat gaining the attention of the ladies,

"As you all know I have an announcement to make, and as I know by now you snoops will have already worked out that John and I are back together but there's one thing you don't know and I wanted you to hear it from me." She said her eyes scanning the group in front of her, the women who had been there for her through every endeavour, every day for seven years. "Observe." She said showing off the hand she had hidden in her pocket.

"You're engaged?" A wide eyed Trish exclaimed.

"HOW?" Melina squealed.

"OMG we're getting married!" Maria cried.

Amy nodded knowingly, "Well Ladies I think it's story time," She smiled looking up at the clock. She had another three hours before the pay-per-view began. Taking a deep breath she began "For the past year I've been running away from John. You all know that usually when a man has done me wrong I'll leave his sorry ass and never look back. But John, I don't know what happened with him, the more I tried to forget about him and move on the stronger my feelings for him got. I figured by coming here I'd never have to deal with him or the feelings that went with being around him again. I guess it worked at first, I found ways to fill the void he left but when I saw him again back here after so long, all those feelings I had hidden away for so long came flooding back to me."

Mickie bit her lip. She seemed to know how Amy had been feeling.

"At first I was just numb, I couldn't believe I was seeing him again and I was terrified that I'd fall in love with him again, but the truth is that I never stopped," Amy paused for a minute to collect her thoughts, her friends sat quietly around her taking in her words. "Remember when Kevin and Jim beat up John? There was something liberating about that because from the moment we got that storyline it was as if he thought he already had me, at least that's what I thought until I saw him in the hospital. That's when I realised that not many men would take all of this to be with someone and it scared me because I could have potentially just lost him again. All the while I didn't want to admit I had feelings for him. When he came and saw me after his release I knew I couldn't let him go, but at the same time I wanted to make sure that things would be different this time, I'm never going to be with a man that doesn't respect or trust me."

This time it was Victoria nodding in agreement. she knew what that was like.

"So when we arrived to do the promo together things were fine I almost slept with him on the first day but something kept holding me back. I needed him to prove to me that he trusted me. We got into a pointless argument he drove me to the house he bought for us, and I guess you guys know what happened after that. But the thing is that I know John, I know that he made a big mistake. I think we all know that, so I can either be with the man I love that loves me. Or I can spend the rest of my life placating myself that I did the right thing and left him" seeing the looks on her friends faces she could tell she had convinced them of Johns worthiness.

"I might have had my reservations earlier but I'm pretty sure you know what your doing Ames," Victoria smiled as she gave her friend a tight hug, "I'm really happy for you and I think I speak for all of the girls when I say we'll always be here for you Mrs. Cena."

* * *

Randy paced around Johns locker room shaking his head, "Only you Cena. Only you can go to a promo with you're ex and come back with her as your fiancée," he laughed, "God damn man I'm going to have to learn how you do these things, hell you might wanna consider writing a book."

"I just might Orton, but I think I'll leave that to until after the wedding." John replied smiling at his friend. He could tell from the way Randy was looking at him that he was searching for any trace of the John Cena that had been around for the past year. Randy found comfort seeing the only thing on Johns face was a genuine smile.

"It's good to have you back."

"I don't think I could've gone on for much longer the way I was," John said thinking back to how bleak his prospects were at one point. "I wanna thank you man, you took my bullshit when no one else was around and you never left me. I don't think I could ever repay you for that."

"Man don't go all hallmark on me please, and trust me you'll be paying me back, slowly and painfully." Randy laughed patting his friend on the back.

At that moment a stagehand knocked on the door "5 minutes John."

* * *

** 10 minutes later **

John lay incapacitated in the ring after a particularly vicious springboard bulldog from Kevin had him seeing stars for a brief second. He knew the youngster wasn't going to cut him any slack and as the heel he was allowed to lead the match but he didn't have to be so stiff John thought angrily.

"That was from Trish she wanted me to let you know that if you ever hurt Amy again she'll break your neck," Kevin growled before dragging John to his feet for a gory neck breaker. "And Victoria says don't ever think she'll consider you worthy of Ames." The pseudo vampire said breathlessly.

_'So that's what this is about'_ John thought as he Irish whipped the other man into the corner of the ring pummelling him with more enthusiasm then necessary John hoped to show the youngster that he had no intention of backing down. Realising his intentions the vampire decided that maybe things would be easier if they went a little faster, quickly halting John's repeated clotheslines with a forward Russian legsweep.

"That was from Candice, Maria and Torrie they hope you bruise but wish you luck." He spat out cringing at the message. John almost laughed as he saw the visible annoyance on his opponents face. Kicking the distracted youngster in the stomach he prepared for an inverted neckbreaker.

"What's wrong kid, forget your next message?" He laughed earning himself a glare and a spinning DDT.

"No! Mickie and Melina say they'll be watching you." He cried before launching John into the crucifix powerbomb to end the match.

Moments later John made his way up the ramp having given Kevin sufficient time to celebrate and get backstage. Spotting the young vampire chatting avidly with Amy walked over to the pair. "And here I was thinking you were waiting for me" he said as he wrapped an arm around his fiancées body.

"I was!" Amy protested as John shook his head dismissing her claim.

"Well I better go take a shower." Kevin said looking at the couple before he began to walk away only to have John catch up with him.

"Aye wait up man, I wanna talk to you for a bit," He saw the suspicion in the younger man eyes prompting him to continue. "I figure what with me and Ames getting back together and married pretty soon, we're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together so wouldn't it be stupid of us to carry on this battle?"

Kevin looked down at the hand John was offering him. He knew deep down that John couldn't be a terrible person, Amy's judgement wasn't _that_ bad. But he still had some apprehension when it came to the former WWE champion. Still it wouldn't kill him to be nice, for Amy's sake he rationalised. "Yeah it would be stupid." He said taking Johns hand and shaking it firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile in a locker room not far away someone was watching Lillian Garcia having an intimate moment with her boyfriend during her break. She parted her lips as hasty breaths replaced the sound of screaming fans. She had waited all night for this small interaction it would be an eternity before the show ended and they could make their way back to their hotel room. Arching her back she pressed her body against his firm chest as he attacked the nape of her neck ravenously. Wrapping her legs around his waist she brought her head back to his as she returned his kisses with the fervour they were delivered.

All the while a pair of eyes watched them silently seething.


	22. Siblings & Stalkers

Aloha girls, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter I was a little unsure of how it would be received or if anyone would be bothered to read this fic but I'm glad I was proven wrong on that one. Well theres not much to say this time but except enjoy and thank you for staying loyal: **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **I love ZigZag**, **xheavilybroken**, **Lil-Jaydee-x**, **Tanya50801**, **CMXPUNKXOWNED**.

* * *

John walked into his hotel room exhausted from his in ring work out that morning. He was in serious need of some TLC. Collapsing onto his bed he observed the redhead on the balcony, noticing his presence she revealed the cell phone that was hidden under layers of hair that had fallen over it.

Running a hand through her hair she paused, "Yes! That's exactly what I wanted! Do you have the name of the company?" She asked immediately grabbing a pen and scrawling the name across her palm whilst holding the phone on her shoulder. "And their number?" She continued, "Yeah sure I'll wait".

Recognising a break in the conversation John cocked his head as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Its your mom," Amy informed him, rolling his eyes John continued staring at her. "No really it's your mu— yeah sorry John doesn't believe its you on the other end. Here I'll pass it over." she said as he tossed the phone to him.

"Mum?" The perplexed Superstar asked.

"Yes, John it's me, now why aren't you believing your fiancée that it's me? You know your lack of trust cost you her the first time, do you really want to repeat that mistake?" She asked her son sternly all at once.

"No, trust me I learnt my lesson the first time, it's just that I never knew you and Ames were so close." He reasoned, ignoring Amy who was dramatically running a finger from her eye down her cheeks imitating tears with a broad smile on her face.

"Don't worry Johnny I won't steal your mommy off you." She laughed as she took the phone back from him before walking out to the balcony where the rest of 'wedding things' were. Shaking his head John rolled off the bed and onto his feet and out to the balcony. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed a kiss onto the back of her neck.

"I'm going to see Randy." He whispered not wanting to interrupt her as he pulled himself away he felt her hand catch his arm, looking towards her he saw her cover the phone with one hand and pull him to her. Wrapping an arm around his neck she pressed her lips gently onto his parting them slowly letting him in for a moment of pleasure before she heard his mothers voice back on the other end. Breaking away she pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

"Just in case." She mouthed before bringing the phone back to her ear.

John sauntered into Randy's room that was located right next door, "Aye Bud." He called out casually to the superstar reclining on the couch.

"Aye man, what's up?" He asked lazily as he searched through the channels for something to watch.

"Nothing, I'm bored out of my mind. Ames is 24/7 on the phone or looking for wedding things these days, tell me you're doing something interesting."

"You're telling me, you're the one getting married but Lilo's running around all over the place planning things for your wedding I swear women." He said with a shake of his head.

"You know just before Amy was on the phone with my Mom." Noticing the perplexed look on his friends face he exclaimed, "Exactly! That's exactly what I was like, what's with weddings and chicks getting so tight. I mean Amy's met my mum a few times but from the way they were talking before it was like they'd known each other forever." He said scratching his head.

* * *

Later that night Lillian walked into her dressing room, it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get back to the hotel, tomorrow morning she and Randy would be flying back to the home they shared for a well earned rest. It had been one of those days when chaos met stupidity and getting things done had been damn near impossible. Not to mention the technical hitches that had taken place during the show, she thanked god it was only a house show and she now had a whole three days to herself before the next show. Taking a seat in front of her make-up table she began the arduous task of removing the mountains of make-up that had been piled onto her face earlier to ensure it survived the entire night. Reaching over for a wipe her hand brushed over an envelope. Noticing it for the first time she saw the accompanying rose, a smile came to her lips as she looked down at what she assumed was a romantic gesture by her boyfriend. Opening it carefully her eyes scanned over the words.

"_To my dearest Lillian, _

_An eternity has kept us apart but the wait will soon end. You will no longer be forced to placate yourself with that savage of a boyfriend, whom I know you only entertain out of pity and fear. You Lillian are delicate and sweet. You were made to be with a man who recognises it. I saw you when no one else noticed. I fell in love with more than your smile, I see you for the witty and loyal person you are. I've also seen how he pretends to be loyal to you. It's all-apart of his plan to avenge himself on me, but soon, soon I will rescue you. _

_Forever yours, _

_xxx"_

A pair of eyes watched quietly from far away a smile on his lips as he angled the camera he had hidden in her room to zoom in on the disturbed expressed on her face. Only to him it was one of shock, the good kind that accompanied a happy windfall.

Lillian sat in disbelief '_who is this_?' she though to herself. '_How did they get into my dressing room? And how long have they been watching me?_' she felt a shiver go through her spine as she tried to recall all the people who had access to her room while she was gone. A presence behind her startled her from her thoughts. "Oh god, Amy it's just you." She said breathed placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, its me sorry if I startled you," She apologised. "I was just going to grab you, the girls and I were thinking of going out tonight to relax for a while, I know all this wedding stuff has had all you guys run off your feet, so what do you think? Lil?"She asked the smaller woman who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"What was that? Sorry, I just found this," She said handing the letter over to her friend "Its sort of thrown me off."

"Hey what's taking you two so long?" Trish asked strolling into the room followed by Victoria and the others.

"Lil found some stalker mail just before." Amy stated giving Trish the letter as the remaining Divas crowded around her.

"Wow that was intense," Maria thought aloud as she finished the letter. Seeing the look of apprehension on her friends face she made sure to add "But it's just crazy fan mail. We've all been there right girls? They say they've seen you and stuff but they're just imagining things."

"Yeah, all they want is a reaction and for you to write back." Melina continued.

"But it didn't come with an accompanying address, it was just here with this rose." Lillian murmured still lost in thought. Silence filled the room as the divas now realised this may be a bit more serious than they initially thought.

"Well the worst thing we can do is pay this person any attention." Mickie said a tone of finality in her voice.

"Exactly, now this is what I think you should do with unwanted mail." Torrie smiled as she tore the letter to pieces and threw them in the trashcan next to the table. Lillian's admirers' eyes narrowed at the blondes' actions. She would pay for this.

* * *

The next day Amy found herself laying back beside the pool at John's parents house, she had spent the entire morning with Carol going over various things for the wedding whilst making calls and arranging samples to be sent over. She relished this short opportunity to relax before Carol returned from the store and they resumed their work. Pulling out the bookmark from her book she scanned the page looking for the spot she had left off.

"Did the Cena's move away?" A voice asked interrupting her from her reading.

"No." She said not looking up from her book.

"Well then who are you?" He asked curiously. Amy finally looked up. Standing in front of her was a man in his mid twenties with short brown hair and mesmerising icy blue eyes. He smirked as she looked up at him, he couldn't be one of John's brothers she thought, they had all gone fishing with him and his father. Catching the smirk on his face Amy decided she would not be playing fair with this one.

"My names Emilie Elizabeth." She stated without missing a beat.

"Okay then Emilie, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm the new maid." She replied casually.

"They're a dynamic family this one, if you blink at the wrong time you could miss a whole heap of stuff," She said with a roll of her eyes. "Now why would any of this matter to you, it's not like I know who you are."

"Is that a statement or a question?" He asked enjoying the creativity of the woman before him.

"Well it's a question, I mean you could be a serial killer or an auditor, which is really the same thing sometimes but the point is I don't know you very well so telling you something truthful could be dangerous."

"Oohh I see you're one of those pretty girls who think every guy that talks to them wants to jump their bones? Sorry to disappoint you Honey but I don't go for reds." He said with a smug smile at the scowl that came across her face.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are coming up with an analysis like that? I could take one look at you and say that you're one of those egotistical jerks that walk around thinking they can sleep with anything the moves and talk to any woman they see just because their mum told them one day they were handsome." She fumed.

"Wow, you've got quite a mouth on you!" He exclaimed, "Maybe there is a brain in there somewhere."

"Yeah lucky me, although too bad for you that yours is located all the way down there." She said pointing at his crotch. "And anyway you still haven't told me who you are or how you got in here for that matter."

At that moment Carol walked into the backyard, "Matt? Honey is that you?" She called out. Turning around the younger man embraced the woman in front of him.

"Yeah mom I'm home," He laughed, as she seemed to squeeze the life out of him. "I heard John had some huge news and I figured now was a good a time as any to visit my family."

"It's about time you came home Matthew, you haven't been here for Christmas, New Years, not to mention my birthday but you come running the second your brother has big news."

"Oh c'mon Ma you know what its like where I work, getting time off is like asking for the sun to set in the East." He reasoned.

"I know Honey, I've just missed you a lot," She said as she patted his arm, "I see you've met Amy, John's fiancée." She smiled as Amy stood up.

"Fiancée? Really? When did that happen?" He asked slightly ignoring Amy's presence.

"That was John's big news but really Amy and John have been together for a while Matt, if you ever bothered to come home you would have met her by now."

"Hey, I came over last year and I don't remember an Amy mom." He pointed out.

"Well that was because John was being an idiot for a period of time," She said quietly "But now things are back on track aren't they sweetheart." She said putting an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Yep and they're going to stay that way." The redhead replied. The small group stood in silence for a moment before hearing the familiar sound of Johns Jeep in the driveway. Carol made her way towards the driveway with the other two following.

"So Emilie Elizabeth when are you going to tell your future husband and his family your real name?" Matt asked with a nudge.

"In due time," She replied with a smirk, "For now lets pretend my names Amy." Walking over to John she squealed as he picked her up and spun her around over dramatically.

"Man I've missed you." He stated as he kissed her. Amy laughed at his antics as she heard Boog exclaim.

"Alright we get it John you're future wife's hot and she has you absolutely whipped." Hearing his words John turned around he dropping Amy in the process.

"Whipped? I am not whipped. In love, yes. Whipped, no." He stated indignantly.

"Prove it." His brother challenged him.

"Easy. Amy remember how I said I would miss the game on next Sunday and take you to the bridal expo? It's not happening anymore. Sorry sweetheart." He said authoritatively.

"That's ok babe, hey Boog got any plans for next Sunday?" She asked.

"None whatsoever." He smiled.

"Wanna come with me to the bridal expo?"

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do." He laughed as he saw the expression on Johns face. The interaction stopped however as the group heard the sound of a someone clapping.

"Good job John, I think I like this one." Matt said with a nod of his head towards Amy.

"I'm glad you do Matt, I seem to have a thing for her myself." John replied, there was something in his voice however that made Amy think he had meant more in that statement then she could comprehend at that point.

"Well now that all of my boys are home, lets have lunch." Carol said breaking the tension.

That night as Amy lay on John's bed in his old room, she couldn't ignore the question gnawing at her. "John." She whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah Babe." He asked, he was always wide awake.

"Is it just me or did something happen between you and Matt? I know it's crazy and I've been trying to ignore it all day but I see the way you are around him and its not how you usually act when you're with your family."

John stared up at his ceiling. this wasn't a subject he liked talking about because he knew it wasn't conducive to his family's happiness but Amy was asking and it would be better if she knew. "Well," He said taking a deep breath, "Matt's my little brother and I guess he's always looked up to me for stuff but there's a line and Matt crosses it all the time. He isn't like the rest of us in the family, he was never into sports or rap or anything we were usually into. It was more books and grades and things with him. But he always had to prove to everyone that he could still do the same things I could. Well that's what I tell myself anyway." He said quietly.

"So what happened?" She asked urging him on.

"It started out small, if I wanted something Matt would work extra hard to get it before me, just stupid things. But it got bigger just before I got signed by the WWE I was with a girl called Liz, we'd known each other for a while and I was getting used to the idea of being with her and introducing her to the family when I started noticing Matt's car near her work, her apartment, his number on her cell phone and then one day he comes up to me with this bullshit story that he thinks she's coming on to him."

"Wait a minute, why would he call himself out, I mean if he was doing something behind your back why would he tell you?"

"I dunno, I guess he's always loved the idea of taking the things that mean something to me then throwing them away like they don't matter to him." Once again silence reigned inside the small room.

"Don't worry I don't think much of him." She said wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"I shouldn't be glad but I am." He whispered planting a kiss onto her forehead.

* * *

Randy walked into the home he shared with Lillian in his hand was a stack of mail he had neglected to pick up. Sorting through them he saw one with Lillians' name but no other details. "LLLLIIIILLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!" He called out across the house, hearing no response he walked through the house waving the letter around, "Lilo I've got something for you." He said as he entered their bedroom to be greeted by his girlfriend staggering out of the bathroom. "Baby are you ok?" He asked as he saw how her skin had paled and the weariness on her face.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick, I'm sure its nothing." She said as she curled up onto their bed.

"Awww come here," He said as he lay down next to her pulling her body into his "Let daddy make it all better." He said forgetting about the letter.

Hours later Lillian awoke Randy was still asleep next to her, she smiled seeing the way he pouted in his sleep. Looking over at the time she figured it was too late to start dinner when her eyes fell across an envelope a lot like the first time. Praying silently it wasn't from the same person she reached over and opened it.

"_My dearest Lillian,_

_Let me begin this by first saying it wasn't a very nice thing your friend did to my previous letter, but I'm sure she will learn her lesson. In fact what your friends said in regards to my letter are at best naïve and at the worst deliberately said to keep us apart. I know you only keep their company as a result of your occupation. We're all forced to lower our standards of company sometimes. I completely understand and forgive you. Someone as amazing as you would never actively seek to betray or offend me. I blame the influence of your peers for some of the actions I see you take, but that will change once you are away from them as you are now. I must comment you look especially enchanting this morning as you drank your tea in the gazebo, I could almost ignore that cretin next to you due to the radiance you seemed to exude. Yes I was there; I am everywhere you are. This letter is merely a small token of proof that I am always watching you Lily._

_Forever yours, _

_xxx"_


	23. Family

Hey girls, oh god I've been trying to upload this chappy since yesterday afternoon! Finally its' working. Sorry for the late update, I had to attend to some personal things. But I'm back and i've already written the next chapter, but I want to edit and make it all perfect so for now here you go!

As always a big thank you to my reviewers who are slowly catching on that I'm back, but for those who have returned to the fold and those who have just entered each and every review is just more motivation for me to continue this fic. So thank you: **I love ZigZag**, **Ashlee Orton**, **xheavilybroken**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **CMXPUNKXOWNED**, **lonely-4-life** & **Tanya50801**

* * *

Lillian clutched the letter tightly her body felt cold as her hands began to shake. She looked to the windows of their bedroom. The curtains were wide open! God any one could just look in. Anyone could break in too. Suddenly Lillian became all too aware of the entry points to her house, he could be watching her right now she thought. Neatly folding the letter she slowly placed it back into the envelope, turning she placed a soft kiss onto Randy's cheek and slipped out of the bed. She had to carry on as if nothing had changed, walking over to the mirror she re-adjusted her clothes and ran a brush through her hair. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the windows her eyes scanning the bushes and cars parked on the street, feeling a chill run down her spine she closed the curtains and proceeded to do the same for the rest of the house. Making sure to seem as natural as possible.

Once she was finished Lillian leant against the bench top in her kitchen, she could either wake up Randy and suggest they go out for dinner considering the time or she could let him sleep quickly start dinner and hopefully be done by the time he awoke. Her instincts told her to go for the latter, she didn't want to leave the house at any cost. Opening the refrigerator she tried to determine what to make, but instead a new question made its way to her mind, '_should I tell Randy?'_ A voice in her mind screamed out '_yes_' but then another reminded her of Randy's temper. Did she really want to get him all worked up over something that could just be ignored?

Half an hour later Lillian was still wrestling with her thoughts when Randy strolled into the kitchen. Walking up behind her he felt her jump in his arms, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered as his lips pressed soft kisses onto the back of her neck continuing to her shoulders. Lillian quivered against him as she gave into his actions, forgetting her troubles for a moment. Reaching behind her she brought his head towards her lips as she turned into him. Silently their lips met as their tongues duelled for dominance, the only sound that began to fill the room was that of Lillians moans as Randy's tongue delved deeper into her alluding to the greatest intimacy to come. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body harder against as he nibbled on her earlobe he knew all her weaknesses and he wasn't ashamed the exploit them! As her desire grew so did his, running his hands down her back he laid them to rest on her ass, effortlessly he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to settle himself where he needed to be. Too consumed with his actions Lillian forgot completely about dinner and everything else for that matter as the man before her claimed her as his once again.

Randy studied the woman currently lying exhausted in his lap as he reclined on the couch. She was perfect. Everything about her from her infallible wit to her dazzling smile, his thoughts however were disturbed by a rumbling. Smirking he raised a brow at her "Hungry much?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," She replied sheepishly "I was making dinner before you came by."

"So I gathered but I figure lets go out tonight, I know your tired and I've been craving Thai for the longest time."

Lillian bit her lip she had to find a way out of this "Uhh lets do Thai tomorrow, I mean I've got all the ingredients out for dinner, you could stay here and watch whatever while I got it prepared it would only take a second." She said hoping he wouldn't question her.

Randy saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "Oorrr you could give yourself a break and let me take you out, c'mon I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But umm I feel…that is…uh." Lillian frantically thought for an excuse but couldn't come up with anything, groaning inwardly she knew she was in trouble.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked lifting her chin forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I can't tell you." She whispered quietly looking away.

Randy scowled, "Baby what is it? You're scaring me. Are you ok? Whatever it is just tell me so I can make it better."

"That's just it you can't so don't worry." She pleaded.

"Lilo I love you, this thing has you worried for no good reason, just tell me and at least let me try to make it better." He reasoned.

"You can't." She emphasised as she stood up only to have him pull her back down.

"You have until 3 to tell me or else I'm going to stop being nice," He warned her, something in his toned told her he wasn't kidding, "one…"

_'If I tell him he'll go nuts.'_

"…Two…"

"Um the thing is if I tell you, promise me you won't take it upon yourself to fix it." She finally spoke up.

Randy exhaled and ran a hand over his face, "If its troubling you and you tell me how can you expect me not to?"

"If you don't I won't tell you."

"You know I hate doing this," He said obviously annoyed "But if that's what you want, then fine."

"Last night when I went back into my dressing room I found a letter with a rose, I figured it was just fan mail but it didn't have a return address or anything and the contents…well it was a little aggressive," She could see his face contort into a thousand shades of anger, "Ok maybe a lot more like stalker mail, he basically said that he would rescue me from you and that he knew I didn't love you etc."

"And you don't know who it is? That sonovabitch thinks he can scare you and take you away!" Randy spat out, Lillian placed a hand on his cheek hoping to calm him down, she could tell he was clenching his jaw.

"Babe please…there's more," She said cautiously, "The letter you brought in today, it was from him." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the envelope and its contents and handed it over. She bit her lip unconsciously as she saw his eyes narrow.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Randy shouted angrily, "He doesn't own you! He doesn't even know you!"

"Randy, please calm down," She begged "Look it doesn't matter he'll lose interest when he see's I'm not affected and move on, c'mon I have to go make dinner." She said hoping to restore some normality in the situation.

"Not affected? Babe you're a bundle of nerves! You don't wanna go out because your afraid he'll see you! How is that not affected." He cried.

"It just is! I'm not going out of my way to piss him off or give him any chances to get near me ok!" She shouted back.

"That's it." He said pushing her off his lap he stood up, grabbing her hand he marched towards the door with Lillian struggling to pull away. "We're going out right now and showing that bastard that you aren't afraid of him and that you have boyfriend that will fight even the devil himself to protect you."

Hearing his words she stop struggling, "Randy," she whispered quietly "I don't want him to hurt you, I love you and I'm scared." Turning around he took a step forward wrapping his arms around her. He loved the way her tiny body fit so perfectly into him. It was like she was made for him.

"Don't worry babe, he can't do anything. I've got a fiery Latina behind me and if he does a thing to me he's gonna have to deal with her and vice versa," He said before planting a kiss on top of her head. "C'mon I know you're scared but you can't let him do this to you." Reluctantly Lillian nodded, the apprehension still in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Amy walked over to the window she stared out across the view in front her and sighed deeply, she was worried. Between Matt and Lillians' stalker she didn't know what to do. She knew Randy would take care of her but she still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Beautiful isn't it," A voice whispered only inches away from her.

"Yeah," She replied absent mindedly before realising who the owner of the voice was, "But then again isn't that the biggest cliché in history?" She said stepping away hoping to place some distance between them.

"Not when its true," His eyes took in her figure, there was no doubt about it she was quite a catch, too bad a moron like his brother got her he thought.

"If it was true wouldn't it inspire you to say something original or does that take effort." She said returning his stare.

"Ok then how's this, I think you are breathtaking."

"Cliché." She sang.

"I wasn't finished, so breathtaking that if there was any justice in the world you would be with me and not my brother. Now that's original!" He said as he walked away leaving Amy reeling at his very blunt confession. She knew Johns' brother would flirt with her and try to take her from him but this was ridiculous.

"Aye wait up," She said as she followed him down the hall "Are you absolutely devoid of all morals?" She asked wanting to sound irate but resulting in curious.

"If you've been where I have you'll realise morals just get in the way." He said as he continued walking.

"But he's your brother, incase you didn't know there's a little something called family loyalty in this world."

"And you would know all about that? Loyalty? You didn't have any qualms about loyalty when you cheated on Matt with his bestfriend did you?" Hearing those words Amy stopped walking alongside him. Noticing the hurt on her face Matt couldn't help but feel a little bad, sure he just wanted to use her but after all he'd learnt about her whilst doing his research he knew he wasn't dealing with the usual airheads John would bring home. Stepping towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder "Look all I'm saying is that sometimes loyalty isn't the defining factor."

"Yeah, well all I'm saying is back off. I'd never be interested in a creep like you." She replied coldly as she slipped out of his hold.

"We'll see." He called out behind her. He knew he would have to work extra hard to get this one.

_'God what was wrong with these Cena men?'_ Amy thought angrily, _'no scratch that, what is wrong with men altogether?'_ it was almost as if rejection was encouragement to them. Amy was still lost in her anger when she ran into John.

"Whoa! Hey there Babe." He said grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her from walking into him.

"Huh? Oh hi." She said looking up at him in surprise.

"Where've you been? I've been looking for you." He said laying his hands to rest on her waist.

"Getting acquainted with your brother." She said still obviously annoyed.

"Uh babe a little help I happen to have four if you haven't noticed." He laughed.

"The one with the learning disability and hearing deficiency."

"Ya know Boog isn't that bad," He said thoughtfully resulting in the woman in his arms to smack her head against his chest repeatedly. "Uh Babe are you ok?"

"Sorry I couldn't find a wall to hit my head against so I decided to use your chest," She cried sarcastically, seeing the clueless look on his face she continued "It's Matt! Your brother with the learning disability and hearing deficiency is Matt! God I love Boog."

"You love Boog? WAIT what? Matt? What happened?" He asked suddenly coming to his senses.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let that jerk get to me." She said angrily as she proceeded to walk out to the wrestling ring set up in the backyard. "Wanna play?" She asked stepping in.

"With you baby? Any day," He said with a smile as they locked up, "So what's this brother of mine been doing."

"Being a dick." She said as she threw him down onto the mat before straddling his waist to deliver some faux punches.

"Damn you really do wanna play don't you," he exclaimed dodging her blows before flipping her over and grabbing her wrists to pin above her head. He never got over his attraction to the scowl she wore on her face whenever he overpowered her. He loved the way her eyes darkened and her body writhed under him struggling to regain some of her lost position "Who's the greatest wrestler in the world baby?" He asked hoping to get her mind off his brother.

"Not you!" She said defiantly.

"Oops! wrong answer." He taunted as he began trailing kisses down her cleavage.

"John! Not here!" He cried still struggling against him.

"We'll if you want me to stop," He whispered huskily, his mouth dangerously close to her ear "You just have to tell me who the greatest of all time is." Staring triumphantly down at her John dared her to think of a way out.

"Hey Carol!" Amy smiled over his shoulder, hearing his mothers' name he quickly jumped off his fiancée. Smiling broadly she rolled out from under him, jumping on his back she trapped him in a headlock as he stood up.

"Hey! That's cheating." He cried realising his mother was nowhere in the vicinity.

"Who's the greatest wrestlers now John?" She shouted from her position on his back.

"Not you!" He mimicked as he began spinning around hoping to shake her off as she tightened the headlock. Noticing she was at risk of getting body slammed when John inevitably fell Amy changed tactics. Jumping off she kept an arm around his neck pulling him down to the mat with her as she fell. The pair landed with a considerable THUD, John more so than Amy. Tired but not defeated the redhead crawled on top of the man she loved, "Wanna say it now?" She asked a cocky smile on her face.

John exhaled deeply as he used his remaining strength to flip her over one last time before collapsing onto the women beneath him. Amy stopped for a moment to enjoy the weight of the man above her as he lay limply on her. "Wanna take this upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied.

* * *

Randy pulled the blonde Diva by his side closer as he saw her shiver, "cold?"

"No, just had a shiver run down my spine." She confessed as they sat in the booth of the restaurant.

"You've been jumpy all night Babe, C'mon forget about him we're around people he can't do anything while we're in a crowded place like this." He reasoned. Lillian nodded she'd been doing that all night. She knew Randy was only being logical but that didn't ease her worries. Every time she thought of someone watching her and wanting to take her away from everyone she loved she felt sick to her stomach. She'd been feeling sick more and more often lately. Looking down she gasped when she saw the date Randy had signed on the cheque, she had completely forgotten. Seeing the concern on her boyfriends face she shook her head and replaced it with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Umm nothing I just realised I need something," She said in almost a whisper "do you mind if we drop by the drugstore before we go home?"

"Yeah sure what do you need, I've got some Tylenol if you've-"

"It's not that I just think I know why I've been feeling so off colour lately," She didn't know whether to be scared or joyous. She and Randy had always wanted to start a family but that was meant to come after the engagement, wedding and amazing honeymoon. Not to mention the fact that Randy was still developing his career he didn't need a child at this age, hell neither did she!

Walking into the drugstore she looked through the shelves for her desired item being careful not to advertise the fact, just in case someone was watching. Randy trailed the beautiful woman like a leashed puppy through the aisles looking all over but not really sure what he was looking for. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets however when he saw her pick out a home pregnancy test kit. Spinning her around immediately he lets a broad smile come to his face. "Hey wait a minute there soldier we still need to see the results," she said as she put a finger to his lips to hush his need to celebrate. Hanging his head he quickly ushered her to the counter, before practically dragging her out of the store and speeding back to their home.

"C'mon Lilo! Hurry up! You just need to pee on the stick! Do you need me to show you how!" He whined from the other side of the door earning him a roll of the eyes from the Latina.

* * *

Torrie Wilson curled up on her sofa as she read her magazine. She was expecting Candice to come over in an hour and was in the mood to kill some time. Her attention was drawn away from the latest celebrity scandal when she heard her dogs Stewie and Rocky run towards her yelping. When she didn't see Chloe with them the blonde got up "What's up guys?" She asked the shaking creatures, her eyes grew wide as she saw the red trail of paw prints leading from the doggy door.

Fear consumed her body as she ran towards the door yanking it open she staggered back a few paces as she saw Chloes' limp body. Her fur was covered in blood and her neck was twisted at an unnatural angle. Crouching down by the body she suddenly became aware of something blocking the light, looking back she came in contact with cold hard steel. Falling unceremoniously down by her deceased dog Torrie held her arm up to save herself from the unrelenting blows begging the offender to stop. Her mind was in a daze, she tried to move to crawl back into her house but she couldn't, her body had given up on her. Too broken and battered to move she let silent tears slide down her cheeks, mixing with her blood they left crimsons streaks over her porcelain features. Inhaling the scent of her own blood she slowly closed her eyes, losing all awareness of her condition as the dark figure retreated.


	24. Missed Opportunities

Aloha! Ok so I had this chapter all written then I got hit by the inspiration fairy and re-wrote this chapter and the other one. This story is going in a totally new direction now! Anywho the delays should shorten considerably now, I was getting slightly bored with the way the story was going before.

as always my inspiration comes from my reviewers:** xheavilybroken**, **Lil-Jaydee-x**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **I love ZigZag**, **Tanya50801**, **CMXPUNKXOWNED** & **Ashlee Orton.**

There you go ladies I write for your enjoyment!

* * *

Lillian looked down at the stick in her hand, there it was as plain as day. Leaning against the wall she felt overwhelmed by the emotions that were flooding through her. Her entire body was tingling as wave after wave of euphoria enveloped her. Yet a small portion of her was reserved, maybe she should keep this a secret, what if her stalker found out? What if she miscarried? What if Randy didn't really want kids but was just pretending to be happy for her because he had a duty to as the father? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she became aware of the banging on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath she put her doubts aside and looked down at her currently flat stomach "Lets go put daddy out of his misery." She smiled.

Randy paced around the door of the bathroom his anticipation growing with every passing second. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. He couldn't believe that in a matter of moments his entire life could change. Closing his eyes he tried to envision his life with Lilo and their child, a broad smile spread across his face as he imagined a child with Lillian's eyes and his smile, her nose but his chin. Teaching it to walk, hearing it say it's first words. He was ready for this, he thought decidedly and if Lilo wasn't pregnant then he would go out of his way to change that! Hearing the door slowly creak open he shot towards it, seeing the blank look on her face he didn't know how to react. But he knew he had to say something, "Lilo before you say anything I want you to know that I've been thinking. Sure I've only had about a half hour to think but I think that's all I'll need to make the decision I have. I love you and regardless of whether we're pregnant or not I want you to know that I want to marry you and I want to start a family with you. Not in a few years or a few months I mean, right now! I've never been surer of anything or anyone in my life and I intend on making the most of what I have while I have it because tomorrow isn't promised to anyone." Seeing the tears in her eyes Randy felt his heart almost skip a beat, "So please baby do you have something you wanna tell me?"

"Randy," Lillian began trying her best to sound as sombre as possible at first before letting the smile playing on her lips broadened "You're gonna be a daddy!" She beamed seeing the myriad of emotions that came over his face before he picked her up and spun her around. Lillian couldn't help feeling her heart soar as she saw the happiness in his eyes, for that one moment everything was perfect. Wrapping her arms around his neck she initiated a long, passionate kiss with the father of her child. Yes, she liked the sound of that. An hour later Lillian lay exhausted next to her boyfriend, "So how does it feel to be a future Papi Mr. Orton?" She asked as he stroked hair.

"I can't even put it into words baby…it's like my life is suddenly complete, I have the woman I love, she's giving me a child, and as long as I have those two things nothing in the world matters," He said his voice trailing off towards the end. Hearing something rustling in the bushes outside the pairs heads shot up, suddenly reality had made it presence felt once again. Randy gave Lillian a quick peck before silently slipping out of the bed and walking cautiously to the balcony that overlooked the garden, making sure to stay in the shadows. He exhaled loudly when he saw a large cat dash across the yard to towards its home. Walking back in he sat on the edge of the bed, "That's another thing Lilo, I promise I'll protect you and our child from whoever this is. It's killing me knowing that he's out there getting his kicks from watching you while you're in here terrified." Lillian crawled across the large bed and rested her head in his muscular shoulders, whilst attempting to wrap her arms around him.

"You're my hero, you know that?" She said as she placed a comforting kiss onto his cheek, "Now before we start obsessing over this guy lets call the girls and tell them our news!" She hoped the distraction would restore the feelings she had earlier but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head before taking the phone Randy handed to her, and began dialling.

"Hey Ames, guess what…no…no…shut up! Yes that was necessary! No really, I've got huge news…I'm pregnant!" She held a phone away from her ear slightly as the redhead made her happiness apparent "…I just found out like an hour ago…no one else knows except Randy…OMG yes! We should so do that! Wait before we get into that lets, let Randy and John have a word." Smiling she handed the receiver over to the third generation superstar.

"Hey man, thanks…yeah crazy I know! Damn I can't believe it either…no shit loser! Hahahaha god your kids are gonna be so dumb! Yeah my kid's gonna kid your kids ass! HA! You don't even have one! You're lucky you've got Amy or else your kids would be stu- ummm I think Lil wants to talk to Ames again." He said catching the Latina rolling her eyes. Lillian stifled a laugh as she heard John plead for a baby so he could "_show Orton how much better he was at making kids_".

Two hours later Lillian dialled Torries number yet again. She had been able to get to everyone except Candice and Torrie figuring the girls had gone a little more wild than usual during their get together she placed the phone onto it's cradle. She had not walked even made it out of the room when she received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey Lil, it's Ames, I need to talk to Randy." The concerned redhead said, her voice was shaky which worried the other woman.

"Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Lil please, I want Randy to tell you because in your condition…"

"Oh god Ames I only just found out I'm pregnant I'm not going to have the baby now!" She cried out in fear and frustration hearing silence on the other end she handed the phone to Randy who had walked into the room, before leaving it herself.

Moments later Randy walked over to where she was sitting "Well?" She asked sullenly as he sat next to her, taking her hand in his larger ones he contemplated how to deliver the news.

"Lilo, umm I've got some bad news…" He began.

"Yeah I figured" she retorted.

"Torrie is in the hospital. Earlier tonight she got attacked. Candice found her lying outside her front door in a pool of blood next to Chloe's body" seeing the look of shock and anguish on her face Randy felt his heart ache, pulling her into his arms he let the smallest Diva collapse onto him.

"I want to go see her." She sobbed into his chest.

"Of course babe, we'll leave first thing in the morning." He assured her.

* * *

The next morning John walked through the corridors of the hospital with two coffees in his hands he paused for a minute to survey the redhead he was walking towards. Her eyes were raw from crying and her usually styled hair formed a scarlet curtain over her face as she buried it in her hands. Walking over he placed his coffee on the empty plastic seat next to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Seeing her sombre face emerge from behind the hair he offered her the coffee in his hand. "It's going to be alright Babe." He whispered, he hated how pathetic it sounded within the context of what had happened.

The redhead remained silent as if lost in her own world. This wasn't good. Amy was the type of woman that withdrew when she felt any strong emotion, he couldn't afford to have her withdrew completely, not now. Noticing her eyes suddenly regain a small amount of their original spark he looked back to see Lillian and Randy coming towards them. Amy immediately stood and ran to her friend, as the girls embraced Randy and John discussed what had happened.

"How's Torrie doing? What's been happening since last night?" Randy asked.

"The doctors say she's in a stable condition, she lost a lot of blood but she's healthy so she should make a full recovery. The girls just left about an hour ago to get some food and have showers and all that stuff."

"Do they know who did it?" He hoped it was unrelated to Lillian's stalker but the signs were irrefutable.

"Well the cops were over earlier, the girls told them about Lil's stalker so they want to see you two. They should be back sometime this afternoon, they know about the baby so they don't want to worry Lil too much." John reassured his anxious friend. "The girls are really scared though, they're doing everything in groups. The police suggested they partner up with a guy for a little while until they catch this psycho, because he's obviously not above hitting a woman" Randy nodded letting the gravity of the situation sink in.

The day soon passed as the divas took it in turns to stay with Torrie whilst the others sat outside consoling one another. The silence was broken however when two police officers joined the small group. Realising they were most interested in talking to her Lillian introduced herself.

"How long have you been getting contacted by this person." The female officer asked her.

"I got the first letter a day or two ago, that was the letter Torrie tore up." She answered thinking back, "The thing that stuck out to me was that it had no return address or anything and it was in the dressing room. There aren't many people with access to it."

"Have you gotten anymore letters since?" The second officer asked he felt for the young woman infront of him she looked so tortured.

"Yeah, he put it in my mailbox yesterday, I still have it with me if you need to see it." She volunteered as she drew the letter from her pocket. Reading over the letter the officers placed it into an evidence bag before turning to her again.

"Miss. Garcia I know in your line of work overly passionate fans are a regular but what you need to understand is that this is not one of those instances. This individuals obsession is detrimental to not only you but your friends, I suggest you keep your boyfriend with you at all times. Also would you mind giving us access to your home to check if he has implanted any camera's or tracking devices?"

"Yes of course I'll do anything."

"And one last thing, don't blame yourself. You did nothing to deserve this. Your friend is in a stable condition, and you should stop worrying if not for your own sanity but for the health of your child." The female officer stated placing a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. As the cops left the group resumed their congregation around Lillian. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**One week later**

Amy folded her arms across her chest and stared up at the man before her defiantly, "I know you're worried about me but I'm just going to be at the hotel. I won't open the door or leave the room for anything, I won't even go out on the balcony! C'mon be reasonable."

"No. That's it. You're staying here and waiting for me and we're going back together." John stated obviously frustrated with Amys total lack of concern for her own safety in his opinion.

It had been a few days since Torrie had been released from the hospital and upon the advice of the police investigating the case she remained in the company of her friends at all times. Vince had taken special security measures to ensure the safety of the Divas at all times. So far they had worked, the divas were safe and Lillian had not been contacted by her stalker. The atmosphere around the divas locker room was beginning to resemble calm again, yet caution was always in the air.

"John I need to make these appointments tonight or else I won't be able to meet any of these people on the weekend and by the time the show finishes it'll be too late to call." Amy whined.

"Well then get Randy to drive you to the hotel so you can pick up the numbers and come straight back and make the appointments here."

"I'm not getting Randy to drive all the way across town to our hotel then all the way back, by the time we've done that I might as well have waited for you to finish."

Hiding somewhere within the arena an individual listened to the debate between the fuming redhead and her future husband through the microphone he had hidden in the Champs' locker room. Seeing the perfect opportunity he decided it was time to make a call.

John dug his hands into his pockets to retrieve his phone noticing Matt's number he debated whether to answer it for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Now, Now John is that any way to talk to your little brother? I don't think mum would approve."

"Good thing she's not here Fucker, now what do you want?" John seethed attracting the attention of Amy who temporarily forgot her problem and took Johns free arm to wrap around herself in an attempt to calm him slightly.

"I was just wondering since you have a show here and I'm in town for business if you and Amy would like to get together with me for a few drinks after the show?"

"And why would you wa-" John stopped only when Amy tapped his shoulder urgently.

"He can pick me up and hang out with me in the hotel during the show! Then you could meet us at the bar afterwards." She whispered excitedly.

John covered his phone "No! An hour alone with you, Matt would think I'm letting my guard down! NO!"

"Screw Matt! If you trust me you'll let me go with him," She whispered fiercely "What could he possibly do in one hour!" She exasperated, seeing the desperation in her voice and the uncertainty in her eyes he conceded. He knew if he didn't let her go it may push her away and he had only just gotten her back.

"I trust you, I just don't trust that snake of a brother of mine, but if you're that desperate then ok." Bringing the phone back to his ear he made the arrangements for his brother to pick Amy up an hour later. Amy wrapped her arms around Johns' neck as he hung up the phone, seeing the worry in his eyes she couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over her. It wasn't as if she wanted to do this but she had to make these appointments. Pulling her close to him John couldn't help the feelings of unease run through him, he knew Amy wouldn't cheat on him and that she could probably fight off his brother if anything happened but something was instinctually screaming for him to keep her from going.

"You know I can't stand that Idiot right Babe?" Amy said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of putting you in any situations you don't need to be in." He replied before placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"I know what you mean, but I could take him on easily," She smiled seeing the smirk appear on his face, "Now give me a proper kiss I'm not your daughter." Picking her up John kiss her ravenously as she wrapped herself around him as he walked them to his couch.

"You're not my daughter but, you could give me one." He whispered breathlessly against her lips as he began his conquest of her body.

* * *

Matt waited outside the Arena he smiled broadly at the redhead walking towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat as she locked eyes with him; he was beginning to doubt what he was planning to do that night. "Hey Red." He greeted her, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

"Aye Loser." She said as she walked past him and into his car.

"Loser? Is that the best you could come up with? You've been spending too much time with John." He remarked.

"Would you rather 'socially inept chronic wanker'? Because I wanted to pretend to be friendly tonight but I can never seem to lie to you." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Ouch, be careful with your words Red I'm the one driving here remember."

"What are you trying to say? You'll do something crazy, maybe turn without indicating first?" She laughed "You work in an office, I moonsault off the top rope every night. You risk a papercut. I've already broken my neck. You can't scare me."

'_Wanna bet'_ Matt laughed to himself. "Point taken Ms. Dumas."

Reaching Amy and Johns hotel room Matt took note of the time in, an hour Amy would be all his to do with whatever he wanted. Pretending to be the ever-attentive brother he walked into the room before her to check if everything was safe. Motioning for her to come inside Matt took a seat on the couch grabbing a book he saw laying on the table infront of him he began reading. "Is this yours?" he asked casually

"No it's Johns," She laughed seeing the perplexed look on his face "I'm kidding it's mine. I love Poe."

'_Could she get any more perfect?_' He thought to himself as he pretended to read the book but continued to stare at her from the reflection of the televisions blank screen. Before long he looked at his watch he would make a call in ten minutes just as the show ended to make sure everything was going as planned. At that moment there was a knock on the door, Amy looked across to Matt _'I'm not expecting anyone'_ She mouthed to him. Walking calmly to the door he saw John standing outside through the peephole. Exhaling deeply he opened the door.

"Hey John," He greeted his brother coldly "what are you doing here early?"

"I left a bit early and figured I'd meet you here instead." He said walking past him.

"Uh ok…. well I have to make a call I'll be back in a minute," Matt said hesitantly as he left the room and walked quickly to the furthest end of the hallway. Dialling the number quickly he didn't wait for the person on the other end to speak "Stop whatever you're about to do! It can't be tonight! John came back early and there's no time for me to get Amy out of here!" He hissed into the phone before hanging up.


	25. Tensions

Hey, ladies thank you for the lovely reviews. I only just realised that although I wanted to base this stalker series on what happened to me, gross and crazy exaggerations are so much more fun to read. I forgot how therapuetic writing away your stress can be. well I hope you enjoy this, i can't wait to write the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beyond compare reviewers: **xheavilybroken**, **Ashlee Orton**, **I love ZigZag**, **Lil'MissCena**, **Tanya50801**, **CMXPUNKXOWNED**, & **Zadok **

* * *

Days had passed since Matt's ill-fated attempt to abduct Amy and no one was the wiser. The Divas and Superstars were getting used to the added precautions they were expected to take and Torrie was getting better day by day. By the end of the month everyone was looking forward to the three day break, none more so than Lillian who craved the comforts of her own home. Ever since she had fallen pregnant her senses had become so much more aware of those around her, atleast that's the reason she acknowledged. Deep down she knew she had become more aware as a result of her stalker. Every fan she greeted every waiter, steward or cab driver she encountered could be 'him'. Yet she continued on with an air of quiet calm for the sake of her anxious friends and boyfriend. She couldn't remember the last time she had made coffee for herself; there was always someone to fuss over her. She often joked that she wasn't even showing and she had everyone at her beck and call. _'Just wait until my bump shows up!'_she laughed evilly to those around her. Things were going relatively well.

Lillian sat in a circle amongst her friends; their last show had ended not long ago and before they left for their subsequent flights or hotels they wanted to have one last moment together. Ever since Torrie's attack they had become extra protective of one another and conscious of the fact that during their days apart anything could happen.

"Ya know Trish, Adams not going to just decide one day he doesn't like you anymore." Amy said matter of factly to her friend.

"God Ames I wish he would its been almost two years!" The blonde Diva exasperated "it's become like a routine for us, he asks me out after the show I say no he laughs and says 'another time maybe' in that cute hopeful way and I…"

"Want him so bad." Maria said absent mindedly as she filed her nails.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just finishing your sentence. You want his babies." She said stifling a giggle.

"And you want vampire boy!" Trish countered.

"I so do not! We're just friends!" She shouted, her eyes wide with terror as the women around her laughed at her reaction. At that moment Lillian received a phonecall the ID said it was from '_HOME_' but that was impossible considering Randy was with her and no one else besides Amy and John who were also with them had the keys. Hesitantly she answered.

"Hello."

"Darling, I've missed your voice." The other divas saw Lillians face pale as her eyes relayed the horror she felt.

"W-who is this." She asked timidly the fear evident in her voice.

"I think you already know sweetheart." The voice replied, it sounded distorted as if someone were using a device to scramble the tone and pitch.

"P-please, why are you doing this?" She felt her blood run cold and her hands begin to shake as her friends silently came closer, they didn't want to disrupt the call that could quite possibly give away some more information.

"Because I care about you and our child."

"Ours? You're not Randy! I know you aren't!" She said regaining some of her lost courage at the mention of her child.

"Randy doesn't matter. I'll love your child as if it were my own. Do you know sometimes when I watch you at home asleep on the couch and that Idiot picks you up to take you upstairs, I wonder what it would be like if I was there and he wasn't."

"You're lying you've never seen me."

"Haven't I? I saw you when you couldn't decide between the black dress or the green skirt, in the end you made the right choice, the one I would have chosen. Yet another reason why we belong together."

"How? No, please just leave me alone. I'm sorry I'm not."

"But you are! I'm always with you! You're everything to me. I'll never leave you." He hissed before hanging up. Lillian dropped her phone as if it had burned her. Before they had time to say anything Randy and John ran in having been alerted by Victoria.

"Babe what happened are you ok?" Randy asked anxiously as he hugged the frightened diva in his arms.

"He called. He's in the house," she whispered into his neck, still reeling from what had just happened.

"He what? How do you know?" Randy cried holding Lillian by her shoulders.

"Check my phone." She replied simply.

Moments later Randy was on the phone to the officers investigating their case. The Police immediately responded and the officers in charge went directly to the house the two superstars shared. A few hours later Randy received a call.

"Randy, we don't want to worry your girlfriend so if she's in the vicinity you may want to leave." The officer stated calmly.

"Uh sure," He replied stepping out of the hotel room that was currently filled with Divas and wrestlers. "What did you find out?"

"As a result of what we found during our search of your house it seems if your house was the headquarters for this person."

"What do you mean?"

"Our immediate check of the house revealed that this person has had open access to your home for quite some time now. We found numerous audio transmitters within each room and small infrared cameras." The officer paused for a moment to let the information sink in.

"Do you mean this guys bugged my house? How long has he been doing this?" Randy asked he had to keep his voice down but the anger inside him was rapidly rising to the surface.

"That's the second thing I wanted to discuss with you. During our search of your attic we found that many of the cameras and audio information gathered by the transmitters etc were being viewed in a makeshift control centre in your attic. What I'm saying Mr. Orton is that this man has been living in your attic for what seems like a period of six months or more."

"What are you talking about? The attics been sealed off it's impossible to get in there. How could he have lived there without us noticing?" Randy questioned aggressively.

"We found an entrance through the roof, this person no doubt made it themselves and I recall you saying that you and your girlfriend are travelling 300 days a year. This individual could be vacating the home upon your arrival and returning to review the tapes just as you leave."

Randy exhaled deeply he couldn't believe the magnitude of what he had just heard, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Do you have friends you could live with? At this point in time we don't suggest you go to any of your homes around the country, he could very well have infiltrated all of them."

"Sure," Randy said quietly as he hung up. At that moment he couldn't stand how helpless he felt. This man wanted to take his family away from him and so far he had the advantage. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he re-entered the room. "Uh John could I talk you for a minute bud?"

"Yeah what is it?" John asked joining Randy at the door.

"Do you mind if Lilo and I crash at your place for a while? That stalker got into ours and bugged it all out and we can't go to any of the others incase he's done the same." Randy asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Of course man, like you even had to ask. C'mon get packed our flight leaves early, I'm pretty sure you can get tickets at the airport." John assured him.

* * *

The next day the two couples walked into the home John and Amy shared. After John and Randy had checked it extensively Amy lead Lillian to the guest bedroom.

"This really is just like you planned." Lillian commented as she took in her surroundings.

"John took care of all the structural issues and left the decorating to me," Amy laughed relating to her friend Johns elaborate plans to avoid their flamboyant decorator. Francois had formed an immediate dislike towards John, and went out of his way to show it. Lillian laughed along with her friend. She missed days like these the most. As the laughter subsided Amy placed her friends hands in her own. "So how are things?"

"Things aren't easy," She replied honestly, "Sometimes I think things are going well and I can pretend everything's ok and then he'll contact me again and I realise how stupid I was to think things were ok." Lillian couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice no matter how hard she tried.

"How's Randy been during all of this?"

"I want to say he's handling it well but you know the type of guy he is. He's used to being the one with the power, if he doesn't like something he just has to make a few calls and suddenly its gone. With this he's completely lost. I know he only wants to protect me but sometimes the way he talks about this guy its like I don't even exist and it's a war between him and whoever."

"Remember when we agreed that all men were dogs? We'll it completely applies to Randy, he loves you and like a loyal dog he's going to do everything he can to protect you. He might get a bit obsessive but at the end of the day he's doing it for you."

The women continued to talk for the rest of the day, before the Latina demanded her friend get some rest as she watched the redhead stifle a yawn. Spying his girlfriends entry into their bedroom John looked back at Randy who was in mid sentence then back at Amy.

"As much as I care about what we're talking about I have someone I need to do." John said quickly before dutifully following Amy into their room. Smirking at the thought of ambushing her when she least expected it. Sure he'd get a lecture from her but it would be worth it he reasoned.

"Don't even think about it." Amy said bluntly without turning around as she began unbuttoning her top.

"Think about what?" John asked innocently as he tossed his shirt off and began working on his belt.

"You know exactly what," Amy replied trying to hide the grin on her face as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder, laying back slightly she lost herself in his cologne for a moment. Feeling her relax against him, he carefully brushed the hair away from her shoulders he began placing soft kisses onto her sensitive skin. Realising that if she didn't tear herself away from him soon she wouldn't be able to at all Amy stood up straight. "Oh no you don't." she said as she spun around and pushed him away from her. Pulling her towards him with a devilish grin John easy picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder he proceeded to their bed.

"You're a bully." Amy stated sullenly as she lay limply over his shoulder.

"I think you like that." He smiled as he stood above her having deposited her onto the bed.

"I think you're delusional." She replied as she tried crawling off the bed only to have him lunge onto her, effectively trapping her.

"I think you want me." He whispered as his eyes took her in.

"You seem a little more determined then usual." She replied as she cupped his face as if searching for an answer.

"I'll explain later." He said before commencing his _'mission'_.

Later finally came as the redhead lay panting beside him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Now do I get my explanation." She asked the man beside her who seemed to be off in his own thoughts.

"I want a kid." He replied simply.

"WHAT!"

"Well if Randy gets one, why can't I?" He answered childishly before resuming his examination of the ceiling.

"Uh because Lil doesn't wrestle for one thing and I'm no where near ready to have kids I mean we don't even have a dog yet!"

"We don't have a dog? That's your argument?" John asked sceptically.

"And we're not married!"

"Like that matters!"

"No, it doesn't but if you get me pregnant before our wedding and I don't fit into my dress so help me god John I will castrate you!" Amy threatened straddling his waist and bringing her hands to his throat.

"Whoa ok ok," He laughed, "Maybe I can wait, but in the mean time can we practise?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure why no-" Amy paused, "Do you hear that?" The room fell silent as John cocked his head towards the door _'such a dog'_ Amy laughed to herself.

"Randy it's not an issue!" Lillian cried.

"Of course it's an issue! I've been thinking about this for a while Lilo and I'm going to quit!"

"Just like that? You're going to quit everything you've worked for, for so long?"

"YES! If it means I get to protect my girlfriend and my child then yes!" He exasperated.

"This is only temporary! They'll catch him soon and you'll regret leaving!" Lillian said continuing to pace around the room.

"What if they don't? Do you expect me to just leave you alone when I'm on the road and you can't travel anymore?" He shouted.

"I have family Randy!" She replied just as angrily.

"They can't take care of you the way I can!"

"Watch it Orton my family was around long before you were!" She said pointing at him.

"Yeah well that's my kid you have in there so I think I have a say in what happens to you."

"And you think I don't take our child into consideration when I do anything?"

"Sometimes I wonder Lilo!"

"How dare you insinuate that I would ever put my personal wants above our child." She said quietly her eyes glaring up at his.

"I'm just looking out for my kid! If you don't want me taking care of you then FINE! But don't expect me to stand on the sidelines when it comes to my kid!" he replied in much the same fashion

"Your kid? Last time I checked all you did was provide the sperm!"

"Is that all you think I am to this kid?"

"That's all you'll ever be if you keep pissing me off!" She stated defiantly.

"Don't make threats you can't keep baby, I'll have custody of our kid before you're even out of the hospital." He responded as he held her face in his hand.

"Take my child and I'll hunt you down like the dog you are!" She retorted before storming out of the room.

Amy pulled herself out of Johns' arms giving him a stern look then motioning towards the door in response to his pout. Quickly taking a shower she threw on whatever she could find before running out to join her friend. Finding Lillian in the living room she quietly took her place next to her on the couch.

"Wanna talk?"

"Yup." Lillian wiped some stray tears away. She hated crying after arguments with Randy. They weren't tears of sadness, atleast not completely. She was more frustrated than anything and not wholly at him. She had never asked for this stalker to come into her life, but a small voice informed her that '_it was good that you saw this side of Randy now'_. But she immediately tried to shake those thoughts knowing that Randy was not usually like this and he didn't mean whatever he had said. His words as much as hers were out of anger and frustration.

"So what was the shout off about?"

"Randy wants to quit wrestling to stay with me. I know he's only trying to protect me and bubs but he's crazy if he thinks I'm going to let him make that big a sacrifice over something that could end soon."

"Has he thought of the other options?"

"He won't even consider them, he's just being a stubborn idiot!" The Latina fumed.

Meanwhile upstairs, John had sauntered into Randy's room to see what he could do for the situation. "Aye man," He said casually "What's doing?"

"What do you think?" Randy replied obviously irritated.

"I think you just pissed off your pregnant girlfriend."

"Me? You're putting this on me? She's the one that thinks she can take this guy on herself! Who does she think she is?"

"Still the independent and very capable women she was before she met you." John responded decidedly.

"But she wasn't pregnant with my kid before we met! It changes everything."

"Well duh if she was pregnant with your kid before she," John paused noticing the glare from his friend "What I mean is give her a little credit. Yeah, she needs you but she's not a complete fool."

"That's not the whole reason though, I've decided I'm going to quite wrestling for now." His voice trailed off slightly towards the end he knew John would be gutted. They had started almost simultaneously and no one knew as well as John how much the business meant to him. But his family meant more.

"What? When did you decide that? Are you crazy?"

"A little while ago. Things are fine for now but what happens when Lilo can't travel anymore, I don't think I could sleep at night knowing she's alone and that guy is still out there and I'm a thousand miles away."

"I know what you mean man, and it's only until they catch this guy right? Did you explain it to her like that?"

"Well no, sorta didn't get a chance to over the shouting and threats." He answered somewhat annoyed with himself.

"Go talk to her, I think she's downstairs with Ames." John said walking towards the door. Just as the pair were out of the bedroom the power in the entire mansion went out. Darkness enveloped the large space as the men looked towards each other. Making their way downstairs, they had silently agreed to look for the girls. Randy scanned the darkness; his mind was flooded with questions, '_was this just a random black out?_' or '_does **he** know where we are?'_.

"John? Randy?" Amy whispered from nearby.

"Yeah Babe, where are you?" John asked.

"The living room." Having reunited the group considered their options.

"Why don't I go out and check the fuse box and you stay with the girls?" John volunteered.

"Sounds good."

Giving his girlfriend a lingering kiss John made his way towards the backyard. The remaining trio stood in silence as the tension continued to grow. Amy looked at her watch expectantly. John had been gone for half an hour. This was ridiculous considering the fuse box was just outside. She looked between Randy and Lillian who were still childishly ignoring one another, '_haven't they noticed the time?'_ Amy couldn't stand the worry that had begun to consume her from the moment John left any longer "That's it, I'm going to check on him."

"Ames, I was just thinking about that. I'll go. I want you guys to go to Johns room and lock the door." Randy replied in a tone that meant he wasn't going to accept any arguments.

Lillian rolled her eyes and began to follow Amy up the stairs when she felt Randy grab her arm. Looking up at him she saw the uneasy expression on his face, standing up on her toes she placed a simple kiss onto his awaiting lips, _'just incase'_ she thought. Feeling relief wash over his body Randy responded to her actions with the passion that had consumed him earlier during their argument. As they broke away Lillian pulled him close "Later." She promised before running upstairs.

Amy and Lillian sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before hearing footsteps and a knock at the door. Assuming it was the guys they rushed up and opened the door. But it wasn't John or Randy that greeted them. Realising their mistake Amy immediately threw her weight against the door to close it. Yet one of the men standing at the door placed his foot in the way, as Amy struggled to keep the door from opening further Lillian began kicking the offending foot from its place. Suddenly the door slammed shut, almost as if those on the other side had given up. Quickly locking it Amy and Lillian stared at each other in disbelief, the two women were terrified, they could hear the men pounding on the door in anger.

"Lily, sweetheart open the door," A voice shouted. Ignoring his cries Lillian grabbed the phone and dialled 911 hearing the call connect she didn't wait for an answer.

"PLEASE HELP ME! THERE'S TWO MEN IN MY HOU-"

"Maybe you should let them in." A familiar voice stated.

Lillian stared in horror at the door that Amy was trying her best to keep shut as it shook violently from the actions of the men on the other side.

"FUCK YOU!" She cried before hanging up and dialling the number of the officer investigating her case.

"We'll that's no way to talk to the man you love." Came the voice from her phone. All her calls were getting diverted to him! Suddenly Amy jumped back she had felt the door almost come off its hinges from what sounded like an axe blow.

"Lil we can't stop them," She cried, "C'mon we're going out the window."

Grabbing her friends hand she pulled her towards the window. Both women picked up a chair each and threw it through the beautiful bay windows. The sound of shattering glass blocked out the menacing sound of the axe breaking a hole through the door. Looking over her shoulder Lillian saw the first of the two men step through. Grabbing a sheet off the bed she threw it over the shattered glass as Amy made the hole large enough for them to jump through. Taking a last look at each other the women held hands and prepared to jump when Lillian felt a hand grab her hair. Seeing her friend being held back Amy temporarily forgot about herself and jumped onto his back. Twisting his neck she tried to apply a sleeper hold that she had learnt long ago. The figure staggered yet his vice like grip stayed on Lillian.

"LET GO OF HER!" Amy shouted between blows to the mans head. Just as she thought he would fall she felt someone wrench her off him, throwing her to the ground. At that moment Lillian threw herself towards the broken window before jerking to a stop hoping the inertia would throw her attacker out yet he stopped with the same precision she had. Seeing Amy on the floor she felt a surge of hatred consume her, grabbing a large vase she brandished it towards him just as he pulled out a gun.

"How much does she mean to you?" He asked breathlessly as he pointed the gun at Amy who tried scrambling to her feet only to get dragged up by the second man. She could smell his cologne. It was familiar.

"Touch her and I'll kill you myself." Lillian spat out as she lunged at him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Striking him repeatedly she tried to wrestle the gun off him only to have him pin her. Struggling helplessly she felt a cloth being placed over her face as the room suddenly faded to a blur. She could hear Amy's screams in the distance as she fought with her own body to stay conscious.


	26. Changing Perspectives

Merry Christmas Ladies, although by the time you red this it will be boxing day as it is here. It took me a while to write the chapter just because I wanted to consider every possible option whilst incorporating some of your suggestions (**Zadok**). Well I guess I shouldn't hold you guys up any longer! Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews: **Lil'MissCena**,** xheavilybroken**, **Ashlee Orton**, **I love ZigZag**,** Lil-Jaydee-x**, **cena's-lil-hottee**, **Tanya50801**, **Zadok**,** CMXPUNKXOWNED** (you finally know who the stalker is lol)

* * *

Lillian's eyes flickered open; the room around her was blurry and unfamiliar. She tried to move her hands to her face to brush away the fringe from her eyes but she couldn't. Struggling to bring her arms forward she soon realised she had been tied to the chair she was seated upon. Moving restlessly she attempted to slip her hand out of its restraints to no avail.

"Now, now sweetheart no need to struggle." A voice came from above her as a hand gently swept her fringe out of her eyes. Looking up she gasped audibly.

"C-Chad?"

The man nodded.

"You're him?" She asked in disbelief as he gazed at her lovingly.

"Ofcourse it's me, it's always been me." he said stroking her cheek.

"Why? What am I doing here? Where's Ames?" She questioned all at once. The fear she had been feeling for so long was resurfacing.

"Why? Because we belong together. We would have been together if it wasn't for that spoilt superstars intrusion. From the moment I joined the company you were the first person to show any real interest in me, not because I was the chiropractor but because you actually cared," Lillian felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard his words; she never knew she could mean so much to one person. "Everyday since the first time we met was dedicated to you, thinking about you, seeing you, wanting to be with you. All the while I was convinced I wasn't good enough, until I saw Orton come after you. That's when I knew I was good enough. I'm better than he'll ever be and you deserve me. So I pulled some strings and they brought you to me."

"How?"

"Simple really, I'm the chiropractor I have access to every room in the arena not to mention an excuse to be in every room. I used that to my advantage and installed camera's in yours and all your friends rooms. I like to know what's going on in my Lily's life," He said with a smile "As for your house I spent a considerable amount of time in all of them I didn't want to miss a moment of you. Sometimes I'd spend hours in that attic of yours only separated from you by a wall or two." Lillian stayed silent his words overwhelming her. He sounded so calm, confessing his actions almost with pride. She didn't know what to say, she knew that he could snap at any moment if she failed to live up to his expectations.

"Where's Amy?"

"Oh I gave her to Matthew. That was his part of the deal," Noticing the confusion on his loves face he smiled and continued. "You see Lily, over the years I have researched and compiled information on all your friends and their families. It just so happens that when I was researching Johns' family I came across young Matthew, the misfit of the family you might call him. I contacted him and proposed that he help me get you and somewhere along the lines he can take Johns lady fair. It worked out well she's with him for now."

"Is she safe?"

"She should be, between you and me I think he may have feelings for her. He was awfully attentive to her during our trip over here. Not that she'd know. She was asleep the whole time. Much like you, you're beautiful when you're asleep," Lillian turned away to hide the look of disgust on her face "You're so caring Lily, even to those who don't deserve it."

"Was it you that attacked Torrie?" She ignored his advances hoping to gain as much knowledge of his actions as possible.

"That I regret to say was a moment of weakness on my part. I genuinely dislike that girl and when she tore up my letter to you I felt compelled to teach her a lesson." The latina looked up at the man she thought she knew unsurely, he still looked like the friendly person she encountered in the halls before the shows. He didn't seem like the crazed pariah she had imagined and that made him even scarier.

"What happened to John and Randy?" She asked timidly she didn't want to anger him with talk of Randy but she had to know.

"Is he still in your mind even after I've rescued you?" He replied she didn't miss the hurt infused with anger in his voice.

"No, it's just that I don't want you to get into any trouble over him." She answered quickly. Success she thought as a broad smile appeared onto his face.

"You always cared about me," he beamed "They should be fine, we just shot them with some tranquillisers. They should have awoken a few hours ago." He said looking at his watch.

Within the room next door a feisty redhead was rousing from her chemically induced sleep. She could feel someone playing with her hair "John quit it." She mumbled.

"John does this too?" A familiar voice asked her. Pulling away Amy looked up. She tried to get her eyes to focus on something in the dimly lit room.

"Matt? What the hell? Where am I?" She asked obviously still slightly dazed.

"Away from John." He answered simply.

"No shit. But what am I doing here?" She retorted angrily as she tugged at the restraints on her arms "And why the hell am I tied up?"

"You're here because I brought you here, you'll be interested to know your friend Lillian is in the next room. And you're tied up because well we both know if you weren't I'd be dead."

"Damn straight. So what's the big idea, how'd I get here?"

Matt laughed quietly to himself, even when she was worked up she was gorgeous "Well it started out as a way to help out Chad and get back at John but now you're here for me. As for how you got here well after we tranquillised John and Randy we chloroformed you and Lillian and brought you to our little hide out." He said as he stroked her hair, tangling his hand in her hair. Hating his proximity to her Amy kicked him away, he may have tied up her hands but her legs were still very free. Matt laughed. "Easy, easy" He said dodging her kicks.

"You stupid son of a bitch! Who do you think you are to do that?" She cried angrily as she continued to try and kick him. Walking around so that he was behind her Matt placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I think," He whispered into her neck "I'm the guy you belong with" Amy shivered she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm engaged to your brother. I love him." She stated adamantly.

"Are you sure? We have so much more in common and I know you're attracted to me." She could almost imagine the self-assured grin on his face, it reminded her so much of John.

"You're crazy you know that? All you Cena men are nuts." She fumed.

"Hey! Watch it! Don't imply I'm anything like John." His voice rose sharply.

"Or what?" She insisted.

"Or else I'll remind you that you're in the chair and I could do just about anything to you."

Amy remained stubbornly quiet.

"Awww what's wrong Princess? Don't like the idea that you've finally met your match?"

"No. I just don't like you." she stared hard at the cement floor she couldn't bring herself to look at him again. His eyes, his smile even his voice at times all resembled the man she loved. "You just don't get it do you? You might hate John for some stupid reason of your own but why did you have to bring Lillian and me into this? She's pregnant you jerk, if something happens to her baby…"

"Calm down Red, Chad loves her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Chad? Who the hell is Chad?"

"He works for the WWE too, he's a chiropractor. I think he had a thing with Lillian once."

"WHAT? That Chad? He's behind all of this?"

"Well yeah. He was the one that contacted me, to be honest I think he's a little crazy." Matt confided in the redhead as he sat opposite to her.

"A little? A LITTLE? HE'S PSYCHOPATH! And you! You're no better!"

"Oh no there's a big difference between Chad and I. Chad thinks he can convince your friend to runaway with him. I know that will never happen between us and I probably have a day or two with you before the police catch up to us. After that I'll be spending the next 15-20 years in cellblock D thinking about you. But that's ok, you're worth it." Amy stared at the man before her in disbelief.

"You've had a while to think about this huh?"

"You don't hang out with a psycho and not think about things. All I'm asking of you is one night. I feel bad about your friend and all that she's been through so I'll let you go if they don't find you before tomorrow night." Matt reasoned, he knew if he let Amy go alive he would have to leave the country to avoid getting caught. He would have to change everything about himself. But she was worth it. He looked down at her. He could tell she wasn't sure whether she could trust him. It sent a pang of hurt through his body but he knew he only had himself to blame for it. "Don't believe me? Then here, I'll untie you. Just know that if you try and escape before I let you go, Chad will catch you and he has no qualms with killing beautiful redheads. If you go when I let you, you'll be able to save yourself and your friend." Amy considered her options, as it stood she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Ok," She answered simply "You get your night but I call the shots."

Matt smiled smugly.

"I knew you'd come around." He pulled out a large knife that he had tucked into the back of his jeans. Sliding it past her fingers he severed the rope that bound her. Feeling the blade brush past her fingers.

Amy unconsciously bit her lip, could she really trust him? Bringing her hands infront of her she groaned, they had been tied behind her for so long that it ached to move them from that position. Massaging her hands, she tired to urge blood back into her fingers. She winced as she felt shooting pains move from her shoulders throughout her arms.

"I think someone needs a massage."

Amy hated to admit it but she really did. Remaining silent she let the him ease the tension in her muscles. Closing her eyes Amy felt herself get lost in her thoughts of John and the last massage she received from him.

Matt almost felt himself overcome with desire as he heard a moan escape her lips.

Quickly placing a hand over her mouth Amy couldn't believe what she had just let happen, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious she knew she had to put some space between herself and Matt. She tried to avoid his stare as she attempted to get to her feet. Gingerly she stood up only to have her legs collapse under her. Before she knew it Matt had caught her. Amy froze as he held her against his broad chest tightly. If she closed her eyes he could easily be John, although he wasn't as built she still felt the same ease come over her that she did when she was with John. No, this wasn't right. '_Matt is a sociopath and I'm only responding to him because he's playing with my head'_ She thought adamantly.

"Doesn't this just feel right Amy?" Matt whispered. She could hear his heart beating fast against his chest.

"But it's not." She replied hesitantly as she tried to pull away only to have him hold her tighter.

"I won't do anything," He tried to reassure her "just let me have this moment." He could feel her body grow limp against him.

"I don't really have a choice there now do I."

"Can't you forget John for one moment?" He sounded like a child almost pleading with her.

"How can I? I love him Matt. If you were half as good as you make yourself out to be you'd accept that," She stated coldly "I can't imagine what John might have done to you in the past but whatever it was it couldn't have called for this."

"Couldn't it? I didn't want to discuss this with you Red but I guess I'm gonna have to," He replied reluctantly. Over the ensuing hours he proceeded to relate his childhood and life to her. He had nothing to lose, and only her empathy to gain.

* * *

John paced the hall of the police department furiously going through everything that had happened in his mind. He had gone outside to the fuse box in the dark. Upon opening the box he flicked on his flashlight at that moment all he felt was an intense pain in his shoulder, assuming it was a bee sting he attempted to swat it away only to feel something he could only describe as a dart embedded in his skin. Wrenching it out he began walking towards the house, yet his legs felt like lead weights. Before long his vision had blurred and his mouth had gone completely dry. The next thing he knew he was being awoken by the feel of water against his face. Opening his eyes wearily he stared up at the dark storm clouds that loomed above him. '_What happened?' _he thought thoroughly confused. Next to him lay Randy, suddenly it dawned on him 'the girls!' getting up quickly he felt his legs collapse under him. Kneeling by Randy he shook his friend feebly. The third generation superstar groaned as his eyes squinted up at John.

"Randy, the girls." John managed before he began coughing, his mouth felt so dry.

Randy looked at him still dazed and tired, noticing John motioning towards the house urgently it suddenly occurred to him that the girls were still inside. Running into the mansion he called out to them desperately. Hearing no response he sprinted around the house soon he was joined by John shouting almost begging the girls to respond. Pulling out his cellphone he only just became aware of the time it was 6 a.m. how could that be? Dialling Lillians number he heard her phone begin to ring from within one of the bedrooms racing up his heart sank as he saw it laying on the carpet. Scanning the room his eyes took in the destruction as his heart rate increase tenfold

"JOHN…" He shouted as he dialled the number of the officer in charge of their case.

* * *

Six hours later there he was, nowhere closer to finding his girlfriend and expected to wait patiently while the police checked all their options.

"That's all I fucking know!"

He heard Randy shout for the umpteenth time. Instead of catching who it was and sending out a larger search team the officers had decided to interview John and Randy to make sure this wasn't a planned kidnapping. This was pathetic John thought angrily as he crushed the paper cup in his hand walking towards the trash can he heard a police radio in the other room call for the officer in charge of their case.

"We have a possible sighting of both missing women by a Gas station attendant, just 100 miles north of the search perimeter. He described seeing a red-haired woman approximately 30 years of age in the company of a woman of Hispanic appearance of the same age. He identified them to be 'Lita' and 'Lillian' having seen them on television. The women were said to be in the company of a two young men one in his late 20's the other approximately in his mid twenties. The younger male had short brown hair, blue eyes and was roughly 5 feet 11 inches in height…"

'_Holy shit that's Matt!' _

"…The older male had blonde hair was between 5 feet 8 inches – 5 feet 10 inches in height, officers are preparing to search the area shortly."

John rushed back to the room they were interviewing Randy in; the interview had ended; yet Randy was letting out his frustrations by hurling abuse at the officer infront of him. "Randy leave him alone, I have to talk to you" John shouted from the door. Hearing the tone in Johns voice Randy stalked out of the room.

"What?"

"I think I know where the girls are!" John whispered keeping his eyes out for any passing officers. "I overheard a radio transmission saying some guy saw them 100 miles north of the search perimeter! And one of the bastards that took them sounds like MATT!"

"WTF? MATT? Your asshole little bro?" Randy had heard of Matts' sudden interest in Johns life. "Well what the hell are we still here for?" He said running out to the car park. Before long the two men were speeding to their target destination, completely unaware of the undercover officers following them '_just incase'_.

* * *

Amy leant against the wall of the warehouse space she was currently imprisoned in. she had been listening to Matts story for a while now and she was finding it difficult to keep reminding herself he was a bad person. She could truly identify with him sometimes. Her family had never been especially close so she never had a chance to form a bond with her brother. Matts story was much the same, his older brothers were all the same and expected him to follow in their footsteps, there was never any interest in what he wanted or who he was. When the time finally came for them to realise this they reacted negatively making him feel more isolated than ever before. Amy knew she would never forgive him for what he had done to her and Lillian but for now she could atleast understand how he got to be the way he was. Hearing footsteps approaching the door she looked up at Matt like a deer in the headlights. She tried to run back to the chair in the centre of the space but felt Matt grab her and pin her to wall.

Bringing his head down he kissed her passionately as she struggled against him for all she was worth. Biting his lip she felt him pull away quickly "Just go with it." She heard him hiss as he resumed his conquest of her lips. Hearing the door open the pair continued their power struggle.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you Matt." Chad stated coldly.

"Sure thing," He said, turning to Amy he blew a kiss "We'll continue this later."

"What the hell was that?" Chad fumed.

"Foreplay?" Matt replied sounding somewhat cocky.

"I thought you were just going to mess with her head? You don't have a thing for her do you?"

"Mess with her head, mess with her body its all the same in the end." Matt lied. He couldn't get the taste of her out of his mind.

"Yeah well don't let your guard down! I need you to go into town and check for cops."

"And who's going to take care of Amy?"

"Bring her to me."

Matt walked slowly back to the room, seeing Amy looking up towards the window he couldn't help the smile that reached his face "It's way to high for you to reach."

"Fuck you."

"Hey now! About before, I can explain." He began.

"Explain what? That you took advantage of me the moment I got distracted?"

"The moment you got distracted?" He laughed "Sweetheart if I wanted you I could have taken you so many times earlier."

Amy glared at him she hated feeling so helpless.

"How else did you expect me to explain to Chad why you were untied?"

Amy stayed quiet.

"Anyway I'm going into town to check on a few things, I'll be back soon," He said stepping closer to her. "But for now I have to hand you over to Chad."

The redhead exhaled angrily.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked sarcastically, feeling his hands on her waist pulling her closer she tried to push him away. "I thought you weren't going to try anything?"

"I thought I wasn't either." He whispered kissing her nape gently before pulling the rope out from his pocket and tying her hands together. Amy gasped when she saw Lillian in the centre of the room bound to an old wooden chair. Her hands had gone pale from the continued pressure on them.

"Lil!" Amy shouted running to her friend only to have Matt yank her violently back _'sorry'_ he mouthed as she winced in pain. Grabbing a chair he dropped her onto it, securing her hands to it tightly.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead. '_Go, go I do not wish you back again'_ Amy thought.

A few moments after he left, Chad spoke up "Look Lily, your unnecessary little friend's here." He said sounding ridiculously sweet. Amy felt Lillian squeeze her hand lightly as their fingers touched behind the chairs. "Lily you can't stay silent forever, I hit you because you were quite obviously not paying attention to me. If you were good this wouldn't have happened."

"You bastard! You hit her!" Amy shouted turning around as far as she could only to be met with the end of his gun as it collided with her temple. The force of his blow almost snapped her neck. Amy had always been careful of her neck, having broken it early in her career.

"You're lucky you're still alive!" He shouted maniacally as he placed the gun against her head "I could blow your brains sky-high if it wasn't for Matts feelings for you." Shifting the barrel he brought it under her chin, "But I can pretend can't I?" Amy began to realise why Lillian was so quiet, this man was quite clearly insane!

"Leave her alone." Lillian said calmly, Amy could tell from her voice that she was withholding the natural aggression within herself to say those three words so calmly.

"See this is exactly what I was talking about earlier Lily, You stand up for people who don't deserve it! You know whose fault that is?" Hearing no response he continued. "Your baby's, half of it was made by Orton so naturally it would have an aversion to me. That child is corrupting you from within." Lillian curled over her stomach as best she could hoping to shield it from any attack.

"No, it isn't, how can you blame an unborn child!" Amy cried hoping to distract him. She could endure anything just as long as he didn't try to hurt the baby.

"Did I not hit you hard enough?" He shouted as he struck her again with the end of the gun, she could feel the blood begin to trickle down the side of her head as her headache intensified.

* * *

John and Randy sped into the town where the sighting had taken place. Slowing down they began searching the faces on the street. "This is stupid Randy, they're not going to be openly walking around the streets." John fumed.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We continue, if I know Matt he's smarter than to hide out anywhere near here."

The pair drove on through the town. There were very few cars along this stretch of road and even less homes. The town had quite clearly been built around a factory, yet as time had gone on they had become redundant and the town moved closer to the city. Its absence left old buildings that had once been filled with people, empty and eerie in the desolate landscape. In the distance John saw a car driving towards them, turn and head back in the direction it came in. Looking over at Randy they exchanged confused glances, keeping a safe distance away John began following the car back to where it had come from. It wasn't as if this was a large town, and nobody seemed to have any reason to be all the way out here. Reaching what looked like a large warehouse the car stopped. John turned facing the car back the way he came to give the impression they were not heading in the same direction. He was pretty sure they had not been seen when he got out of the car. Followed by Randy, he made his way through the large field he was using as a cover to get closer to the building. Stepping out of the car he saw his younger brother. His blood boiled as he tried to maintain his composure, Randy placed a firm hand on his shoulder to remind him to keep his cool.

Inside the warehouse Matt walked quickly back to the room the girls were being held in. Walking in he saw Amy slumped in the chair she was tied to, blood trickling from the gash on her temple. Running over he knelt infront of her and held up her face in his hands taking in her busted lip the bruises that were beginning to form "Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes wearily at the sound of his voice. She could tell he was worried as he ran his fingers over her lips.

"It's ok babe," He said as he stood up. "You said you wouldn't touch her!" He shouted to Chad who was busy staring at the CCTV monitors.

"Not now Matthew, I think we have company," He answered dismissively. Enraged Matt stormed over to the smaller man, spinning him around he held him up by his collar "We had an agreement Chad! You don't fucking touch her!" He shouted as he shook him.

"Why does it matter so much to you? It's not like she could ever love you." Matt had heard enough holding him up with one hand he swung with the other his fist connecting with the other mans cheekbone. During the ensuing struggle Chad looked over at the gun on the desk. Kicking his way out from under Matt who maintained his grip, the men began exchanging blows. Blood mixed with sweat as they fought for dominance. Realising he was outmatched by the other man Chad lunged for the gun grasping it firmly in his hands he felt Matt behind him dragging him to his feet from his position sprawled on the desk. Noticing the gun in his hands Matt began wrestling for possession. At that moment the gun went off, the echo of the shot hung in the air as both women tried to determine who had been hit.

"Sonovabitch" Matt cried as he held his leg in pain, he was still able to stand but seeing Chad glowering at him he knew he was dead. Using his remaining strength he speared Chad to the ground. Hearing the commotion John and Randy took their opportunity to storm the room. Bursting in they assessed the situation, seeing the girls relatively safe they both threw themselves into the fray. Seeing his brother John grabbed him angrily, finally able to release all his pent up rage. Throwing him carelessly at the desk behind them he slammed his head into the televisions repeatedly.

"You underhanded little fuck! Who the hell do you think you are!" He shouted as he laid into Matts face with right hands.

On the other side of the room Randy was grappling with Chad. The gun had been lost during the initial struggle. Yet Randy could not believe he was fighting Chad of all people! This man wasn't even half his size. He never liked taking advantage of guys smaller than him but at this moment he didn't care, he wanted to kill him! All too soon however they heard the sound of cops rushing into the warehouse. Their radios and heavy boots announcing their arrival as the four men were separated. Soon officers filled the small space. Two officers took the liberty of untying the women yet encouraged them to remain seated. Immediately Randy struggled out of the officers' grasp to envelop his girlfriend in his embrace.

She still hadn't the strength to stand but feeling him around her, filled her with a peace she had not known in quite some time. Laying her head on his broad shoulder she inhaled his cologne and closed her eyes as tears pricked at the edges. "I love you." She whispered into his neck as she felt him hold her tighter.

"I love you too Lilo, God, I thought I lost you." His voice was thick with emotion as rare tears began sliding down his cheeks. They were tears of relief and elation, the torture of the previous month was over and his world would soon begin to make sense again.

On the other side of the room Amy knelt beside Matt, brushing his hair away from his face she looked over him in concern. She had run past John in her rush to get to his brother. She hadn't meant to, she just could hold back the worry she felt for him. He may have caused her unmentionable grief but somewhere along the lines he had began to care for her. He got shot for her; he was willing to protect her. She knew her feelings for him were nothing compared to her profound feelings for John but she stilled cared for him nonetheless. "Are you ok?" she asked surveying his injuries.

"Just fine babe." He laughed weakly before the officers picked him up and handcuffed him. Sitting on the floor Amy let the tear fall freely down her cheeks. Staring down at the small pool of blood that belonged to Matt she missed the devilish grin he sent his older brother before he was taken away.

John breathed in deeply. He was hurt. He couldn't believe the woman he had spent the past day worrying and fearing for had sympathy to man who was responsible for her pain. Walking over he lifted her up. he still loved her. Turning her around he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes before she launched herself into his arms. Holding him tightly she felt as though she'd never want to let go. Regardless of how she felt for Matt, her heart belonged to John. Every moment without him was torture, every touch that wasn't his was unwelcomed, he was her everything.

"Don't ever let me go, I love you so much." She breathed as a fresh lot of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Hearing her words John felt comfort restored.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He replied as he took in the calm that came over him the minute she was with him. Nothing mattered was she was with him, he had stupidly let her go once thinking he could live without her. But he had learnt immediately after that no matter what, he needed her and she needed him. Looking across the room he shared a smile with his bestfriend as they held the women they loved in their arms.


	27. It's Time!

Salutations ladies! Happy belated New Year!

I hope you all had a good one. It took me a little longer than usual to get this one up just because there's so many things I can do to my muses right now, any suggestions? I'd love to know what you'd like to see in the near future. Apart from that I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter and have safe and happy holidays.

Kudos and Appreciation for all my loyal reviewers: **cena's-lil-wifey**, **Lil-Jaydee-x**, **Ashlee Orton**, **xheavilybroken**, **lucycena**, **CMXPUNKXOWNED**, & **Zadok**

* * *

**7 months later**

Amy ran into the house a hand over her mouth, she was in trouble. Seeing her distressed state John quickly descended the stairs to join her. Noticing him by her side she tried her best to mentally calm herself. '_Just tell him it'll be worse if he finds out himself'_. She felt her cheeks begin to fill with colour as she remembered the incident that took place on their driveway.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked placing a comforting arm around her shoulders; she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

Amy took a deep breath, "…" She blurted out before John cut her off.

"Whoa, slow down!" He said as he turned her to face him completely, "Take a deep breath and put spaces between your words."

"Ok so you know how you're always telling me to look in my mirrors when I'm backing out of the garage?" She said almost fearfully

"Yes…"

"Especially when I'm driving your car because it's like a child to you."

"Yes…" John could feel the apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach.

Noticing the growing tension Amy forgot his instructions and blurted out the rest, "Well I didn't and now there's a big dent in the back of your car, please don't kill me!" She cried holding her arms up in defence.

Seeing the worry and angst etched into her face John couldn't find it in him to be mad at her. To be honest he found it somewhat cute. "Aren't you mad?" She asked after a few moments of silence, "Why are you smirking?"

"Come here you," He said as he pulled her into him, running his hand over her hair whilst holding her tightly with the other he attempted to reassure her. "It's ok babe."

"It is? Can't you even pretend to be angry?" She asked somewhat confused.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." He laughed.

"Um…why?"

"Do you know how cute you looked just before? It just reminded me of how lucky I am to have you, now how can I get mad once I've thought of that?"

Amy raised her hand to Johns forehead, "You don't seem to be running a temperature". Sniffing the air she continued "And you definitely haven't been smoking anything."

Sitting down onto the steps behind him he pulled the redhead down with him.

"Good observations Dr. Dumas, but I was thinking just before of how close I came to losing you twice, I'll be damned before I let it happen for a third time."

Amy laid back against the superstar as he held her securely, "Well you don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. But if worrying keeps you from yelling at me then please worry all you like." She laughed turning back to show him the mischievous glint in her eyes and the bright smile that contrasted her previous expression. Seeing her regain her composure John reciprocated her smile.

"What am I going to do with you? You're a smart ass even when you're in trouble."

* * *

Randy walked into the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend; he smiled to himself when he spied her tiny form hidden within a plethora of pillows and sheets. Looking around the room he shook his head slightly at the adjustments he had made upon her request. Infront of the bed '_exactly 3 feet away'_ from where her toes ended stood a large portable fan; she didn't like the air conditioner because it made the room _'much to cold'_. The curtains were only half drawn so that the room wasn't too bright to sleep in during the day. Yet at night she insisted on having the lights dimmed, not off. Then there were the cravings. Looking down at the mango and chilli burrito on the plate he had brought into the room he almost felt his stomach churn. Walking over he placed it on her bedside table next to the thermometer that checked whether her water was the right temperature. At that moment the Latina awoke suddenly clutching her side.

"Lilo, what's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Your offspring just kicked me in the ribs." She replied angrily her voice heavy with sleep, "OW! Sonova…there it goes again!"

"Awww c'mon Lil, it can't be that bad." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Can't be that bad? Well why don't you have this baby then! Why don't you miss hours of sleep because it's playing soccer with your spleen!" She fumed erratically.

"Baby…" He began.

"Oh don't you dare '_Baby_' me! No hand me your baseball bat, I wanna hit you in the stomach with it while your sleeping tonight so that you can feel how great this baby's kicks are! Then I'm gonna hit you again and again! I think it's only fair! You knocked me up, now I get to knock you around!"

Randy took a step backwards continuing until he had reached the door, reaching behind him he turned the knob, "Uh Lilo I think I hear the phone ringing," He said hesitantly before slipping out. Closing the door behind him he breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he dialled Amy's number. "Hey Ames, could you call Lilo, she's planning my murder and I think she could use a distraction" hearing his plea the redhead laughed but promised to comply. Within minutes she was on the phone to her heavily pregnant friend, appeasing her with appropriate "hmmm's" and "ohhhh's". An hour later Lillian was still on the phone,

"Sometimes I wonder wha-" Stopping suddenly Lillian felt the bed dampen between her legs.

"Lil? Are you ok?"

"Uh Ames can babies make you pee?" She asked naively.

"I don't think so."

"Oh ok then my WATER JUST BROKE!" She cried trying desperately to sit upright, throwing pillows out of her way she attempted to get out of bed.

"HOLY SHIT Lil! Ok just be calm and call Randy, John and I will take the next flight out meet you at the hospital as soon as possible." Amy said sounding more composed than she felt.

"RANDY!" Lillian shouted at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get up, walking awkwardly to the closet she grabbed the handle of the bag she had packed a month earlier for just this moment. Hearing her call his name Randy ran into the room expecting more verbal abuse yet when he saw the bag by her feet he felt as though he had been hit by a truck!

"OMG Lilo NOW? Are you sure?" He asked almost hyperventilating.

"No I'm just practising, of course its now!" She snapped.

"Ok, Ok, it's going to be ok, I'm ok, you're ok, we're ok, the baby is ok, OK?" He muttered incoherently. Walking slowly towards him dragging the bag behind her Lillian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Randy baby," She said as sweetly and calmly as she could, "GET IT TOGETHER!" Before delivering a hard slap to his cheek.

Rubbing his hand over the spot she had just hit he tried to get the feeling back before he realised how much clearer his head felt. "Thanks Babe, I needed that." He said before grabbing the bag off her and heading downstairs.

Lillian rolled her eyes as a brief smile came to her lips, reaching the top of the stairs she stopped, take hold of her cellphone she made a call to the one person who would alleviate all her fears.

"Mama, it's time." She whimpered into the phone "Yeah…yeah…yeah…um Ma, I have a question, I'm standing at the top of the stairs and I'm scared that if I walk down them the bouncing will make the baby fall out." She stopped suddenly as she heard her mother burst out laughing, she waited a few moments as the older latina sobered up.

"Sweetheart it's ok, the baby won't come for a little while. Where is that hulk of a man of yours? If he were any kind of man he would carry you to the hospital! Your father carried me all seven times!"

"AYE! He's a good man Ma! He's just packing the car, when he comes back I'll get him to carry me."

"Good man? A good man marries the woman that's having his child."

"Mama I'm not getting into this right now, Randy's walking in right now I'll see you in the hospital."

* * *

Amy ran into the living room, jumping onto the couch next to John she grabbed his arm and began pulling him up. John let his arm go limp, as his eyes remained glued to the television screen.

"JOHN! Lil's having her baby!" Amy cried as she continued trying to pull him up with all her might.

John's head immediately left the screen, "What? Now? During the game?"

Looking at the screen Amy rolled her eyes, "Screw the game, lets go!"

"But…But…it's the…uh I'll catch it some other time," He said hesitantly as he saw the look Amy was giving him. Taking one last longing look at the screen he dramatically looked away and covered his face, "You're killing me babe, that baby better be grateful." He said as he stomped up the stairs childishly.

Meanwhile Lillian lay back in the hospital bed her contractions had started five hours earlier. Her patience was wearing thin and her anxiety was growing. "Randy, it's too soon, we shouldn't be here. It's only been 8 months…"

Randy had been thinking the exact same thing yet he didn't want to worry her any further.

"Babe we're in the best hospital the city has to offer, we're in good hands."

"You're right I should get this done and over with as soon as possible…you think if I sneezed it would just come out?"

"I don't think so," The doctor laughed as he walked in, checking Lillian over he wrote a few things down. "But you're fully dilated, so I'd say you're ready." Lillian bit her lip and looked up at Randy as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

A half hour later Lillian's brow was covered in sweat as she pushed as the doctors instructed. Biting down hard she felt pain shoot through her body, squeezing Randy's hand tightly she could almost feel every ounce of her strength draining. Things continued this way for what felt like an eternity, her body was tearing apart and she could barely keep her eyes open. The room kept coming in and out of focus as the cacophony of voices and machines around her began fading out. Suddenly she felt a nurse shake her back so semi-consciousness.

"Final push Ms. Garcia." Was the last thing Lillian heard before the sound of her new born baby filled the room. Looking up at Randy she gave him a small smile before her body gave in to the tremendous pain she was in and everything went dark.

Wrapping the baby up quickly they handed it to Randy before turning their attention back to Lillian. Knowing something was wrong Randy didn't have time to appreciate his first moment with his son. "What's going on?" He asked anyone who would respond.

"Take the father out of here, we need to organise a transfusion now. She's lost a lot f blood." The doctor shouted across the room as Randy suddenly felt hands push him out of the room. He wanted to push them out of the way and stay by Lillian but he knew it would be better if he just complied.

"I love you Lilo." He cried before the door closed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt his entire world collapse around him. Taking a seat next to the door he looked down at the baby in his arms for the first time, "Lets pray for mom." He said to the tiny sleeping bundle, his voice was broken and thick with worry.

"_God, we both know I'm not a religious man but if this is what it takes to make me one then I get it, I'll do anything just please don't take her from us. I'll give up everything I have for her. My son needs her, I need her. If she makes it through this I'll make her my wife, I'll do anything for her. If it's someone you wanna take then I'll take her place if you just give me a chance. Please god don't take her, I promised I'd protect her from everything and that includes you…"_

"You can't threaten god."

Randy opened his eyes, wiping the tears that blurred his vision as Lillians mother stood infront of him. She was a small woman with kind but strong features, her tear stained face looked down at Randy lovingly as she wiped his face with a small white handkerchief. "Have faith in him, he will do what's right" she said reassuringly as she took a seat next to him.

"Now is this my grandson?" She asked hoping to lighten the atmosphere even though her heart was silently breaking, she felt a piece of her soul begin to crumble as her daughter lay fighting for her life.

"Yeah this is him." He said handing his son carefully to her.

"He has your chin." She observed.

Randy nodded sombrely, as the hours passed agonisingly by. Then just when Randy was beginning to consider bargaining with the devil the doctor stepped out of the room Lillian was in. Immediately Randy stood up, before he could ask the doctor held up his hand.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs a lot of rest."

"But ca-"

"Yes, you can go in now but only for a few moments."

Randy walked silently into the room. There was his angel he thought as he saw her laying exhausted. Her body was hooked up to a plethora of machines and drips and her skin had paled considerably. Standing next to her in the same spot her had been only hours earlier he smoothed the hair away from her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Lilo," He whispered, "You know you really scared me before, do you know what I would be without you?" He paused as his voice broke and new tears fell from his eyes that were already raw from sleep deprivation and worry. A tear landed on Lillians pale cheek and mapped a tiny stream down her face. Placing her smaller hand in his he placed soft kisses onto it.

"Kisses like that are what got me in here." Lillian whispered, as she laughed weakly. Randy looked up, the shock on his face was soon replaced with a large smile.

"Lilo, How do you feel?"

"Like I just lost a TLC match."

"You're gonna be fine, you're tough." He smiled his mood had just improved tenfold.

"Mr. Orton there is a couple outside for you," The doctor stated as he walked in, "It would be in your wife's best interests if any visitors did not come in until tomorrow atleast, she needs a lot of rest." Randy nodded as he leant down and gave Lillian a slow yet passionate kiss.

"I'll be back soon." Making his way outside he was greeted by Amy who practically jumped on him giving him a warm hug. He didn't know why but after everything that had happened that night the hug was exactly what he needed.

"Mama brought us up to speed." She said as she stepped away while John and Randy embraced.

"How is she doing man?" John asked.

"She's going to be ok. But she needs a lot of rest, I think I might spend the night here." Seeing Lillian's mother walk into the room she was in without his son Randy's eyes grew large.

"He's in the nursery." Amy spoke up guessing his thoughts. The trio walked towards the nursery, passing Lillians door Amy looked over her shoulder. She stifled a giggle as she saw Lillians Mama wave the doctor out of the room with a mother's authority. Reaching the nursery they stared at the tiny bundle of life that had been at the centre of the nights drama.

"He's so perfect," Randy whispered, gazing down at his son with pride. "Fourth generation," He said glancing in Johns direction, "When are you going to catch up?"

"Yeah when?" John asked as he looked down at Amy. Amy opened her mouth as she looked between the two men. Thankfully her cellphone began to ring at that moment.

"Uh…bye!" She slipped quietly out as she answered, taking note of the large signs instructing people to shut off all cellular phones "Hello?" She whispered.

"Oh Trish, yeah get the girls down here. Lil's had her baby…she's fine now…long story…it's a boy…ok I have to go, see you tomorrow." She said quickly as she saw the very unimpressed nurse standing by her side. "Sorry it was um urgent? What? She called me?" Letting out a self-righteous huff the nurse left. "Cow" Amy said under her breath.

"Stop fighting with the hospital staff you may need to come here in 9 months." John whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"And why would I need to come here" She asked innocently.

"Well you see in exactly 5 weeks we'll be getting married which means in exactly 4 weeks and one day we'll be on our honeymoon and weeeelll…I can't help it if things happen and babies are made."

"You can't sweetie, but I can." She laughed as John let out an angry sigh.

"Why can't I have a kid? I want one nnooooooooooooooooooooooooow." He whined as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Because I have a career and I don't think Vince would be too impressed if I bailed on him now, I just signed a 3 year contract." Amy rationalised, although she would have loved to start a family.

"Oh so what Vince wants is more important?" He pouted playfully.

"If he's signing the cheques then yes." She replied raising a brow.

"Do you mean to say if I was giving you money you'd have my baby?"

"HEY! Quit making me out to be a prostitute!" She cried smacking him hard across the back of his head.

"OW! Be gentle! I wasn't I was just thinking about the situation aloud." he said rubbing his head.

"Well then you couldn't pay me enough to carry your spawn!"

"Spawn? You make it sound so…alien?"

"Yeah, that'll come from your side of the family." She snapped still annoyed about his prior comment

"Are you sure because I've seen your mum and she's pretty cree…" John paused, as Amy looked up at him with murder in her eyes.

"Finish that sentence Johnny, I dare you."

"…Uh…She's pretty creee…ative…yeah creative with her uh…style?" He said closing his eyes and cringing, fully expecting another whack only to hear her laughter fill the space around them. Placing her hand on his jaw she led his face down to hers, suddenly she removed her hand and swung back. Seeing her hand coming from the corner of his eye he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact. But it never came. Once again he could hear her laughter in his ears.

"Awww I was just playing around Princess." She said as she turned around and attempted to walk away.

"Excuse me? Princess? Who do you think you are?" John asked indignantly as he easily caught her wrist and pulled her back into him "Now what was it that you just called me?" He asked trailing his fingers along her stomach from the inside of her top.

"Uhhh n-nothing" Amy stuttered as she became acutely aware of his fingers roaming around all her ticklish areas.

"What was that? I didn't catch it, you were stuttering." He teased, turning her head back she smiled.

"John, we have company." She said looking past his shoulder.

"Sure, Sweetheart just like when you saw my mum when we were wrestling back at my place." He laughed.

"No, really John."

"Well if there is someone behind me then they can just listen to my plans for later tonight then, you see first I'm going to take you back to our hotel room and…" at that moment a cough was heard from behind him. Whirling around he came face to face with a young nurse, who was currently bright red almost matching his complexion. The only person enjoying the situation was Amy who was doubled over with laughter.

"Uh Sir I just came to tell you that visiting hours is over." She squeaked before rushing off.

Sobering up quickly Amy turned to John and smiled deviously, "You are too funny Princess!"


	28. Memories & Secrets

Forgive me faithful readers for I have sinned, it's been almost 20 days since my last update. I deserve nothing more than your contempt, reviews stating this will be understood.

A big thank you to my ever loyal and long suffering reviewers: **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **I love ZigZag**, **Lil-Jaydee-x**, **Ashlee Orton**,** xheavilybroken**,** Tanya50801** & Welcome to **letsstarta-riot**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Lillian sipped her tea, quietly content to watch her friends coo at her newborn son. She still couldn't believe the little guy that had been kicking her only a month ago was lying so peacefully in his Aunt Trish's arms.

"You're so lucky, you have your mommy's eyes…yes you do…yes you do." Maria cooed at the infant.

"But he's got his daddy's way with the ladies." Lillian added as the little boy smiled cutely causing all the divas to let out a collective _'Awww'_.

"What's that little ladies man doing now?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Ames what are you doing here its only 11 am?" Victoria laughed looking at her watch.

"Believe it or not Vick but I am capable of saying no to John on occasion." The group turned silent, sceptically looking at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Amy shook her head, sure she wasn't reputed for turning up early or even on time to her breakfast meetings with the girls since she had gotten together with John but atleast she got there right? Taking a seat next to Lillian she rested her head dramatically on her friends shoulder. "Your dear son is too cute for words, I demand you hand him over."

"Sure, take him anytime between midnight and 5 a.m. he loves playing during those hours." Lillian replied. She could still remember the unbridled joy she felt holding him in her arms for the first time as Randy wrapped his arms around both of them. Her small family was perfect.

"Ames we've been thinking," Stephanie spoke up, pulling Lillian out of her thoughts. "Dad has been _gracious_ enough to give us Friday night off," She said sarcastically while the others rolled their eyes at the mention of their frugal employer "And we've decided to give you a proper farewell."

"And by farewell we mean bachelorette party." Maria added.

"And by Bachelorette party we mean tequila and strippers!" Victoria cried.

Seeing the excited looks on her friends faces Amy couldn't help but laugh, "Tequila, strippers and a two week vacation! Who'd have thought getting married could be this much fun."

Meanwhile at the table across from them John shook his head as he turned back to his friends. "Did you hear them? Sometimes I think the girls are worse than us."

Adam and Carlito nodded in unison whilst Randy's head remained firmly planted on the table. Leaning forward John peered over at his friend "Randy? Hello?"

"Don't bother he's fallen asleep twice already," Carlito laughed "Lillians got him on night duty this week."

"Hmm maybe I don't want a baby so much anymore." John thought aloud.

"Huh? Baby? What about my baby?" Randy murmured against the table.

"Morning Randy, have a nice nap?" John laughed.

"Shut up, so what about my baby?"

"Nothing about your baby, dude you need to name your kid so you don't have to wake up every time someone says baby."

"Talk to Lillian about that, we'll pick a name and then an hour later she's changed her mind. Our baby's been everything from Robin to Juan-Carlos and that's only this morning!"

"It could be worse man, she could be surrounded by strippers and tequila a day before you get married." John replied sullenly remembering why he was annoyed earlier.

"They're talking about strippers and tequila around my baby?" Randy asked jerking his head up from the table. "God they're going to start corrupting him from now?"

"What's the worst that could happen? He could end up like you?" Adam laughed.

"HEY! I might have been a womanising, tequila slamming, gift from god but atleast I started at the appropriate age." Randy stated indignantly.

"10?" John laughed pessimistically, perking up slightly.

"12 and a ½ for your information." Randy sneered back.

"What about 12 and a ½?" The entire table of girls asked in unison before degenerating into fits of laughter.

"Grow up ladies!" John shouted across to them.

* * *

Amy stood in the centre of the hotel room nervously chewing on a nail as she looked over her bags.

"Calm down Red, you've got everything." John whispered from behind her as his arms found their place around her waist. Scanning over the items on the floor one last time she took a deep breath.

"I know, its just that we're getting married in five days and when I leave this afternoon the next time I'll see you will be when I walk down the aisle," She replied, the anxiety present in her voice. "I've never been married before, I don't know what I'm doing, what if something goes wrong? Should I call Adam? I think I'll call Adam he's done this like a billion times already." She asked still biting her nail unconsciously.

"Honey, stay away from the phone. So what if it all goes wrong? I'll still love you and one way or another we'll get married. Don't forget this is my first time too," He smiled loving the way she seemed to lose all sense of rationality when it came to the wedding. "C'mon" He said simply as he pulled her with him onto the bed behind them, "I wanna spend some time with my girl before she becomes my wife and hates seeing me happy." Seeing the smile playing on the side of her lips he knew he had succeeded in lifting her mood.

"Oh yeah, what exactly do you wanna do during this time?" She asked coyly as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Well do you remember the first time we." He began as he let the hand that had been resting on the small of her back drop down and pull her further onto him as he nipped playfully at her neck.

"I was drunk so I can't say I do." She replied with a smirk still playing with the stubble under her hand.

John tilted his head to the side and nodded, "True, but do you remember the second time we."

"Oh I remember, I also remember getting blackmailed," She stated raising a finely plucked brow. Yet she couldn't help but think back to that moment, she had tried her best to seem defiant but one touch from him sent shivers across her sensitive skin and weakened all her defences. She could still remember his kisses, their urgency and need. It was almost as if he was afraid it would never happen again. His kisses always managed to intoxicate her to the point of rampant willingness to comply with all his desires. John watched her eyes darken as she replayed the scenes in her mind. Feeling the emotions he felt that night revisit him he turned over pinning her under him. Amy looked up temporarily taken from her thoughts, as his eyes took in her beauty. She could see the withheld desire threatening to unleash itself at any moment as he willed himself to wait a little bit longer.

"I loved every minute of it." She whispered looking directly into his icy blue eyes before he gave up all restraint and claimed her lips with his in a kiss she had not felt in quite some time. She submitted to his need as his lips claimed her fiercely. Whimpering softly as his mouth slid over the silky skin of her neck. He stopped momentarily to attack her nape; sinking his teeth into her, he marked her as his own. Pulling away slightly he admired his work before kissing a trail between her breasts. Knowing her weaknesses he let his teeth graze her nipple slightly, feeling smug satisfaction envelope him as she arched her back hoping to maintain contact with his mouth. He loved teasing her, especially during these moments when she was at her most vulnerable with him. Sensing his momentary pause Amy decided to take advantage of the situation, catching him off guard she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over. Seeing the surprise on his face she sent him a wink, he wasn't the only one that knew his way around the bedroom.

Three hours and much much more flipping and pinning, Amy lay exhausted next to John. "Why am I leaving again?" She asked as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"So that we can get married." John replied equally as out of breath.

"Do I have to?" She rolled lazily over and laid her head on his chest.

"Would I ever let you get away from me for a week if it wasn't for something important." He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, he didn't even have to think twice about it.

"I'm going to miss that." Amy remarked casually.

"Miss what?"

"This arm," She responded placing her hand over his larger one and entwined their fingers, "Whenever you're around me, its around me. How am I meant to sleep while I'm gone without it?"

"Awww don't worry soldier, you're tough." He said using his free hand to brush the hair away from her face.

"That's true, I guess I could just get a temporary replacement while I'm gone." She replied trying her best to sound contemplative and hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Excuse me?" John exclaimed, sitting up and pulling her with him, "I did not just have mind blowing pre-marital sex with my future wife to keep her mind from straying when those god damn strippers come around to her bachelorette party for nothing! I'll cut off my arm right and give it to you before I let you have a temporary replacement!"

Laughing Amy straddled his waist, "Well then get to cutting because I'm leaving at 7." She said before attempting to leave only to have him hold her in place.

"Aye you can't just come and go whenever you please." He commented about her mounting and dismounting of him.

"And what's it going to cost me to get off," She asked, before realising what she had just said much to John's amusement. "You know what I mean loser!" She laugh hitting the arm that had once again found its place on her waist.

"You need to pay what you owe Red." Leaning down she let her hair cascade over them as she brushed her lips against his. Feeling his hand behind her head press her further into him she felt herself succumb to his will. Once again.

* * *

In the next room Lillian stepped out of the shower smiling to herself when she caught sight of the figures on the bed infront of her. Curled into his fathers chest laid her baby, sound asleep. Underneath him Randy laid with a protective hand on his son with the other under his head. Tip-toeing across the room Lillian picked up the digital camera on the table, taking a few shots she noticed Randy's eyes flicker open.

"Hey Daddy." She whispered as she walked towards him.

"Ya know there was a time when I got turned on by hearing that." He whispered back with a smile as Lillian gently picked up the sleeping bundle from his chest to let him get up.

"I remember that time." She replied in mock thought.

"Nice wasn't it?" He asked sounding in as much thought as she was.

"Better now though." She said indicating to the infant on her shoulder.

"Much better, so do I get my son back or are you gonna keep him until the last second before you have to board with Ames?"

"What do you think?" She smiled as she held her baby tighter, "I'm so worried about leaving him though." She confessed.

"I won't use him as a football if that's what you're worried about." Randy replied rolling his eyes.

"It's not that," Lillian laughed quietly, "It's just, I can't describe it, I just feel like its too soon. When he's not with me I feel like I've lost a big part of me until the next time I see him."

"It's not too late for you to take him with you Babe, the only problem is that he can be pretty damn vocal about his needs and you'll be busy with Ames."

"I know," She exhaled deeply "I guess I'm gonna have to stick to the original plan." Randy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Lilo," He whispered placing his head on her shoulder, he smiled slightly noticing two tiny blue green eyes looking at him from Lillian's other shoulder. "Squirt you're giving your mum hell." He stated eliciting a delighted squeal from the youngster.

"Is my baby boy awake." Lillian cooed holding him out infront of her.

"Remember when we babysat Aurora Rose?" Randy asked as he made faces at his son from over her shoulder, much the same as he did with the future heir of the McMahon Empire.

"God it seems like an eternity ago." Lillian mused.

"It was the night I fell in love with you."

"Yeah but its how long it took you to realise that, that I love." She laughed.

"Ok so I was a little slow on the uptake, but you Lilo were even slower so there!" He responded defiantly.

"What, do my ears deceive me? Are you comparing your teeny tiny brain to my award winning mind?"

"Its not quantity its quality." Randy stated indignantly.

Lillian stifled a laugh "Do you think Daddy has any idea how much smarter I am?" She asked her son as he desperately reached for her hair.

"If you're so smart why is our son still nameless?"

"Because…OW!" She began only to have her son yank the portion of hair he had curled his tiny fingers around.

"Seeee Lilo! I don't think he appreciates your indecisiveness much either! Infact, what's that son? You think I should get some alone time with mum so she can pay me back for putting up with her?" He asked dramatically bringing his ear closer to his son. Flashing Lillian a triumphant smile he soon became acutely aware of a sudden wetness on his ear. Standing up straight he looked down at the infant staring up at him. "Son, Daddy's ear is not for chewing."

Much to Lillians pleasure.

"I'd rather he attack my indecisiveness than use me as a chew toy." She commented.

* * *

That night Randy held his wailing son at arms length. "What is it? I've fed you, changed you, played with you, sang you every damn lullaby written, read you all your books, what do you want?" He asked desperately, seeing his son reaching out just as he was earlier that day for Lillians hair he brought the bundle closer. "You want my hair? Is that it?" holding him up closer to his head he let his sons tiny fingers pat his hair. Suddenly silence filled the room. Just as all seemed right again, he heard the familiar sound of his son beginning to cry yet again. Letting out a frustrated groan Randy tried his best to calm him down.

"He wants his mum Dumbass." Looking up Randy saw John standing in the doorway.

"How do you know?"

"Second of five brothers, I know a thing or two about crying kids."

"So what do I do Lilo's in St. Barts with Ames?"

"Simple," John replied walking into the room and heading for Randy's suitcase "Have you got anything of Lillian's in here?"

"Uh yeah I should have one of her '_Randy's girl'_ tops in there." Pulling it out John brought it to the infant in Randy's arms. Touching it cautiously a few times he pulled it towards him, holding it tightly as he yawned. The crying had ceased. "Dude, how did you do that?"

"The shirt smells like Lillian, it makes him think she's nearby." John explained.

Laying his son gently down onto the middle of the bed Randy ran a tired hand through his hair.

"You look dead man."

"I feel it, I got no sleep last night then we had that house show during the day and now that Lillian's gone its going to get harder."

"I can watch him for a while if you want, you can go get a shower and some sleep I'll have him back to you by 4am, hows that sound?"

Randy stopped to consider it for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean he looks cute now but he can be real handful, and don't you need to sleep too?"

"Yeah it's fine, and now that Ames isn't here I kinda have a heap of extra time until 4am"

"Why 4am?"

"We're usually up that late." John replied smugly as Randy shook his head.

"Doing what I don't wanna know." He said walking into the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on John looked down at the restless package on the bed, "Hey weren't you asleep a minute ago?" Reaching down he picked up Lillians top and draped it over his shoulder, resulting in the fourth generation superstars face contorting in preparation for a very vocal protest. Quickly he scooped him up and laid him against the top. Content in his current position the infant laid against the older mans shoulder calmly. "Wanna go visit the guys? Yeah me too."

Walking down to Adams room he knew the majority of the other superstars would be there. Knocking on the door he was surprised to be greeted by Charlie Haas with a bundle similar to his own on his shoulder. "Jackie's with the Divas I'm '_spending quality time with the child I helped create._" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm giving Randy the night off." John replied with a laugh. Placing both infants down onto the bed John turned to see Carlito and John Morrison sitting in the floor infront of the television with gaming controls in their hands. On the screen stood their respective personas about to do battle in the ring. This night was going to be easy he thought.

Two hours later John sat infront of the screen battling Adam in the finals of their level. Above the cheering and trash talking, "John move your kid!" Was suddenly heard from an impassioned Charlie Haas.

"In a minute," He replied reverting back to the response he had used growing up.

"No now, your kid is flirting with my baby girl!" Hearing his irrational demand John paused the game and looked back.

"He's only a month old, how can he be flirting with your little girl?" Curiosity overwhelmed the remaining superstars as they gathered around the two infants.

"Yeah he's flirting." Carlito confirmed, taking one look at the bright smile Randy's son was giving baby Kayla. The other superstars nodded in agreement.

"You're all crazy," John exclaimed. "He probably doesn't even know he's doing it."

"He doesn't have to! Its in his blood!" Charlie cried.

"He is Randy's kid" Adam thought aloud. At that moment Randy's baby reached towards baby Kayla only to have Charlie swiftly pick her up.

"Oh no you don't!" Shaking his head John looked at Charlie.

"Is this what having a girl does to you?"

"Hey, if you had a little girl as perfect as mine you wouldn't want just anyone putting their hands all over her." He said staring directly at the remaining baby on the bed.

"What makes you think he wants Kayla that bad huh?" John asked feeling slightly annoyed, "I bet she's just a booty call."

"BOOTY CALL! Are you saying he could do better?" Charlie shouted.

"Hell yeah he could!" John replied picking up Randy's son. The tension was increasing within the room with every passing moment when finally the laugh Carlito was attempting to stifle slipped out. Both men turned to look at him.

"Sorry guys but look at yourselves. They can't even speak and you're jumping to conclusions. It's kinda, no it's very funny!" Said between laughs.

* * *

Amy and Lillian stepped out of the baggage claim their eyes scanning the crowd for Amy and Johns mothers. "Found them." Amy grumbled.

"Is that dread I hear?" Lillian teased

"Only because my mothers here" Amy took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile onto her face "3…2…1…Hey Mum!" she cried wrapping her arms around the petite woman infront of her.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mum." Looking past her, her eyes met with Carols as they shared a silent joke. Amy had never been close to her family, partially because of her brothers' anger management issues, her fathers' inability to comprehend her character and her mothers' determination to believe that everything was perfect even when they were anything but. It had meant that she had spent most of her life trying to find a substitute for family elsewhere. At first it had been in the punk scene, within the walls of the dingy clubs her favourite bands performed in. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by people who felt a common affinity to the things she did. Then when she began to wrestle, she fell in love with the camaraderie shared by the wrestlers. She spent every waking moment with them partaking in something they all loved, it was then that she met the Hardy brothers. They provided her with her first real insight into how a close-knit family operated. Now with John she had finally come in contact with someone she could see herself establishing a family of her own with. Parting with her mother she walked into Carols arms.

"How are you Sweetheart?" She whispered into Amy's hair.

"Tired, stressed, missing John, the usual symptoms." She laughed.

The four women made their way to the awaiting cab. Amy once again felt herself slip into her own thoughts, the beautiful landscape of Saint Barts confirming to her why she chose to have her wedding there. Resting her head on the window she thought of what John might have been doing at that moment, she smiled softly as she remembered how he begrudgingly picked up her bags at the hotel casting her heartbroken glances as he dragged them out of the room. Never in her life had she met anyone so melodramatic, although when it came down to it he was anything but. Everything between them was real and she loved that about him. There was no room for delusions and promises that never amounted to anything, she felt a shiver involuntarily run down her spine as she recalled how it felt to be under his gaze at times. When they had only just become a couple the entire roster had been called in for a meeting, afterwards she stood in the centre of the room chatting to Adam and Trish. Her eyes caught momentarily with Johns as he stood at the other end of the room, the intensity of his stare made it so hard to look away. It was only later when she sat in the comfort of Trish's hotel room that she realised how obvious their attraction had been to the rest of the room.

It still baffled her that he had managed to keep his feelings from her for so long before they got together, yet the more she thought about it the more blatant it became. He would always arrive early to her dressing room, and proceed to crack jokes about her hair, make-up, attire anything just to get her riled up. Then when she was at her angriest he'd walk over making sure to get nice and close enough for her to get somewhat distracted then deliver a cocky line about her unending lust for him. Just in time for Adam to walk in and stop her before she tore him apart. Thinking about it now one of the things that contributed to her anger towards him was the fact that John in all his annoying glory was still sexy as hell. There was no way she could ever deny him that, but she always saw him as the type to take up with a blonde airhead that would spend all day hanging off his muscles. She knew better now. Closing her eyes she felt herself drift off into a land where she had never left the hotel room bed and the seatbelt around her waist became Johns protective arm.

Reaching the hotel Lillian looked over at her bestfriend, she seemed so peaceful it seemed somewhat cruel to wake her up the way she intended to she thought to herself. Shrugging her shoulders she continued with her plan anyway. Opening a tiny sachet of mustard she had found in her handbag she waved it under Amy's nose, she stifled a laugh as she saw her friend crinkle her nose and turn away in disgust. Taking a small drop she placed it onto Amy's upper lip 'there's no escaping now!' She watched in childish amusement as Amy tried her best to get away from the smell. After a few moments she opened an eye.

"If there is mustard on my lip I'm giving you three seconds to start running." She growled, annoyed to be drawn out of her satisfying dream by the smell of the worlds worst condiment.

Lillian blinked innocently at her friend before scrambling for the door of the cab and shooting out past Carol and Christie (Amy's mum) who were standing outside wondering what the Latina was in such a rush for. Exactly three seconds later the redhead flew out of the car wiping her upper lip furiously.

"Honey," Her mother spoke up cautiously "What's wrong? You have a little something just…there." She said pulling out a tissue and wiping the yellow dot away. Seeing the way the two older women were staring at her not to mention the people passing by Amy couldn't help but laugh. She knew she deserved it, for giving Lillian a mascara moustache and matching goatee whilst she slept on the plane ride over. But if she had ever learnt anything from John it was that the first person to fall asleep on a flight is not allowed to complain about to way in which the remaining person entertains themselves. After hearing Amy's explanation Lillian had commented that she had never met a couple more perfectly matched in their immaturity. Amy liked to think of that as a compliment.

Reaching their rooms Lillian decided to call Randy whilst Amy, Carol and Christie got settled into their rooms. Checking her watch Amy decided to wait another hour before calling John, she still had to unpack and get a few things together before she went to bed. She didn't know who had started this tradition but whenever she was away from him she would always call him an hour before she went to bed, they would end up talking until she eventually drifted off to sleep. Sitting on the end of the bed she lay back, staring at the blank ceiling above her. As a child she had moved house many times and every time she found herself without friends and entertainment she would search for patterns in the walls and ceiling to cure her boredom or markings that gave away some information about the previous owners. Nowadays she did it to distract herself from whatever was on her mind and currently that was John. She never considered herself the type to get so hung up over a guy or even take one back that had hurt her the way he had in the past. But here she was. Hearing a knock at the door she didn't bother to get up "It's open." She called out expecting her mother to walk in.

"Cracked the code yet?" Carol asked entertained by the way Amy was staring so determinedly at the ceiling.

"Oh hey," Amy replied sitting up, before feeling her head spin causing her to fall back again. "I'd get up but the room is spinning" eliciting a laugh from her future mother in-law. "What's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to see how you were and have one last big talk before we get swept up in the wedding preparations."

"God it's going to be so full on this week isn't it?"

"And by the end it'll be all worth it."

"That's true, although it's not the preparations I'm worried about for some reason I'm more concerned with John and I. I mean after all we've been through getting married should be the easiest thing but I've realised I don't know the first thing about marriage."

Carol smiled softly, "Do you think I knew anything about marriage before I met Johns father? I came from an era when girls were taught that kissing a boy got you pregnant so you can imagine how prepared I was for marriage." She paused slightly thinking back to her youth. "I think the main thing that John and I had in our favour was that we were both in it together and we never had any secrets." Hearing that Amy began chewing in her bottom lip. "Secrets destroy marriages."

Amy exhaled hesitantly as she tried to regain her composure, "Carol…I have to tell you something but before I do I need you to promise me you won't say a word to anyone especially not John." She knew she would have to tell John eventually but at the moment she had a feeling Carol would understand why better than anyone else.

"Of course, I promise."

"It's about Matt."


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

It's been a few years since I last updated. But I'm determined to finish this series before I start anything new. I hope you guys enjoy the final few installments of this series. Please review to let me know if you'd like me to continue and thank you for reading.

* * *

Amy took a deep breath as she prepared to reveal the secret she'd been holding on to for months.

'Matt and I have been in contact.' She began, 'He's asked me to look after something for him.'

Carol listened cautiously. She knew of her youngest sons past with John's fiancee.

'Carol, Matt has a daughter.'

The older women gasped. How could that be? He'd never mentioned a child or even a girlfriend. She took a seat as she took in the enormity of Amy's confession.

'What? How could that be? He'd never mentioned a child or even a girlfriend. How old is she? Why wouldn't he tell us?'

Amy let her future Mother-in-law finish before she attempted to answer her. She'd wanted to tell her for so long.

'Her name's Kaitlyn. She's five years old. Matt met her mother at a party and nine months later Kaity was born.'

'She's five? I've had a granddaughter for five years and not known.' Carols eyes filled with tears. 'Where is she? Is Matt still with her mother?'

'She lives in Atlanta. Matt gave her mother child support every month and visited her as much as he could. But last year Kaity's mom overdosed. It seems she was using the child support to fund her habit.' Amy reached out to hold the old woman's trembling hands.

'Who is she living with? Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I wanted to but Matt didn't want anyone to know, especially not you. He doesn't think you should have to deal with his mistakes. He feels like he's failed you enough.' Amy explained, 'Kaity's living with a foster family at the moment. I've been visiting her while Matt's been in prison.'

Carol nodded, trying to take in everything Amy was saying. 'Do you have a photo of her?'

Amy let go of her hands and pulled out her cell phone. Flicking through she brought up a picture of a young girl. She smiled up at the camera with a dimple on each cheek, whilst her sky blue eyes pierced through a honey blonde fringe. She was definitely a Cena.

Carol let the tears run freely down her cheeks as she observed the young girl. 'I love her already.' She whispered. 'Can I meet her?'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.' Amy began biting her lip. 'I want her to be a part of our family. But I don't know how to tell John. Or how to begin convincing Matt.'

'I'll do whatever it takes to help you Darling.' Carol reassured her future daughter-in-law. 'Kaitlyn shouldn't have to pay the price for the conflict between John and Matt.'

'I'm worried John will leave if I tell him.' Amy said, 'He's been wanting to start a family for a while but I don't think this is what he had in mind.'

'If he does then he's not the man I raised him to be.' Carol said resolutely.

'It breaks my heart every time I have to say goodbye to her at the foster home.' Amy whispered, 'I want to adopt her. I want to give her the love and support John grew up with. Matt despite all his issues can see she needs a stable home.'

'He just doesn't want that home with his father and I.' Carol said sadly.

'He's ashamed Carol. He's sitting in jail right now knowing that he's failed as a father, son and brother.'

The older woman nodded, her heart breaking at the thought of a son in prison and a granddaughter in state care. 'He's probably also afraid I'll alienate her the way I did him. He was always so different and I stupidly thought he'd grow out of it. Like he was the one with the problem, when it was me all along.'

'He doesn't blame you. And if John agrees and we adopt her, Kaitlyn will spend ample time with you when we're on the road.' Amy offered trying to lift the mood, 'plenty of time to do things differently.'

'When will you tell him?' She asked cautiously.

'After the wedding.' Amy decided, 'I don't think either of us could handle the stress any sooner.'

John lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He'd picked up the habit from Amy. He wondered if she saw the rabbit shaped stain next to the chandelier as well. Randy and Lilian's baby lay sleeping soundly in its crib. He named Tiger in his head for his feisty temperament. Testimony no doubt to his mothers Latin heritage and the testosterone factory his father was. He was glad to give Randy the night off but his evening with Tiger had him more tired than usual. But he was determined to wait up for Amy's call. He might not be able to see her until the wedding but he'd be damned if he couldn't speak to her.

He was still contemplating the rabbit-stain when his phone rang. Sitting up he answered it quickly as Tiger began to stir.

'Ames?'

'Hey Handsome.' She purred.

'How's St. Barts?' He whispered.

'Beautiful, but it sucks without you.' She replied trying to ignore the ball of guilt building in her stomach. 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too Red.' He said stepping on to the balcony. 'But just think in 5 days from now we'll be married and heading to the Bahamas.'

'I can't think of anything better.'

'I can when I think of our honeymoon.' He suggested.

'Is that so? Well fill me in.' She replied knowing exactly where this was leading.

'Remember that night in Dublin, in the rental car?' John smirked when he heard her laugh on the other end, 'Imagine that but faster. I'll get that dress off you before we're off church property.'

They continued talking for the next half hour before Tiger began to stir. On cue John bid his bride-to-be a reluctant goodbye.

Amy meanwhile settled into bed, memories of their Dublin encounter fresh in her mind. It had started innocently enough. John was driving them to their hotel after the show. Amy was feeling mischievous. Slowly she slid her hands to his lap. John paused mid sentence.

'_Can I help you Miss Dumas?' _

'_I think I can help myself.' She replied flashing him her most devious smile. _

_Before the next traffic light John was looking for the nearest exit. The moment the engine stopped he had the seat back and the redhead atop him. Their lips duelled for dominance as his hands made short work of her clothes. _

Closing her eyes Amy let memories from their past slowly guide her to sleep.

* * *

**Three days later**

Lillian moaned holding her head. She hadn't had a drop to drink the night before but they'd stayed up long enough to have this new mom regretting it. Sitting up she surveyed the room around her. Amy lay on the bed next to her, her face completely obscured by a veil of red hair. On the floor beside their bed lay Trish. The seven time women's champion using a large plush bear as a pillow. On the bed across from her in a mass of indistinguishable limbs and hair slept Victoria, Candice Michelle and Torrie. Across the room with half her body hanging off the couch lay Melina. Sprawled on the carpet next to her slept Mickie James. And all around them the chaos of a night before. Streamers and confetti blanketed the once white carpet, half consumed cocktails littered the tables and benches and glitter covered everything else.

Hearing a groan coming from the bathroom Lillian placed a shaky leg off the bed to investigate.

'Steph? Hun is that you?' She asked making her way to the bathroom.

'Lil, I feel like I've aged a hundred years.' Came the remorseful reply.

Peeking into the bathroom she beheld the future of the McMahon Empire seated on the bathroom floor cradling her head.

'I'll get you a glass of water.' Lilian smiled at her friend.

'Could I get one too?' A muffled voice asked from the couch.

'Good morning Mel.' Lilian said walking past the couch and ruffling her dark curls.

Moments later a phone rang rousing the rest of the room.

'John…Johnny…phone…' Amy mumbled into her pillow.

The room fell silent as the ringing continued. Reaching out she fumbled for the small red object.

'Hello?'

'Hey Mom, yeah we're awake,' She yawned turning her head to survey the room much like Lillian had. 'Okay…okay…see you soon.' Getting up she rubbed her eye with one hand as she tried to balance with the other.

'Has anyone seen Maria?' Trish asked looking around the room as the Diva's pulled themselves together.

'Here!' came a muffled cry from under the bed Torrie, Victoria and Candice Michelle were had slept on.

Again silence filled the room as the women exchanged glances before bursting into peals of laughter.

* * *

By midday the Divas, Christie and Carol were seated for lunch (though a little worse for wear). Having ordered they dealt with their respective hangovers overs coffee.

'It's less than 24 hours away Amy.' Her mother smiled giving her hand a squeeze.

Amy felt the ball of guilt that had been building in her stomach grow ten times bigger. Sliding her hand out of her mom's she grabbed her cell phone. 'I should call John.'

Standing in the hallway Amy chewed a newly manicured nail as the phone rang, cursing herself when she noticed what she'd done. It continued to ring until she heard the call divert to his voicemail.

'Hi. You've reached the Doctor of Thuganomics, I can't answer your call right now because I'm busy marrying the girl of my dreams. You mad? Leave me a message and I might get back to you, if I'm not too busy doin' it on our honeymoon!'

Amy couldn't help but laugh. That was her dork. Even without speaking to her he'd made her feel better.

Returning to the table she tried to catch on to the conversation.

'Randy says John's stag night was crazy. The wildest party since their OVW days.' Lillian said with a shake of her head.

'That explains why he didn't pick up his phone,' Amy added, 'Probably in a tequila induced coma.'

'They're due to fly out in the afternoon so we should know just how hard they partied by this evening.' Mickie said swallowing a bite of her burger.

'Only a few more hours until my baby's back in my arms!' Lillian squealed. Though she hadn't mentioned it, she missed her son every moment she was away from him.

'Speaking of, when are you going to name him?' Stephanie asked sipping on her smoothie. 'We had Aurora's name picked out the second we knew.'

'The boys have started calling him Tiger.' Maria volunteered.

'Maybe you could have another kid and name it Deer and watch them chase each other!' Trish laughed earning herself a glare from Lillian.

'I'm not naming my son after wildlife. A name is a very important thing. It has to mean something.'

'Randy's name seems to fit him perfectly.' Lita laughed, 'He's always in the mood.'

'Hey! Enough about my boyfriend and nameless son!' Lillian protested. 'We still need to get our nails, beauty treatments done and you Ms. Dumas need to try your dress on one last time.'

Carol and Christie nodded in agreement. After hearing the list though Amy contemplated calling John and eloping instead. While the thought was still fresh in her mind she heard her phone ring.

It was John. Excusing herself she answered.

'Hey Baby,' He slurred, 'I miss you a tonne.'

Before she could reply Amy heard Randy commandeer the phone. There was a brief struggle ending with the WWE Champion complaining loudly before the Legend Killer moved away from the yelling.

'Sorry Ames,' He laughed, 'Count Drunkula is still pretty drunk from last night.' Thinking back to the night before Randy shook his head. With Tiger safely with a babysitter he got into Best Man mode and gave John the send off he deserved.

'I can tell.' Amy laughed.

'I'll put him back on but I promise as his best man we'll get him sobered up and on a plane in time for the wedding.' Randy reassured her.

'I have full faith in you.' The Bride-to-be replied.

'Amesy? What was Randy saying?' John asked the minute he got the phone off Randy.

'He was saying you're still drunk Mister.'

'Me? Drunk? That's crazy. He's crazy. You're crazy too but I like your type of crazy. Remember that time you wanted to do it in the—' He began just as Amy cut him off.

'Honey, we can try that and everything else the second we get married but if you finish that sentence within earshot of your friends I'll kill you.'

'You're so crazy.' John laughed having already forgotten what he was saying. 'Hey Ames? I love you.' He added softly.

'Aww, I love you too Johnny, I can't wait to see you.'

'I can't wait until you're a Cena.' He replied. From the moment he fell for her he knew he wanted her to carry his name, his kids, and a stunning ring provided by him. In return he'd give her the home and family she's always dreamt of.

'Hey John,' She began considering floating the idea of adoption to him but thought better of it. 'Um, never mind. I miss you.'

Returning to the table a few minutes later Amy felt a new wave of uneasiness wash over her. She was getting married in less than a day and she was withholding something from her husband already. Catching Carol's eye she gave her a small smile.

'It'll be okay.' The older woman reassured as they paid the bill.

'I hope so.' Amy replied. Trust was the one issue that kept coming up between herself and John. In that moment she resolved to tell him. She couldn't marry him unless he knew.


End file.
